La Revancha
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Bella Swan llega a Forks, ahi conoce al guapisimo Edward Cullen, quien por una apuesta, tiene que conquistarla y seducirla pero... Las cosas se empiezan a salir de control, Bella se entera demasiado tarde... aunque...
1. Chapter 1

LA REVANCHA

En brazos de Edward conocí las cumbres del placer y el amor. Viví momentos, porque eso fueron momentos de amor que se desvanecieron en cuanto supe lo que él había hecho.

No supe que hacer, no supe como sobreviví, pero juro que haré que el pague por lo que me hizo. Le veré de rodillas por mi amor, deseara mis besos y no serán de él.

Ahora la Revancha es mía.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo es que fui tan tonta para caer? Escuchen mi historia para que entiendan y sepan lo que una chica enamorada jamás debe hacer.

Cap.1 Llegando a la Escuela

Mi llegada a Forks se debió a que mi madre se había casado de nuevo y estaba esperando bebé. Y necesitaba su espacio, con su marido Phil, buena persona, un buen marido para la niña de mi madre. En fin ese ahora es otro asunto, ahora estoy viviendo en casa de mi padre y en realidad debo decir que es genial

Es el Sheriff de aquí, por lo tanto casi no esta. Esa es una ventaja para mí, que es como si tuviera mi propia casa. Ahora debo hacerme cargo de ella pues mi padre casi no esta. Me regaló una camioneta que es muy a mi gusto. Viejita pero duradera.

Ahora estoy caminando entre los pasillos de la escuela y me siento como bicho raro, bueno esa es una verdad innegable, soy un bicho raro. Espero pasar desapercibida aquí.

Acabo de hacer amigos: una chica que parlotea sin descanso: Jessica, Michael el chico de deportes, y Ángela una chica como yo, tranquila y pacifica.

A la hora del almuerzo unos chicos me llamaron la atención, todos ellos guapísimos, al preguntar Jessica me dio muchísima información.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale, gemelos adoptados por el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, Emmet un chico enorme, Alice una chica menuda pero muy hermosa y Edward el más chico de edad pero el más guapo, todos hermanos pero huérfanos fueron adoptados por los Cullen.

Y siguió contándome pasajes de la vida de estos chicos. Hasta que terminó el almuerzo, había llegado la clase de Biología y me dirigí hacia el salón.

Todo estaba lleno y para mi sorpresa el único lugar disponible era junto a Edward Cullen, mis rodillas empezaron a temblar, debo decir que soy muy torpe y que fácilmente me caigo ó tropiezo, eso es tan humillante, pero en fin vivo con eso desde que nací. Eso y llorar son cosas que odio de mi. Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo.

Caminé despacio para no cometer alguna torpeza y me senté a un lado de ese guapísimo chico.

Me dediqué a lo mío perdiendo poco tiempo después la noción de quien estaba a mi lado. Al final de la clase, ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, parecía que seguía vacio el lugar. Me sentí mal, pero no mucho, a fin de cuentas quería pasar desapercibida y era mejor así.

En la tarde e el pueblo:

-No, no te digo que este año no hay "mercancía apetecible" son muy sosas.-Comentó Edward Cullen junto a otros chicos del colegio.

-Pues déjame decirte que Ángela esta muy bien, detrás de esa fachada tímida y de esa ropa que usa, se adivinan unas curvas que mmm-comentó Michael Newton.-Además esta la nueva chica, la hija del Sheriff, Isabella Swan.-hizo un gesto divertido hacia Edward quien rodó los ojos.

-Es la chica más torpe y tímida que haya visto, la verdad no tiene nada bueno que ofrecer, creo que preferiria seducir a Ángela que a esa chiquilla.

-Sabes Edward esa seria una muy buena apuesta-comento Jeff Smith. Los tres chicos eran los más guapos de la escuela y se creían con derecho de usar a las chicas a su antojo.

-No Jeff, me niego terminantemente.-negó Edward ante la sonrisa de Mike y la de Jeff.

-¿Qué te parece si lo echamos a la suerte? Si cae cara seducirás a Bella Swan y si cae cruz a Ángela, y por último tenemos a Jessica, así que tu dices.-Edward pareció pensarlo un largo minuto.

-Caray esta vez se pasaron pero díganme ¿que apostamos?-les miró a ambos chicos con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Pues que te parece tu auto nene-ambos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo.-Mientras Edward asentía alegre.

-Bien y cada uno de ustedes su carro, o sea Jeff tu Jeep y tu Michael tu descapotable rojo, me parece buena idea.-Entonces Jeff sacó la moneda y la aventó al aire, empezó a girar rápidamente y cayó, todos miraron con interés la moneda: cara.

* * *

_Bien, esto es el comienzo, ya lo saben, los reviews son el alimento del escritor, no sean malos y dejen review de lo que les parecio el fic, se aceptan todos los comentarios ya que gracias a eso, un escritor se ayuda aún mas, con sus comentarios, para ver que podemos corregir ó mejorar._

_besos _

_Bella Cullen H._


	2. Chapter 2 PRESENTACIONES

Cap.2 PRESENTACIONES.

Había pasado una semana completa, ya me había habituado a mi horario y a que el guapísimo Edward Cullen ni me mirara. Entré a biología con mis libros y me senté a esperar al profesor.

Sin esperarlo siquiera una hermosa voz a mi lado me dejó impactada.

-Hola, eres Isabella ¿verdad? Yo soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto-y me brindó una angelical y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Bella, solo Bella-Asentí mientras le veía dubitativa, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos dijo:

-Siento mucho no haber podido presentarme la semana pasada pero tenia una fuerte infección en la garganta y tenia que cuidar la voz.-Sonreí, con que había sido eso. Y yo que pensé que me ignoraba. Fue lindo.

Cuando terminó la clase, iba a salir cuando:

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase Bella?-salimos de ahí juntos y me sentí caminar entre nubes, su sola presencia iluminaba todo a mi alrededor. Era simplemente glorioso.

A la hora de la salida, él insistió en llevarme a casa. Como aún no tenía mi propio carro accedí gustosa.

Al llegar a mi casa, bajó y me abrió la puerta del auto, como todo un caballero. Nunca nadie había tenido tales atenciones conmigo. Me sonrojé. Él sonrió.

-¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana?-sus verdes ojos me miraban con alegría mientras yo sentía que era la mujer mas afortunada del planeta.

-Cla...claro. Gracias- y con una sonrisa se fue.

Entré a mi casa feliz, feliz de conocer a alguien tierno y caballeroso y a parte mucho muy guapo. Feliz de la vida preparé la comida y después hice mi tarea. Al llegar mi padre, cené con él. Después me despedí, me urgía llegar a mi recamara para acostarme y dormir y soñar con Edward Cullen.

A partir de ese día, casi no nos separábamos, íbamos a todos lados juntos, era un conversador nato. No había detalle que él no me diera. Una carta, una flor. Robarme un beso en los momentos menos pensados. Simplemente era maravilloso.

Un día llegó al salón donde yo estaba en clase de trigonometría y le dijo al profesor que me necesitaban en la dirección. El maestro accedió y asustada salí. Iba temblando cuando al pasar por un salón vacío, me jaló suavemente adentro.

-¡Edward! Tengo que ir a la dirección.-el sonrió suavemente y me miró con deseo y adoración.

-Fue una pequeña mentira blanca, quien te necesita soy yo.-mi mente se quedó en blanco. Había sido ¡una treta! Y todo para verme. Eso definitivamente me derritió en sus brazos.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, fui yo quien profundizó el beso. Ansiaba sus besos más que otra cosa, pero él siempre era tan correcto, tan educado, que nunca se propasaba. Y sin embargo yo anhelaba que lo hiciera.

Me pegué mas a su cuerpo, ansiando fundirme con él. Sus suaves y cálidos labios recorrían mi boca y mi cuello con tortuosa lentitud.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero Bella-me murmuraba al oído, mientras eso me hacia arder en llamas de deseo. Sus brazos me cobijaban cálidamente. Mis manos recorrían su espalda musculosa y perfecta, y deseando, rogando con todas las fibras de mí ser, que él se apiadara de mí, y me diera lo que anhelaba.

Una ráfaga de felicidad me invadió cuando sus manos se desprendieron de mi cintura y comenzaron a subir lenta y gloriosamente hacia arriba, mi temperatura era volcánica, ¡por dios!

¿Cómo era posible que con solo unas pocas caricias me tuviera a sus pies? Derretida totalmente en sus brazos. Sin embargo antes de llegar a mis pechos, sus manos se detuvieron y mis ansias se elevaron a niveles insospechados.

-No pares por favor…-gemí en su oído mientras succionaba su lóbulo con deleite. Él me besó con ardor, pero sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura. Poco después se separaba poco a poco de mí.

-No Bella, perdóname, esto es llegar lejos.-Y para mi frustración, dejó de besarme y salimos del salón, aunque arrastrarme fuera del salón era una mejor definición, yo no quería salir de ahí, quería continuar y no me importaba hasta donde, yo sabia que Edward me amaba y me respetaba como un caballero, jamás se propasaba aunque yo rezaba porque fuera así, que perdiera el control y que me hiciera suya. Tendría que esperar una mejor oportunidad, pues yo quería que él me hiciera suya, que sus besos me tatuaran mi piel, dejando claro a quien pertenecía.

Ahora se acercaba la navidad, y pensaba en su regalo, debía ser muy especial. Ya que él era especial.

Mientras en casa de Mike Newton:

-Oye genial que tus padres no estén el fin de semana Mike. Ahora si podrás hacer la fiesta ¿no?-comentó alegre Jeff mientras Edward pensaba que tal vez podría hacer suya a Bella. Sin embargo pensó que lo que menos quería era estar en público, ya lo había hecho antes y había perdido su encanto. Ahora deseaba un ambiente más solitario para poder disfrutar la situación.

-¡Hey Edward! Entonces ¿tendrás relaciones con Swan?-parecía que le leían el pensamiento.

-No, aún no chicos, quiero que ella sea quien me lo pida, como yo seré "el chico bueno" no haré la menor alusión, así no podrá culparme de nada.-rieron los tres a coro.

-¿Y ustedes?- creemos que lo mejor es el empiezo de las vacaciones de pascua, así podremos disfrutarlas y en cuanto comiencen las clases, nos deshacemos de ellas.- los tres jóvenes sonrieron avariciosos.

-Si es buena idea.-pensando Edward en que no seria en las mismas fechas, tendría que adelantar su fecha para no coincidir. Ya se estaba fastidiando de su papel de chico bueno. Además que había otra chica que le gustaba más: Lisa Goldsmith.

* * *

**¿Quien lo creyera de Edward? pero en fin, caras vemos... corazones no sabemos. Bueno espero les haya gustado este cpaitulo y como siempre porfis dejen reviews que eso me hace feliz a mi y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, ya saben que yo agradezco cada uno, y el proximo capi, pondre los nombres de las que no estan registradas para que sepan que tambien estoy agradecida con ellas. Mil gracias, actualizaré cada semana, si el trabajo y luego la salud me lo permite.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	3. Chapter 3 TIEMPO

**Cap.3 TIEMPO.**

**Me devanaba los sesos pensando en el mejor regalo para mi novio. No sabía que pudiera ser bueno para obsequiarle. Hasta que pensé en una libreta tipo diario. Algo que usara seguido y me pudiera recordar.**

**Busque por todo el pueblo hasta que por fin encontré lo que buscaba. Una preciosa libretita gruesa de cuero, donde tenía su propio bolígrafo. Si era un regalo ideal. Lo compré y lo envolví decorándolo divinamente, por desgracia mi padre casi nunca estaba, sin embargo era lo suficientemente independiente como para poder vivir muy a gusto en casa.**

**Se llegó el día anhelado, y sin embrago no pude disfrutarlo como quería porque Edward no pudo estar conmigo, tenia compromisos con su familia y no pudo asistir, más que un par de minutos en los que te entregué su regalo, mientras él me regaló un precioso leoncito de peluche, el cual atesoré en mis brazos cuando él se fue. Desde entonces el Leoncito me acompañó en mi cama.**

**Anhelaba de corazón estar con Edward, quería entregarle mi pureza, pues él me había demostrado que era bueno, sincero, cariñoso y caballeroso. Sabía que no encontraría otro como él: perfecto.**

**Y como él no tomaría la iniciativa aunque quisiera, lo haría yo. Si, yo seria quien le entregara mi vida y corazón y tenia que ser perfecto.**

**Pasó el tiempo y cuando menos pensé estuvimos cerca del día de San Valentín. Era la ocasión perfecta. Para mi buena suerte, Edward me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para ese día, que aunado a lo bueno, era sábado.**

**Nunca en toda mi vida, anhelé que el tiempo pasara rápido para que fuera 14 de Febrero. Sólo faltaba un día para el tan ansiado momento. Y yo me desesperaba, ya estaba acostada en mi cama y el sueño no venia a mi. Por más que hice no podía dormir.**

**Al final me levanté y tomé una pastilla para dormir, de las que guardaba Charlie en su cuarto, no echaría de menos una pastilla y a mi me hacia falta de verdad. La tomé con un poco de agua y regresé a mi recamara, media hora después hizo efecto, mis parpados me comenzaron a pesar. Tenia el despertador para que sonara a las 7 de la mañana, quería lucir radiante y tendría tiempo suficiente antes de que pasara Edward por mí. Y soñé con Edward, sueños maravillosos que dieron el merecido descanso a mi nervioso cuerpo.**

**En pocas horas, le daría un regalo inigualable a mi amado Edward.**

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: DANYCULLEN PATTZ

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	4. Chapter 4SAN VALENTIN

Cap.4 SAN VALENTIN

Esa mañana desperté feliz, era el gran día y yo estaba que no cabía de gozo. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude y puntualmente Edward estaba frente a mi casa a las 9 en punto.

Subí a su volvo mientras él me cerraba la puerta, en seguida subió y con una sonrisa deslumbrante me preguntó:

-¿Estas lista para tu regalo?-asentí feliz, mientras mentalmente le respondía que él tendría un mejor regalo de parte mía. Manejó durante una hora, habíamos salido del pueblo y tomaba un camino distinto. No importaba donde me llevara, siempre que estuviera él conmigo. Al final hubo un camino de terracería que pasamos y se detuvo. Salimos mientras él sacaba una cestita con comida, eso quería decir que pasaríamos el día fuera, lejos de miradas indiscretas, era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Caminamos como una hora y finalmente llegamos, era un hermoso prado que me quitó el aliento al verlo, mientras Edward sonreía complacido al ver mi reacción.

Miré asombrada la perfección del lugar mientras las flores me inundaban con su fragancia, era un lugar simplemente perfecto. Tarde en reaccionar mientras Edward colocaba una manta en el pasto. Al final después de unos minutos, reaccioné y me senté junto a él. Sacó una botella de jugo y me ofreció un poco, al beber mi garganta se aclaró ruidosamente. Mientras él me traspasaba con su mirada, había llegado el momento. Dejé mi vaso a un lado y también le miré intensamente, él se acercó lentamente a mi, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un dulce beso. Sinceramente quería pasar del beso, así que lo tomé del cuello y me pegué a él con desesperación.

Él me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Ambos nos besamos con ansiedad, mis manos revolvieron su pelo mientras él me recostaba lentamente, mi temperatura se disparó, sus manos calidas al contacto con mi piel hacían encender cada poro, cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me sentí de pronto enfebrecida y él, solo me besaba dulcemente, con caballerosidad, aunque percibía su desesperación, no se atrevía a más.

Finalmente estaba recostada en el mullido pasto, nuestro lecho de amor estaba listo para nosotros. Le volví a besar mientras sus manos indecisas volvían a mi cintura. Decidí dar el siguiente paso.

-Edward-le murmuré al oído, mientras él besaba mi mejilla y luego mordisqueaba mi lóbulo, eso me hacia enloquecer de deseo.

-Hazme tuya Edward-al momento se detuvo y me miró consternado.

-Bella, no …-le miré suplicante, era ahora ó nunca.

-Por favor… hazme tuya, no me tortures más-mis labios recorrían su boca, deleitándome con su sabor, él parecía luchar consigo mismo. Y luego me miró serio, pero con fuego en la mirada.

-¿Estas segura de lo que pides? Yo creo que debemos esperar, tal vez tú…-le puse el dedo en la boca mientras le miraba con infinito amor, hasta en estos momentos es maravilloso.

-Amor, estoy segura de lo que te pido, además te lo estoy pidiendo yo, no me estas obligando a nada, ni me lo estas exigiendo. Yo te digo que ahora en este momento quiero ser tuya Edward Cullen. Porque te amo-y entonces él dio rienda suelta a la pasión. No dejó que terminara de hablar y me besó apasionadamente, incluso salvajemente, en esos momentos yo perdí la cordura y solo pensé en el deseo y amor que él me provocaba.

Fue un día inolvidable para mi, le entregue mi cuerpo y mi corazón, ese día nos amamos hasta desfallecer. El cielo estaba en ese prado maravilloso que él me había hecho conocer, por fin era suya, ahora nada nos separaría.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario, de verdad los agradezco cada uno.

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	5. Chapter 5 DOLOROSO DESPERTAR

Cap.5 DOLOROSO DESPERTAR

A partir de ese día, no había momento en que no aprovecháramos para amarnos, adoraba como era de apasionado y lleno de fuego. Había un matiz de ternura que me hacia enloquecer.

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que me había entregado a él y ya iban a comenzar las vacaciones de pascua. Iba rebosante de felicidad a comprar un regalo para él y entonces lo vi. Estaba de espaldas a mi, con sus amigos y cerca de la ventana del pub, me escondí para sorprenderlo y convencerlo que nos fuéramos a un lugar más intimo.

La naturaleza es sabia. Había un arbusto muy espeso y me escondí ahí. Al parecer ya iban de salida.

-¿Entonces Cullen por fin nos vas a contar como te tiras a Swan?-comentó Mike muy entusiasmado.

-No señor, no diré ni pío hasta que ustedes también hayan logrado acostarse con Ángela y Jessica. Eso no es justo. Sólo debo decirte que esta chica es muy especial.-comentó al parecer con una sonrisa Edward.

-¡Por favor Edward! Sólo un poco-su risa se escuchó nítidamente como si estuviera riéndose en mi cara. Me quedé congelada en el lugar y mi sonrisa poco a poco se borró cuando me di cuenta de la verdad.

-No chicos, si no hay reciprocidad no diré nada. Hasta que lo logren, entonces les diré con lujo de detalles lo que me pregunten así como ustedes harán lo mismo con sus respectivas conquistas.

-Caray entonces tendremos que apurarnos, estamos en la fase de novios caballerosos como nos lo sugeriste Edward y funciona muy bien-comentó con alegría Jeff. La sangre me bajó de golpe del rostro y sentí un frío de muerte. Las palabras entraban y se procesaban en mi cerebro pero me negaba a creer que Edward Cullen, mi Edward fuera un monstruo y sin embargo lo era.

Era como despertar de un sueño, un muy doloroso despertar, porque yo amaba con todo mi corazón a Edward Cullen y saberme engañada por él, traicionada de la manera más vil y canalla que alguien pudiera hacerlo, se me hacia inconcebible.

Salieron los tres del Pub y me quedé escondida ahí. El remate fue:

-Bien Edward ya tienes el auto en el bolsillo, pero nosotros también nos acostaremos con ellas, las convenceremos este fin de semana y verás. -Mi adorado ángel les miró con picardía.

-Pues si no se apuran les puedo ganar con las pollitas(chicas), no es que estén deseables pero con tal de ganarles haría el sacrificio. Jajaja-los tres subieron al volvo de Edward mientras Jeff socarrón le dijo:

-Ahh, si un sacrificio como el de Isabella ¿verdad?-Edward les miró aún sonriente.

-Si fue un sacrificio, porque muero por Liza Goldsmith, esa chica si que esta buenísima. ¿Han visto su trasero? Es de concurso. Y dejo de llamarme Edward Cullen si no logro acostarme con ella en las vacaciones de verano.-Arrancó y se fueron de ahí. Yo estaba como en trance. No podía concebir que mi Edward, mi perfecto caballero fuera en realidad un vil canalla y no pude evitar las lagrimas. Olvide a donde iba, olvidé que llevaba mi camioneta y estaba lejos estacionada en otro lugar. Olvide todo para sumirme en un mar de dolor.

Caminé como autómata sin fijarme en nada ni nadie, mi mente solo podía decirme que no era cierto lo que había oído. No era cierto. ¡Era una maldita pesadilla! Mi dolor y mis lagrimas no me dejaban mirar ni respirar bien. Seguía caminando, no existía nada para mi, todo era negro.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Por dios ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porqué estas así?-Alguien me sacudía y escuchaba su voz lejana muy lejana, hasta que un golpe en el rostro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Me vi sentada en la cama de Ángela, ella estaba a un lado al igual que Jessica, al verlas solo aumento mi dolor, y no pude más. Me desmayé.

Cuando desperté la cabeza me dolía horrible y parecía que me explotaría, estaban a mi lado Ángela y Jessica, una con una taza de té y la otra con alcohol y algodón en las manos, listas para mi reacción.

Era ya muy tarde, mas de las once.

-¿Pero que…?-mil preguntas se agolparon en mi mente, y mi dulce amiga Ángela me sacó de dudas.

-Estas en mi casa Bella, aquí esta tu ropa de cama, tu mochila con tus cosas están junto a la cabecera. Le pedimos permiso a tu padre de que pasaras la noche conmigo alegando que estábamos haciendo un trabajo. No puso peros.-No sabia como agradecerles… bueno de hecho si sabia y lo haría.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	6. Chapter 6 ULTRAJE

Cap. 6 ULTRAJE

Comencé de nuevo a llorar y les dije todo lo sucedido, desde que me había entregado a Edward hasta lo sucedido en la tarde. No lo podían creer. Y ellas al final creyeron. Ángela lloró conmigo mi desventura, al igual que Jessica. Ambas me dieron el consuelo y la fuerza que necesitaba si no hubieran estado ahí, tal vez… hubiera hecho alguna tontería.

-Bella… debemos hacer algo, ese infeliz de Edward no puede quedar sin castigo.-Jessica estaba ahora furiosa. Lo vi en sus ojos.

-No, Jessica déjalo.-Ambas me miraron sorprendidas.-Les miré y contesté a sus dudas.

-Supo jugar muy bien su juego chicas, fui yo la que le pedí, casi le supliqué que me hiciera suya, no hay nada de que acusarlo. Mis lágrimas me traicionaron de nuevo. Al día siguiente ninguna fuimos a la escuela, eso me ayudó y siendo viernes, tenia un fin de semana para reponerme, no podía posponer más tiempo mi destino. Mi piel exigía las caricias de Edward, mis labios anhelaban el fuego de sus besos. Era una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Una agonía total imaginar a otra en sus brazos. Que otra disfrutara de sus besos y de él, era para volverse loca. Todos esos días Edward vino a buscarme, sin embargo no salí y Ángela inventaba pretextos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan maldito de presentarse como si nada? No lo sabia. Después de tres días de llanto incontrolable, me miré al espejo, Ángela y Jessica habían ido por comida al supermercado y estaba sola. Lo que vi en el espejo me asustó. Era un monstruo, un monstruo tan espantoso, que retrocedí asustada y el monstruo también lo hizo. Le miré detenidamente y después de cierto tiempo comprobé con espanto que era yo misma. En eso me había convertido por su amor. En un ser informe, lleno de dolor, de agonía, de tormentos y suplicios eternos, porque sabia que amaría hasta el final al infeliz de Edward. Era tan imbécil que lo seguía amando.

-A pesar de todo, también tengo dignidad-me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza.-Tengo que salir de esto y él tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. ¿Pero como Bella? ¿Cómo?-le di vueltas al asunto y por fin tuve la respuesta. No le diría a nadie mi plan, ni siquiera a mis amigas, no quería que ellas se vieran más involucradas de lo que ya estaban. Pero Edward pagaría caro su infamia. Sé que soy débil y torpe, mucho más torpe que cualquiera, pero tengo voluntad y valgo más que él. Mucho más que él.-ese pensamiento me infundió mas ánimos a mi desdichado corazón. Y otra idea surgió.

-¿Por qué no?-Una leve sonrisa cruzó mi deforme rostro mientras buscaba cremas hidratantes y otras cosas para recuperar mi rostro. Me recosté y con cremas y todo me dormí.

Al día siguiente lunes, fuimos a la escuela, me sentí aterrada pero no podía dar vuelta atrás. No si quería salvar de mi misma suerte a otras chicas inocentes. Yo por desgracia tendría que ser el ejemplo para las demás. Edward estaba esperándome en el salón. Entré después de respirar profundo y darme valor, por fortuna el profesor entró justo después de mi. Sólo nos saludamos.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Así como ese tengo muchos fics, que les doy el titulo para que sepan que son míos.

Amor y Deseo

Amor en las sombras

Amanecer… el principio del fin

Ángeles y demonios

Atada al destino: Sangre y Amor

Billy Black: su historia

BBF..One shot Sin tu amor… prefiero morir.

Con todo mi corazón

Detrás del crepúsculo

Eclipse: Luz y sombras

El canto del Fénix

El amor es ciego

Fuego vs. Hielo

Gran Hermano Crepuscular

Lagrimas de la Luna, llanto del Sol

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen. Réquiem por un amor

Mientes tan bien

La Desicion

La Promesa

La revancha

La voz de un Ángel

Mas allá… de tu amor

Mundo de mentiras

No

Noches en seda roja

Noches sin Luna

No estoy loca… es mi condenado ángel guardián.

No existe el amor

Psyco

Rojo rubí

Secretos peligrosos

Juego por mi amor: Todo o nada

Vacío en el Corazón

Verdades de Cristal

Y muchos títulos más de HP, como verán adoro escribir, creo por ahí me faltaron unos títulos, pero pocos mas. Sólo para que sepan cuales son MIS FICS. Y que no se presten a malos entendidos.

como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpenme perdi la hoja, pero saben que yo sé quienes son pues leo cada uno de sus ocmentarios.

besos


	7. Chapter 7MUCHA SUERTE

Cap.7 MUCHA SUERTE

Cuando terminó la clase, Edward estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puede fingir tan bien? Si no fuera por que lo escuché yo misma, no lo hubiera creído.-Mi pensamiento se disolvió al momento, tenia mucho que hacer. Sin saber cómo pero el tiempo pasó rapidísimo y llegó la hora de irnos.

-¿Nos vamos Bella?-me miró a los ojos.

-No, lo siento Edward pero tengo que ir con mi padre -no lo miré a propósito, su mirada era fuego puro para mi.

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana-depositó un frío beso en la mejilla y se fue. Mientras yo corría hacia el otro lado en busca de mi objetivo: Liza Goldsmith.

Fue algo muy duro tener que decirle lo que sucedió entre Edward y yo, ella me miró al principio con recelo y un poco de enojo, pero conforme fue pasando mi historia, se empezó a quedar callada, observándome y al ultimo con gesto triste, le extendí un papel que ella se llevó. Antes de irse me dio un abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Bella, de verdad. No merecías algo así. Mil gracias, estoy en deuda contigo, te mentiría si te dijera que no me gusta Edward pero esto cambia las cosas de manera dramática-asentí un poco mejor de saber que ella había entendido. Y las cosas marchaban mejor de lo que pensé.

En ese momento en que ella se iba, sonó mi celular, era mi padre.

-Bella, cariño, necesito un favor, ¿podrías llevarme a La Push los papeles que dejé sobre la mesa? Estoy en la oficina, pero pronto iré para allá, por favor-asentí y le respondí que no había problema alguno.

Llegué a la casa y tomé los papeles, iba a irme cuando me vi al espejo y decidí cambiarme la blusa, llevaba una color crema, la cambie por una roja y salí. Rato después estaba llegando a La Push, estaba todo tan cambiado, recuerdo que cuando era niña mi padre me traía aquí a jugar con las hijas de Billy, fueron tiempos lindos, a pesar de mi torpeza era reconfortante estar ahí.

Bajé de la camioneta y enfilé a una casita en la orilla de la playa, se veía muy bonita.

-¿Bella? ¿Tú eres Bella?-volteé al oír mi nombre y vi a un joven moreno y guapo de pelo largo y muy musculoso, me quedé sorprendida.

-Si, soy Bella…-no sabia quien era pero él sonrió con confianza.

-¿No me recuerdas Bella? Soy Jacob Black, solías jugar con mis hermanas y conmigo en la playa.-le miré al principio algo confundida pero los recuerdos llegaron algo borrosos a mi mente.

-¡Oh! Si, ya recuerdo, pero tu eras pequeño-le miré mientras se acercó a mi, era más alto que yo. Y su sonrisa de verdad que contagiaba. Le sonreí.

Me llevó hasta su casa donde a los pocos minutos llegó mi padre, mientras los adultos arreglaban sus asuntos, Jacob me llevó a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Wow, te ves muy bien Bella.-su gesto me agradó mucho pero me entristeció. Él lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Te sucede algo?-negué y opté por cambiar de tema, era obvio que él se dio cuenta y no dijo nada. Seguimos platicando hasta después del crepúsculo con la promesa de vernos el sábado siguiente.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me duché y me fui a acostar, recordaba dolorosamente los ardientes labios de Edward sobre mi piel y anhelé con desesperación un solo roce suyo.

-Soy patética-gemí en medio de lagrimas de dolor. Hasta que el sueño me venció.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, tambien gracias.


	8. Chapter 8JACOB BLACK

Cap.8 JACOB BLACK

Empecé a alejarme de Edward, quien notó de inmediato el cambio en mi. Esa mañana en la cafetería, me miraba hosco.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Estas molesta conmigo?-pero que descarado.

-Sabes Edward, creo que las cosas están tomando otro rumbo, yo…-y para mi suerte ó desgracia en ese momento Ángela mi querida amiga, se acercó tímidamente y me susurró al oído.

-Te busca un chico guapísimo. Esta en la esquina-automáticamente volteé y sin poder creerlo lo ví.

¡Jacob Black estaba buscándome!, me levanté de prisa y torpemente, mientras balbuceaba cualquier pretexto a Edward que me miró sorprendido totalmente.

-Ahora vuelvo.-y lo dejé ahí, mientras las chicas miraban con interés a Jacob, que en cuanto me vio, me regaló una esplendorosa sonrisa, haciendo que automáticamente mi rostro le respondiese con otra.

-¡Bella! Espero no te moleste que haya venido.-No terminaba de salir de mi conmoción de que Jacob viniera hasta la escuela, pues el iba a la de la reservación.-En seguida me besó en la mejilla y estaba por decir algo cuando se puso serio. Yo no había notado que alguien estaba detrás mío.

-¿Algún problema?- comentó Edward tomándome de la cintura, cosa que me molestó. Jacob me miró sin decir nada. No me quedó otro remedio más que presentarlos.

-Te presento a Jacob Black, mi amigo. Jacob él es…-estaba pensando que decir cuando Edward se presentó.

-Soy Edward Cullen novio de Bella-se estrecharon las manos, pero no me gustó en absoluto sus miradas, y me extrañó de Edward, si solo era un juguete para él, pero en fin. Jacob habló sin dejar de verme solo a mi.

-Tu padre me pidió que te entregara estos papeles, dijo que si puedes llevarlos a la jefatura en cuanto salgas de la escuela.-le sonreí y acepté. Nuevamente Edward habló.

-No te preocupes Bella, en cuanto salgamos te llevo.-La mirada que le dirigió a Jacob era de desprecio, pero ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sin embargo Jacob no se arredró y eso me gustó.

-Gusto en conocerte, nos vemos Bella-y descaradamente me plantó un beso en la mejilla que con gusto correspondí. Alcancé a ver que Edward apretaba los nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos. Sin embargo no dijo nada delante de él.

En cuanto se fue, explotó Edward.

-¿Con que un amigo eh? Dime ¿desde cuando besas a los amigos de esa manera?-Me quedé quieta mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya te dije que es mi amigo y muy cercano a la familia. Y por favor Edward no me digas que estas celoso, porque no te lo creo.- El me miró con frialdad.

-Eres mi novia, mi mujer, y no me gusta que cualquiera venga y te bese. No lo permitiré- para ese momento ya había varios curiosos pues Edward estaba levantando la voz. Si lo que quería era dejarme en evidencia, también yo podía hacer lo mismo. Sus amigos ya estaban a su lado mientras mis amigas y para mi sorpresa, se acercó Liza y se puso al lado mío. Dejando perplejo a Edward.

-No eres mi dueño, y nunca lo has sido, el que haya sido tan estúpida de caer en tu juego es una cosa, pero te prometo que esto se acabó. No quiero nada contigo. Se acabó Edward, terminamos-él se quedó frío al oír mi respuesta. Sin embargo continuo.

-Bien, si eso quieres, prefiero dejarte ir, que compartirte con ese tipo. De seguro ya te acostaste con él ¿verdad?-Una fuerte bofetada le cruzó la cara en cuanto dijo eso. Si eso quería, eso tendría.

No Edward Cullen, no me he acostado con él, porque a diferencia de ti, él si es un muchacho decente, no un infeliz que apuesta su carro para poder seducir a las chicas, si, soy una estúpida porque caí en tu juego pero créeme que ni tu amigo Jeff ni Mike lograrán su cometido y Liza ya lo sabe, así que mi querido Edward, acaban de perder la apuesta.

-Bella que estupideces dices yo no…-pero no lo dejé continuar. Esto debía de acabar ahora mismo.

-No finjas mas Edward, sé que todo fue una trampa, un engaño ¿y sabes una cosa?-para ese momento casi toda la escuela estaba ahí, rodeándonos y Edward estaba sumamente pálido.-Me da lastima la siguiente conquista, que espero que tarde mucho. A no ser que sea tan idiota como lo fui yo. Pero te aseguro algo Edward Cullen. No sabes lo que acabas de perder. Adiós.- Y sin poder creerme todo lo que dije, me retiré de ahí. Nadie dijo nada, abriéndome paso mientras Lizzy me ayudaba, mis piernas parecían de gelatina de cómo me temblaban. Jessica y Ángela estaban impresionadas con lo que hice. Aunque sabia que seria la comidilla de la escuela pero eso no importaba.

Ahora venia la peor parte, estar sin Edward.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Estos dias voy a estar mega atareadisima, por lo que subo los capis hoy, y AVISO, no se si el lunes que sigue pueda actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda sobo capis diferentes, no quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo sin los fics, asi que si puedo entre semana subir aunque sea uno ó dos capis de diferentes fics, ya saben porque es.

Mi trabajo ahorita se puso muy pesado, así que por favor chicas, no me lo tomen a mal, andare del tingo al tango, loca con mucho papeleo.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras tenga un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, gracias tambien


	9. Chapter 9UN DESAYUNO

Cap.9 UN DESAYUNO

Después en mi casa, estaba sintiéndome fatal, lo que era solo el principio. Sabia que me faltaban días y días de eterna agonía, porque en definitiva no podría olvidar jamás a Edward. Él era y seria siempre el amor de mi vida. Y tendría que vivir con eso.

Pasaron varios días en los cuales Edward y yo nos evitábamos. Había sido un duro golpe a su ego, pues las chicas se alejaron de él y de sus estúpidos amigos. Sin embargo comencé a notar que poco a poco se distanciaba de ellos. La única vez que Edward intentó hablarme, lo ignoré olímpicamente, eso me costó dos noches de llanto consecutivas, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Por otro lado mi padre me llevaba más seguido a La Push, yo creo que se enteró de lo ocurrido pero no me ha mencionado absolutamente nada y eso es un alivio para mi.

Era sábado por la mañana y estábamos llegando a La Push, Jacob salio de inmediato en cuanto nos escuchó llegar.

-Bella que gusto que estés aquí. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa en lo que esta el almuerzo?-mi padre sonriendo asintió y me fui con Jacob.

Comenzamos a caminar por la arena, me gusta la arena, entonces me quité los tenis para sentirla en mis pies desnudos. Jacob hablaba de un sinfín de cosas y yo me sentía mal. A pesar de que la estaba pasando bien con él. No podía evitar recordar a mi único amor.

-¡Hey Bella! No estas en este momento conmigo ¿verdad?-Sonreí apenada y avergonzada, ya estábamos algo retirados de la casa, nos tapaban unos árboles. Él me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente.

-Sé lo que ocurrió Bella-mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, sabia que los de mi escuela lo sabían pero que él… bueno eso me dejó sorprendida y algo humillada. Baje la vista avergonzada. Sin embargo su mano se posó delicadamente en mi barbilla. Y me obligó a verlo.

-Bella, no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada. No fue tu culpa, ese infeliz no merece que estés así por el. Yo…-se puso nervioso al igual que yo y de pronto me abrazó.

-Yo te protegeré. No permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño-su abrazo tierno y calido me conmovió. Tenia poco de conocerlo y debo decir que es un gran chico. Sin embargo me separé algo incomoda de él.

-Lo siento Jacob. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo agradezco. Pero…-él solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes Bella, siempre estaré junto a ti. Yo jamás te haría algo así.-quise responder pero en ese momento mi padre nos estaba llamando a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros para decirnos que ya estaba listo el desayuno. Fue un día tranquilo y alegre con la familia Black y Jacob se portó de lo mas alegre y tierno. Me conmovió.

* * *

****

Siento mucho haber tardado pero entre mucho trabajo y un maldito troyano me hicieron la vida imposible. Hasta hoy pude tener mi compu, así que ya sabrán lo que se siente estar alejado de internet. Sniff.

Les pongo los capítulos, y de los fics que me falten es porque no he podido escribir, ustedes comprenderán y entenderán chicas lindas, mil besos

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Jazzz,Princesita y Mmenagv


	10. Chapter 10EL BESO

Cap.10 EL BESO

A partir de ese día, pasaba gran tiempo en La Push, Jacob era un amigo genial, debo decir que cuando no estaba con Ángela y Jessica, estaba con Jacob, en la escuela, ignoraba por completo a Edward, quien también me ignoraba. La clase que compartíamos: biología, era un tormento, pues yo ponía mi cabello como cortina y no lo miraba en absoluto, aunque eso no bastaba porque podía oler su esencia y para mi era enloquecedor, llegaban a mi recuerdos de nosotros y un estremecimiento involuntario me invadió. Sin embargo sabia que ya no podría ser jamás. Supe por otras chicas, que él andaba con otra chica a la que no le importó lo sucedido. Eso aumentó mi pena.

Ese viernes a la salida, caminaba en medio de Jessica y Ángela, platicábamos animadamente, cuando Ángela me distrajo a mirar hacia la salida de la escuela, seguí mi vista y estaba muy concentrada buscando lo que me decía. Sin embargo una risita de suficiencia me hizo girar al lado derecho.

Ahí estaba Edward con Kimberly, una chica muy guapa, líder porrista y vacía, que no le había importado lo sucedido. Al contrario, parecía que le ofendía mi presencia. Se enroscó a Edward como una serpiente y le besó, mientras él se dejaba llevar y la abrazaba para profundizar el beso. En ese momento quise morir. A pesar de todo le amo. Y eso me dolió horriblemente. Por un segundo Edward abrió los ojos y me vio, en seguida giré mi rostro y no lo vi. Caminé de nuevo hacia las chicas, que apenadas me miraban. Para mi buena suerte, como enviado del cielo, llegó Jacob mi amigo, en su moto, sus fuertes músculos se veían en su ajustada camiseta, en verdad era guapo y muy fornido. Se detuvo junto en la puerta a unos metros de mi.

-Bella, tu amigo parece que te llevara a casa, ¡que bueno!-murmuró Jessica en mi oído y Ángela estaba que saltaba de gusto.

-Hola Bella-una amplia sonrisa jovial y encantadora hizo que medio sonriera. Para mi vergüenza, Jacob desvío la mirada y se fijo en Edward y Kimberly. Sonrió con molestia pero en seguida cambio su gesto mostrándose muy dulce conmigo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Bella?-asentí y me despedí de mis amigas que contentas veían que subía a su moto, me abracé a él mientras se quitaba el casco y me lo ponía. Luego arrancó la moto y se despidió de mis amigas. Arrancó y salimos rápidamente de ahí. Yo quería dejar mi corazón en ese lugar para no sufrir más. El camino me pareció corto y llegamos a mi casa.

Cuando entré, Jacob entró detrás de mi.

-Bien deja tus cosas y vámonos.-le miré confundida. Y él sonrió.

-Verás, le pedí permiso a tu padre y no puso objeción, Quiero llevarte a La Push, tengo algo que enseñarte y creo que regresaremos tarde.-le miré entre incrédula y divertida, merecía un poco de descanso después del dolor que pasé, además tenia el resto de la noche para auto flagelarme por lo del maldito beso, así que sonriendo, boté mi mochila, subí a mi cuarto por una chamarra y nos fuimos.

Íbamos de vuelta hacia La Push en la carretera, cuando Jake tuvo que frenar, había un árbol caído, que no permitía el paso, así que tuvo que frenar. En un despliegue de fuerza, él solo pudo mover el tronco, cuando casi lo dejaba sobre la orilla, un auto conocido por mi, apareció del lado contrario, era un volvo gris, y no necesitaba ser genio para saber quien iba ahí.

De inmediato concentre mi atención en Jacob mientras el auto pasaba lentamente junto a mi, me negué a voltear pero sentía su mirada clavada en mi, y en seguida la voz de Kimberly que airada le dijo:

-Oye, te estoy hablando -le chilló y estuve a punto de voltear, pero me resistí. Miré a Jacob que aventó el tronco a un lado y regresó a mi lado. Se subió a la moto y en el momento en que mi rostro se recargó en su espalda, ví con sorpresa que Edward me miraba con furia desde su espejo retrovisor, iba tan lento que parecía estar estacionado, pero no era así.

Nos alejamos con un rugido y poco después estábamos en La Push. Donde pasé una tarde verdaderamente divertida con Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil y Sam, con quien hice buena amistad. Sam esta comprometido con Emily, una chica muy dulce, que de inmediato congenio conmigo.

Ya en la noche algo tarde, eran casi las once de la noche y yo estaba muerta de cansancio y en cuanto nos fuimos (Jake pidió prestado el coche a Sam para llevarme a casa, pues hacia un poco de frío) Casi en cuanto entramos me quedé dormida, pero como hacia frío, terminé por buscar el calor de Jacob. Así llegamos a mi casa, mi padre estaba esperándonos en la sala.

Después de unos minutos de platica entre Jake y mi padre, me despedí, tenia mucho sueño y deseaba descansar, pues al día siguiente iría con Jacob al acantilado. Poco antes de terminar mi ducha, Jacob se fue. Ya lista para dormir, alcancé a escuchar como se encendía un motor, con curiosidad me asomé a la ventana y observé un volvo plateado dando la vuelta a la esquina.

* * *

****

Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.

Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Xime. besos nena hermosa, gracias por ocmentar


	11. Chapter 11CONFESIONES

Cap.11 CONFESIONES

Mi sueño empezó tranquilo, Jacob y yo paseando en el acantilado, platicábamos y jugábamos, incluso estaba sonriéndole, y sin saber de donde, apareció Edward furioso, empujó a Jacob y poco después estaban enlazados en una pelea sin cuartel. Por más que trataba de separarlos ninguno me hacia caso, se acercaban peligrosamente al acantilado y llena de pánico les grité para que se quitaran, pero siguieron peleando, lo que ocasionó que ambos cayeran al vacío. Desperté con un grito.

Era casi de mañana, por lo que ya no hice amago alguno de volver a dormir, así que me levanté, Charlie ya había salido de pesca, tomé un desayuno ligero y cuando estaba terminando, tocaron a la puerta. Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta, Jacob estaba ahí, sonriente como siempre y muy alegre. Lo que me gustaba de él es que terminaba por contagiarme su sonrisa, era fácil reír con él.

Ya estaba vestida, con un conjunto de pants, y Jacob se veía muy bien con un pants negro y una playera que se ceñía a su musculoso cuerpo.

-¿Lista Bella?- asentí y tomé mis llaves y salimos, llevaba de nuevo la moto. En poco menos de media hora estábamos en La Push.

Ahora en casa de Emily la prometida de Sam, reíamos divertidas de las locuras de Jared y Paul tratando de atrapar a Jacob que hábilmente se zafaba de los brazos de sus amigos. Era una pelea amistosa t divertida, que llevaba en juego 5 dólares para quien atrapara a Jacob, por supuesto no ganaron.

Rato después estábamos caminando en las marismas platicando tranquilamente. Pero veía a Jacob algo incomodo. Parecía que quería decirme algo y no se atrevía. Finalmente llegamos a un recodo de la playa y se detuvo dubitativo.

-Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto delicada?-asentí un tanto turbada.

-¿Amas aún a Edward Cullen?-la pregunta verdaderamente me tomó por sorpresa, jamás pensé que me preguntaría algo así. Me ruboricé de inmediato y no supe que contestar, él continuó:

-Eso es un si, esperaba que no fuera así, pero en fin-suspiró algo molesto y parecía muy mortificado, sin embargo tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la colocó en su pecho.-Sabes Bella, yo estoy enamorado de ti-su declaración me impresionó más de lo que hubiera querido.

-No, no… sé que decir… yo… no puedo… no merezco que alguien se fije en mi… yo estuve con Edward… y…-apenas podía hablar, pero Jacob colocó su dedo en mis labios y me interrumpió.

-Eso no me importa Bella, el valor de una mujer no está debajo de su cintura, si no en su corazón. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero ¿podrías darme una oportunidad? Yo no pienso hacer nada que tu no quieras, estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Sólo déjame estar junto a ti. No pido más. Hasta que tú lo quieras.

Su mirada estaba fija en mi, yo francamente estaba sin aire, y pensé que Jacob estaba loco, ¿Cómo querría estar conmigo si no tenia nada bueno que ofrecerle, me encontraba dolorida, maltrecha y rota del corazón. Y entonces comprendí que tampoco quería estar sola. Él era tan calido conmigo, me apoyaba y estaba conmigo ahora en mis momentos más difíciles. Pero no quería engañarlo.

-Jacob, te agradezco tus palabras, pero la verdad es que no tengo espacio para esto. No quiero lastimarte, eres un gran amigo y te quiero, de verdad te quiero junto a mi, pero no quiero echarlo a perder. No puedo prometerte nada, y no quiero lastimarte, no lo mereces, busca a otra chica que te merezca, Leah es muy buena y ella…-su mirada se volvió tierna y dolorida, haciendo que me sintiera mal conmigo misma.

-Sí, Leah es buena, pero yo te amo a ti, no me importa lo demás Bella y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, si solo quieres que seamos amigos, lo seremos, pero quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que suceda, no importa lo que digan los demás. Siempre estaré para ti. Solo te preguntaré algo ¿Deseas que me aleje de ti?

Cuando dijo eso, mi corazón se llenó de pánico, y él lo notó, solo pude aferrarme a él y comencé a llorar en su pecho. Su mano acarició mi cabello y me abrazó con ternura.

-No, Jacob, no quiero que te alejes. Por favor no lo hagas.-Sentí como una suave risa afloró.

-Nunca Bella, nunca me alejaré de ti, a menos que tu me lo pidas. Por favor no llores, no quiero hacerte sufrir, lo que quiero es que seas feliz, y te juro que lo haré.-Me besó la coronilla y caminamos de nuevo, esta vez, mucho más tranquila pues ambos nos habíamos dicho la verdad. No podía prometerle que lo amara, pero lo necesitaba para no hundirme en los abismos interminables de dolor. Aceptarlo como amiga era tan fácil. Tal vez después…

* * *

**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**

**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no gracias tambien**


	12. Chapter 12CINISMO

Cap.12 CINISMO

Nuevamente escuela, una vez mas mi martirio. Obvio era la comidilla de las escuela pero no me importaba, mis amigas permanecían fieles a mi. En cambio Edward y sus amigos, pasaron muy malos ratos, bueno Edward no, al estar con la estúpida de Kimberly que parecía sanguijuela pegada a el todo el tiempo. Era un verdadero martirio verlos.

Procuraba entrar a mis clases lo mas pronto posible para no verlos.

Después de ese incidente, faltaba la ultima clase: biología. Caminé hacia el salón, cuando al pasar por un área sola, alguien me jaló del brazo, asombrada estuve a punto de gritar, pero me quedé de piedra al ver que era Edward. Se veía realmente enojado.

-¿Se podría saber, que trae ese tipo contigo?-me espetó furioso, sus manos no me soltaban de los brazos.

-¿De que estas hablando?-le miré a los ojos, mientras él respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No te hagas la inocente, me refiero a tu amigo, el indio.-eso me hizo reaccionar y enojar también.

-¡Suéltame!-le dije con coraje, pero en vez de eso, se acercó peligrosamente a mi.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver ¿Me entendiste? ¡No lo hagas!-eso si era de locos.

Me revolví en sus brazos mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y de un jalón estaba pegado a mi. Su voz deliciosamente aterciopelada acarició mi oído.

-Aléjate de él-esta vez, su voz parecía una suplica. Luego me miró a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de emoción y enojo.

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer? No somos nada Edward, mejor vete con tu sanguijuela rubia.-Su mirada cambio a unos ojos feroces, que me hicieron retroceder.

-Aléjate de él Bella. Es una recomendación. No te conviene-en eso me eché a reír con ganas. Él me miró consternado.

-Esa es buena… jajaja. NO me conviene-seguía riéndome en su cara, mientras él miraba hacia todos lados.

-Noticia de ultima hora Edward Cullen. No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mis asuntos.-Y señalándolo con el dedo índice lo golpeé en el pecho.

-Eres un maldito bastardo infeliz, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, no tengo nada que tratar contigo, evítate la pena de que no te haga ningún caso para la otra. Así que quítate y déjame pasar o empiezo a gritar.-él me miró sorprendido y se hizo a un lado, luego con un gruñido bastante audible, se fue. Al llegar al salón, el corazón latía a mil por hora y mis piernas temblaban del susto.

Cuando llegaron Jessica y Ángela, disimule ante ellas, la clase pasó rápidamente.

Al salir para dirigirme hacia mi camioneta, al llegar al estacionamiento, ví que Edward estaba dentro de su volvo con la estúpida de Kimberly, muy ocupados ambos, ella estaba sentada sobre él de manera tan impúdica y descarada, que yo me sonrojé , y volteé hacia otro lado. En ese momento, sonó mi celular.

Al ver quien era, una sonrisa afloró a mi rostro.

-¡Jacob!-alcé la voz sin querer. Cosa que hizo que Edward parara de lo que estaba haciendo. Y me lanzó una mirada envenenada. Me volteé para evitar verlos y seguí hablando con Jacob, pero cual sería mi sorpresa cuando lo vi que venia caminando hacia mi. Guardé mi celular y sonreí abiertamente, Jessica y Ángela se encaminaban hacia nosotros, Quil y Embry iban junto a Jacob.

-Bella-me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego me levantó en vilo haciéndome girar.

-¡Basta Jake me voy a marear!-le dije entre risas. Entonces presentamos a nuestros mutuos amigos, mientras duró ese rato de presentaciones todo fue risas. Finalmente nos despedimos y los chicos se fueron conmigo, Quil se despidió muy efusivo de Jessica, Ángela estaba gratamente impresionada. Embry se mostró un poco tímido. Ellos se fueron atrás en mi camioneta mientras Jacob me subió junto a mi. Estábamos riendo de su chiste y yo di vuelta para salir, cuando un volvo plateado me cerró el paso.

-Hey cuidado Swan, que voy a pasar-me gritó Edward desde el carro, iba hecho una furia, Kimberly le reclamaba no sé que cosa y él ni caso le hizo. Jacob se tensó de inmediato.

-No pasa nada Jacob, hay que comprender que la "parejita" tiene prisa, nosotros no, pasa Cullen, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-Jake sonrió ante lo que dije.

Edward hizo chirriar las llantas de su volvo y salió mas enojado que antes.

Rato después llegábamos a mi casa. Los chicos se bajaron y me ayudaron con unas cosas que debíamos llevar a La Push por ordenes de mi padre. Eran para Billy y Harry. Las ocurrencias de los chicos me hacían desternillarme de risa.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	13. Chapter 13NUEVAS AMIGAS

Cap.13 NUEVAS AMIGAS.

Pasé de nuevo una velada mágica en La Push. Definitivamente estos chicos siempre me hacían reír. Para cuando terminamos de cenar, mi padre se despidió pues al día siguiente tenia que ir de pesca con Harry.

Jacob me llevó a parte y me comentó algo triste.:

-Debo salir por una semana Bella, mis amigos también van, no quisiera pero debo hacerlo. ¿Estarás bien?-sus ojos negros taladraban preocupados mi rostro. Me temblaron las piernas. Si me haría falta. Pero tampoco podia depender de ellos para todo. Así que con mi mejor sonrisa:

-No te preocupes Jake. Estaré bien.-Después de eso, me fui con mi padre, al llegar a casa me duché y me dispuse a acostarme, cuando nuevamente escuché el ronroneo de un suave motor y al asomarme a mi ventana, un volvo plateado iba dando vuelta. Sin quererlo, un fuerte suspiro salió de mi pecho, ahora hasta alucinaciones tenia y me dispuse a dormir.

En la mañana cuando desperté mi padre ya se había ido.

Yo esperaba que pasara un poco más de tiempo, necesitaba unos libros y debía comprarlos en la librería del pueblo. Desayuné y me vestí, con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul ceñida y mi chamarra, rato después salía de mi casa con rumbo a la librería.

Estando ahí, revisé los títulos, pero no tenían el que buscaba. Era mala suerte, entonces debía ir a Port Ángeles a ver si lo tenían. Era una tarea que no podia aplazar pues la tenia que entregar el Lunes a primera hora.

Tomé un libro de recetas de cómo preparar pescado, me seria muy util pues Charlie siempre trae pescado a casa. Yo sabia unas recetas, pero nada como ampliar la variedad. Revisando el libro y caminando hacia la caja, choqué con otra persona.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-Era una chica como de mi estatura de pelo negro como la tinta y corto, peinado en puntas desiguales, era muy hermosa, y al verme sonrió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes yo también venia leyendo, lo siento, ¿no te hiciste daño?-Me cayó muy bien al instante, su trato me hizo sentir como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida.

-No, en absoluto, ¿tú te hiciste daño?-negó alegremente con la cabeza.

-Oye que te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café?-me sorprendí de su petición.

-Oh, cierto, soy Alice Cullen y tú eres Bella Swan ¿cierto?-el color huyó de mi rostro. Y ella lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?-me miró preocupada y yo no supe que responder, era la hermana de Edward.

-El que Edward "el idiota" Cullen sea mi hermano no quiere decir que sea como él. Por favor ¿me acompañas? Dí que si-su cara de tristeza me conmovió y no pude decir que no.

Fuimos a la cafetería que estaba a tres cuadras de ahí. En un reservado lugar donde solo nosotras podíamos ver a los demás pero ellos a nosotros no. Me sentí cómoda a pesar de la situación.

-Sé lo que hizo el estupido de mi hermano y no lo apruebo.-me dijo a bocajarro. Yo le miré entre asombrada y asustada.

-Por favor Bella, yo quiero ser tu amiga, de hecho desde antes quería ser tu amiga pero mi hermano no me lo permitió. ¡Ahora que se joda! -Sonreí ante sus palabras, pues nunca me imaginé eso de parte de ella.

-De hecho no solo soy yo, mis hermanos también desean conocerte, les agradas.-Ahí si, que me quedé fría.

-Pero, pero…-me miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-No hay pero que valga, ven vamos a que conozcas mi casa. Y a mi familia.-No supe en que momento pero cuando vi ya estábamos frente a su casa. Era realmente hermosa. Empecé a temblar.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Nuevo fic PLACER EXTREMO,ya saben si desean una noche con el Cullen de su eleccion, avisenme.**

**Mil gracias a: Xime . mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	14. Chapter 14CULLEN

Cap.14 CULLEN

-Por favor Bella, no tengas miedo, nadie de mi familia te atacará-la miró obviamente.

-Bueno él no cuenta, pero no importa, yo te defenderé.-Y luego me vi materialmente arrastrada por ella hasta la puerta de la entrada.

En el salón estaban Jasper y Emmett jugando con el play station. Rosalie la chica rubia e impresionantemente hermosa estaba leyendo una revista de moda.

-¡Hola familia!-Cuando ella saludó todos voltearon y con una enorme sonrisa fueron a nuestro encuentro.

-Les presento a mi querida amiga Isabella Swan, pero ella prefiere que le digan Bella-sonreí con timidez. El doctor Cullen salía de su despacho con su esposa Esme. También vinieron a saludar.

-Hola mucho gusto Bella, espero que nos visites con frecuencia.-me dijo Jasper al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano y apretaba cordialmente, su sonrisa era espectacular, eran muy guapos todos.

-Emm…-no sabia que responder cuando Rosalie la hermosa me tendió la mano.

-Hola yo soy Rosalie, mucho gusto Bella. Espero que te quedes a comer con nosotros.-Esa confianza me abrumaba parecía como si todos ahí me conocieran y me … quisieran.

-Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte y también esperamos que te quedes a comer.-comentó el Doctor Carlisle y Esme, y me tendieron la mano.

-Eh… pues… -miré a Alice con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

-Anda por favor ¿si?-me rendí y asentí con pena. Entonces alguien me tomó de la cintura y me dio vueltas en un abrazo apretado. Sentí que me faltaba el aire.

-Siii, se quedará a comer, jajajaja-la voz era de Emmett, enorme como un oso y juguetón como un niño.

-Ahh por cierto, soy Emmett , mucho gusto en conocerte jajajaja-cuando me bajo estaba mareada.

Finalmente Alice me llevó a su habitación donde al poco tiempo fueron Rosalie y Esme. Sin pensarlo el tiempo se pasó rápido, todos eran tan amables y agradables.

Cuando bajamos para comer, todo estaba listo, incluso Carlisle estaba ahí. Pues entraba al trabajo en la noche.

Nos sentamos todos comenzamos a comer. La platica fue muy agradable.

-Y dime Bella-comentó Esme-¿te gusta la lectura?-asentí, era uno de mis mayores placeres.

-Me encanta de hecho, conocí a Alice en la librería estaba buscando un libro que necesito para la escuela, pero no lo encontré, tendré que ir a Port Ángeles. Sólo me traje uno de recetas.

-Oh, ¿cocinas?-comentó emocionada Esme-Asentí.

-Ahora que vivo con mi padre, lo que mas guiso es pescado, pues le gusta la pesca. Así que para dar más variedad lo compré.-Todos parecían fascinados conmigo, como si nunca en la vida hubieran visto a algún humano. Era abrumador por momentos.

-¿Y que libro estabas buscando Bella?-preguntó Carlisle

Y justo entonces alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Unas risas llegaron hasta nosotros. Era Edward y llevaba a Kimberly de la mano. En el acto, todo quedó en silencio. Y él en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba yo ahí se quedó de piedra. Sin embargo Kimberly de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba Carlisle.

-Hola Señor Cullen, es un placer conocerlo, soy Kimberly, novia de Edward.-sentí que me echaban agua helada desde la punta de la cabeza y que bajaba con asombrosa rapidez hasta mis pies.

Carlisle se levantó para saludar, pero su saludo a mi parecer fue un poco frío. Luego Kimberly se acercó a Esme, ignorando por completo a los demás y obvio también a mi.

-Edward me invitó a comer-Esme de inmediato miró a Edward molesta. Pero Edward no veía a nadie más que a mi. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi y me sentí mal. Me acobardé y no levanté la vista para nada.

-Es una grosería que no me hayas avisado Edward. Siéntate Kimberly, deja traer otros cubiertos para ustedes.-Ambos se sentaron y Edward quedó justo frente a mi. Kimberly miraba en mi dirección con odio.

-Entonces Bella ¿Cuál es el libro que estabas buscando?-me volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

-"Literatura Francesa del siglo XVII"-comenté mirando mi ensalada.

-Qué casualidad, tengo ese libro, te lo presto si quieres-el que había hablado era Edward. Y entonces sacando fuerzas de no sé donde, le miré y sin querer me perdí en ese mar esmeralda. Segundos después reaccioné, mientras su mirada no se apartaba de mi.

-Oye Edward, creo que mejor me lo prestas a mi, pues también tengo que hacer la tarea. Y tampoco lo tengo.-las palabras venenosas de Kimberly no se dejaron esperar.

-No, se lo voy a prestar a Bella, tu puedes ir a Port Ángeles-todos estaban callados sin decir nada.

-Gracias pero no. Yo iré a comprarlo.-le espeté de mal talante. Y luego dirigiéndome a todos, traté de componer las cosas.-Lo que sucede es que me gustan los libros y al comprarlos obviamente me los puedo quedar. Así los puedo leer las veces que quiera.

-Uff que fastidio estar leyendo, a mi me aburre, de hecho prefiero cualquier cosa menos leer-dijo Kimberly, una sonrisa despectiva brotó de Alice. Asombrado Edward la volteó a ver.

-Se nota.-fue lo que dijo ella.

-Entonces ya está, el libro es para Bella-Dijo Edward y Kimberly le miró enojada.

-Oye pero yo soy tu… -Edward la fulminó con la mirada y le cortó la frase.

-No, se lo prestaré a -

Sin saber qué me hizo decir:

-Jacob me acompañará a comprarlo, iré más tarde.-lo dije y no volteé a ver a nadie, sabia que ahora todos miraban a Edward.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos… Ahora. Ya no tengo hambre.-Y se levantó mientras con una mano tenia sujeta a Kimberly que enrojeció y me miraba colérica.

Sin decir más, salieron de ahí, mientras Esme llegaba con lo demás.

-¿Y Edward y su novia?-Alice hizo un mohín gracioso y contestó.

-Ya se fueron, ya no tenían hambre.-Esme suspiró al parecer ¿con alivio? Esto era cada vez más frustrante, parecía como si ellos supieran muchas cosas que yo no.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	15. Chapter 15LIBROS

Cap.15 LIBROS

Terminé de comer lo más aprisa que pude, deseaba irme de ahí, no quería que llegara Edward y estar ahí. Sin embargo, cuando acabé de comer:

-¿Qué te parece si te llevamos a Port Ángeles? Creo que es una buena idea, porque aprovecharé para pasar a comprar unos discos.-Comentó como si nada Alice. Pero ya era demasiado.

-No gracias Alice, te lo agradezco de verdad pero esta vez no. Tengo que irme, han sido muy amables conmigo, y es un placer haberlos conocido a todos.-Esme y Carlisle sonrieron y se despidieron de mi, los chicos igual, aunque Alice… se resistía.

-Bueno cuando menos deja que te lleve a Forks, porque andando harás mas tiempo.-No pude negar ese hecho y subí a su auto. Un Porsche amarillo, realmente hermoso.

-Por favor Bella no quiero que esta sea la ultima vez. Déjanos ser tus amigos- ¿Acaso esta chica veía el futuro? ¿Cómo rayos sabia que en realidad yo quería alejarme de ellos? Pero su actitud me desarmó. En realidad era una chica a la que difícilmente puede decirle no.

-Esta bien-acepté derrotada.

-Sólo una condición-no quiero problemas ni enfrentamientos por mi culpa, si él está yo me voy. Y no quiero peros. ¿De acuerdo?-ella me miró sopesando sus probabilidades.

-De acuerdo-terció al final y me dio un abrazo y me besó en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Bella-Y se fue. Me quedé ahí parada sin saber bien lo que había hecho. Yo sabia bien que Jacob no iba a estar en toda la semana, por lo que fui directo a mi casa, al meter la llave me di cuenta de un paquete que estaba en el piso, al abrirlo movida por la curiosidad, me di cuenta que era el libro que necesitaba, sin embargo una oleada de furia me invadió. Entré a la casa y arrojé el libro sobre una mesa. Fui por mis llaves y mi cartera y salí en dirección a mi vieja camioneta. Una vez en camino hacia Port Ángeles, intenté concentrarme en el camino, pero era muy difícil pues las palabras de Edward me retumbaban en la cabeza.

-"Qué casualidad, tengo ese libro, te lo presto si quieres"- por supuesto que no quería nada de él. Y era nada.

Llegué a Port Ángeles muy tarde, sin embargo aún estaba abierta la librería. Tuve la suerte de comprar el libro y salí de ahí feliz. De nuevo rumbo a casa, y al llegar, estacioné mi camioneta y entré a mi casa, feliz de poder ponerme a trabajar.

Tocaron el timbre, y fui a abrir.

-Hola…-dijo una aterciopelada voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-era inaudito, lo tenia enfrente, a Edward Cullen, que me miraba sonriente.

-Quería ver si te servia el libro-pero no creo que haya sido eso, porque entró sin mas ni más y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Me tomó por la cintura dejándome sorprendida y sin poder moverme, aprovechó y me besó. ¡Dios! Este hombre besa delicioso. Por un segundo tuve las ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello y dejarme llevar. Pero solo por un segundo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Cullen? ¡Suéltame!-pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, afianzó su agarre en mi y quiso volver a besarme. Empecé a forcejear con él hasta que me soltó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto?-le grité ofendida, él me miró algo arrogante.

-Sabes que no me puedes olvidar Bella…-hizo amago de acercarse de nuevo.

-No te atrevas… o no respondo.-Él se quedó quieto y aproveché para agarrar el libro que me había dejado, sabia que había sido él. Y le aventé el libro a la cara. El que apenas agarró a tiempo.

-Llévaselo a tu novia Kimberly y ayúdale a hacer la tarea, a mi no me vengas a molestar Cullen ó te pesará…-¿de donde rayos sacaba tanto valor? Tenia mucho miedo, sin embargo seguí hablando.

-No quiero nada de ti, lo oyes, ¡absolutamente nada!-él me miró aturdido con el libro en la mano y luego vio el libro nuevo que yo había comprado.

-Pero… no tenias que comprarlo, por eso te lo di, ni siquiera es prestado. Yo…- no lo dejé terminar.

-No me interesan tus explicaciones, te dije que no quiero nada tuyo. Vete con tu noviecita y sean muy felices, no me vengas a molestar a mi. ¡Lárgate!- abrí la puerta para que entendiera que era en serio. Me miró y quiso decir algo, pero luego suspiro frustrado y salió de ahí dando un portazo.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.****. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	16. Chapter 16AMIGAS

Cap. 16 AMIGAS

Terminé muy tarde cerca de las tres de la mañana y luego me quedé dormida en el escritorio, cuando desperté era tarde, asi que me metí a bañar a prisa, ni siquiera desayuné, y salí disparada hacia mi camioneta, en poco tiempo estuve en la escuela, fue un alivio que no lloviera porque ni siquiera tuve tiempo de traer el paraguas ó el impermeable.

Entré a mis clases como siempre, poniendo la máxima atención y obteniendo excelentes notas en mis tareas. Eso me llenó de satisfacción.

Luego me dirigí a la cafetería, ya me esperaba … Dios no puede ser… Alice y sus hermanos me esperaban en una mesa aparte y Alice me hacia señas como si fuera a hacer aterrizar a un avión. Con mucho bochorno de mi parte, me dirigí hacia ellos, mientras Ángela y Jessica miraban aturdidas la escena sin decir nada.

-¡Bella! Almuerza con nosotros por favor…-ya tenia lista una charola extra, y sus hermanos me miraban divertidos, me senté despacio en el lugar vacío, mientras tomaba con cierto recelo una manzana, entre platicas, fue lo único que comí porque de verdad no tenia hambre.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me despedí de ellos porque tenia que entregar el trabajo de literatura, que me había quedado magnifico. Ya lo llevaba en la mano. Sabia que obtendría la mejor calificación, me había esforzado bastante, caminé hacia mi salón, cuando al doblar la esquina, me estaban esperando….

Kimberly y otras chicas porristas estaban esperándome, y no pude dar vuelta ni irme, asi que tuve que caminar hacia ellas. Pero al llegar junto a ellas… cerraron filas dispuestas a no dejarme pasar.

-Sabes Swan, eres un fastidio… así que solo te diré una cosa, deja en paz a mi novio. Lo oyes MI NOVIO. Edward Cullen es mío. Así que deja de fingir tu papel de niña buena y resignada porque yo no me lo trago.-Me amenazó y puso su dedo en mi pecho. Luego su mirada bajo hasta mi trabajo y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, me lo arrebató.

-¡Dame mi tarea!- para ese momento todas formaban un circulo a mi alrededor y Kimberly con malicia miró mi trabajo.

-Vaya, la nerd hizo su tarea, con el libro que debió ser mío, pero con tu carita de mosca muerta todos te creen. Pues a ver como sales de esta…- y sin mas rompió mi trabajo delante de mi.

-¡Noooo! -y luego una bofetada me derribó mientras se regodeaba lanzando pieza por pieza de mi preciado trabajo. Mientras sus amigas me arrebataban mis cosas y las empezaban a regar.

-Vaya, veo que eso es trabajar en equipo señoritas, aunque es una lastima que sea para hacer un mal…-era el profesor Varner de literatura. Y mi salvación. Todas quisieron desaparecer, pero no pudieron, pues el profesor las conocía bien

-Muy bien señorita Smith, usted y sus amiguitas están en detención. Recojan las cosas de la señorita Swan. Y usted señorita Smith tendrá que repetir el trabajo que le rompió a la señorita Swan. -ella palideció de furia, mientras el profesor le pedía el trabajo, y luego las llevó a detención mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas, antes de tocar un libro que había quedado un poco mas lejos, una mano lo sostenía frente a mi.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-otra mano me dio otro cuaderno, eran Ángela y Jessica, que juntaron mis cosas y me ayudaron, llegamos al salón, mientras todos estaban a la expectativa, al poco tiempo llegó el profesor y me miró con amabilidad.

-Un excelente trabajo señorita Swan, en cuanto lo tengo listo, lo mostraré como ejemplo de lo que les voy a pedir hoy.-Me sentí un poco alegre. Pero furiosa, pues mi trabajo lo habían destrozado. Después de contarles brevemente a mis amigas lo sucedido marché a mi ultima clase y mi peor tormento: Biología.

Hice todo lo posible por llegar al mismo tiempo que el maestro pero definitivamente no pude. Al entrar al salón, Edward ya estaba ahí, y me miró al entrar, caminé firme aunque sentía que se me doblarían las piernas ante su presencia.

Caminé hasta la banca y con total indiferencia acomodé mis cosas como si nadie estuviera junto a mi. Sólo que no esperaba lo que hizo.

-¿Qué te sucedió Bella?-con su mano tocó mi barbilla y la giró hacia él, delicadamente mientras yo me quedé en blanco… Entonces caí en la cuenta. Debía ser el moretón del golpe que esa estúpida me había dado. Alejé mi barbilla de su mano con gesto de repugnancia.

-¿No me digas que no sabes? Mmm, permíteme dudarlo de ti y tu zorra. -entonces él captó al instante.

-¿Ella te … golpeó?-parecía que le costaba trabajo entender, pero luego una sombra de ira oscureció sus ojos.

-Te prometo que jamás te volverá a tocar Bella, de eso me encargo yo. Ni ella ni nadie…-era de locos, su respuesta solo me encendió mas…

-Claro, pues ahora eres el héroe de las damiselas en peligro-y para su sorpresa comencé a reírme en su cara, lo que le disgusto terriblemente. Vi el esfuerzo que hizo en controlarse y no estallar.

-¿Porque te ríes Bella?… lo único que hago es…-no lo dejé terminar.

-¡Lo único que haces es dañarme! eres como un maldito virus que infectas todo lo que tocas …no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero que me hables, ni siquiera me…-pero en ese momento entró el profesor y para mi coraje y frustración tuve que callarme y sentarme, sin volver a verlo en absoluto. En cuanto terminó la clase, salí como bala, sólo alcancé a sentir un leve roce de su mano que intentó atrapar mi brazo pero fui mas rápida que él.

A la salida, iba hecha una furia que se acrecentó cuando al entrar en mi maldita camioneta no pudo arrancar. Por más intentos que hice, no logré que arrancara, molesta pues con todo el tiempo desperdiciado, todos ya se habían ido. Baje mi mochila y comencé a caminar, y para mi desgracia completa… comenzó a llover.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: diana, adriana nohemi. monica morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	17. Chapter 17PELEA

Cap.17 PELEA

Si. Todo estaba en mi contra. Era definitivamente uno de "esos" días, que lo único que deseas es que termine.

Caminé hacia la salida, y luego por la carretera. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, y no había donde atajarse. Empapada totalmente, me resigné y seguí caminando. Llevaba unos pasos cuando un auto se me emparejó.

-¡Bella sube! Te llevo a tu casa, o llegaras nadando.-Era Alice y Jasper, quien se bajó de inmediato y me ayudó a entrar. Agradecí infinitamente su ayuda y en menos de veinte minutos ya estábamos en mi casa. Los invité a pasar.

-¿Puedo invitarles una taza de café?-y Alice de inmediato aceptó.

-Por supuesto que si, será un placer. ¿Verdad Jasper?-él sonrió y asintió lo dicho por Alice. Entramos a mi casa y los dejé en la sala en lo que tomaba una ducha rápida y me cambiaba.

A los quince minutos bajé lista para preparar unos deliciosos capuchinos. Y rato después, reíamos de las cosas que contábamos. Cuando tocaron el timbre. Ya había parado de llover.

Abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa fue grande. Kimberly estaba justo frente a mi, y parecía furiosa.

-¡Eres una maldita infeliz! Por tu culpa me han reprobado en literatura.-de un empujón casi me manda al suelo. Sus otras amigas estaban detrás de ella. Iban muy enojadas.

-¡Dale su merecido Kim!- dijeron sus dos amigas al unisolo.

-¡Atrévete y verás como te irá…!- la voz de Alice las dejó frías. Y luego la presencia de Jasper se impuso.

-Señoritas, no permitiré que le pongan una mano encima a Bella. Así que ustedes deciden…

-Esto será genial, sonríe Kim, para que todos te vean…-Alice tenia su celular en la mano y estaba grabando lo que había pasado. Kim retrocedió asustada.

-Imagínate como se pondrá el jefe Swan, cuando vea este video. Uhh yo creo que irá a darte una visita con una orden de restricción.-Kim palideció furiosa. Pero eso no fue todo. En ese momento con un rechinido de llantas, un volvo gris se detuvo violentamente junto al carro de Alice.

-Mmm, esto se pondrá mejor-murmuró Jasper, mientras yo veía todo lo ocurrido sin poder creerlo. Edward bajó de su carro hecho una fiera. Miró a Kimberly con ojos asesinos. Y luego volteó a verme, su mirada cambió radicalmente.

-¿Te hizo daño Bella?-pero Kim no se quedaría callada.

-¿Qué? Todavía la defiendes. ¡Hizo que me reprobaran Edward! ¡Es una estúpida mosca muerta!

-¡Cállate! Y no la llames asi.-eso fue el colmo para Kim.

-No me callo y la llamo como quiera, es una infeliz, mosca muert…-no terminó porque Alice que ya estaba junto a ella, le propinó una cachetada que casi la tira. De inmediato Jasper la jaló hacia él.

-Suéltame Jasper, le voy a enseñar a esta tipa modales. Si el estúpido de mi hermano no lo hace, lo haré yo.-Pero Edward ya le había ganado distancia. Tomó del brazo a Kim y la jaló hacia el coche.

Antes de irse, Edward volteó a verme

-Lo siento Bella, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.- Y entre gritos de ella y jalones de él, la subió al auto, las otras chicas, solo miraban sorprendidas todo mientras el volvo se iba, después se marcharon en silencio y rápidamente, sin su líder no eran nada.

-Lo siento…-les dije a Alice y a Jasper.

-No te disculpes Bella, no fue tu culpa.-Sin embargo se despidieron y también se fueron.

Al poco rato mi padre llegó y cenó, no le comenté absolutamente nada. Luego de un rato subí a mi recamara y ahí en mi cama, me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido. Kimberly no se quedaría así.

Buscaría la revancha. Pero le haría frente, no soy de pleitos, pero tampoco permitiré que esta idiota me moleste solo porque defiende a su estúpido novio.

Y esa noche soñé con Edward. Un sueño ardiente y sensual.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: petty, diana,mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	18. Chapter 18REGRESA

Cap. 18 REGRESA

Al día siguiente Alice en la clase de trigonometría, me invitó al cine. En Port Ángeles. No sabia bien que decir, por lo que me dijo:

-Solo iremos cinco: Rose, Emmett, Jasper, tú y yo, por favor, será divertido y el imbécil de mi hermano no irá, lo prometo.-Después de diez minutos de intensa renuencia y de insistencia de Alice, derrotada dije que si. Entonces ella me dijo que irían por mi a las cuatro de la tarde.

El chisme del día era que Edward había terminado con Kimberly, la que me veía de lejos con mirada asesina y ojos hinchados de llorar. No sentí alegría por su desdicha, y me alejé de ahí en cuanto acabaron las clases.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, una sorpresa me esperaba: Jacob.

-¡Bella!-y me cargó en sus brazos feliz de verme, yo también estaba feliz de verlo. Y cuando me tuvo cerca notó el golpe.

Muy serio me bajó y me miró fijamente, con furia contenida me preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió?-sin embargo no espero mi respuesta, sus ojos brillaron de furia.

-¿Ese infeliz se atrevió a tocarte…?-levanté mis manos hacia su pecho y negué rápidamente.

-No Jacob, espera no es así…-y después que le conté todo lo que sucedió, me miraba escéptico.

-¿Y aún así eres amiga de los Cullen?-ya sabia que seria difícil para él quitarse el prejuicio hacia los demás Cullen, y sabia que de ahora en adelante viviría entre la espada y la pared.

Después de un rato de platica, él se marchó, no quería pero tenia que llevar a su padre con Sam Uley. Y cuando se marchó a los pocos minutos llegaron ellos, los Cullen.

Tal como había prometido Alice, solo venían los cinco. Subí en el Jeep que manejaba Emmett, quien esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando me vio subir.

-Ahora si a divertirnos.-Comentó alegre mientras los demás lo coreaban. Me sentí extraña, como si fuera un alíen, mascota de ellos. Deseché esos pensamientos cuando llegamos al cine.

-Veremos una película romántica-dijo Alice

-No, será de acción- masculló Jasper

-No, no, no será de terror ¿verdad Bella?-Emmett les había refutado eso y para colmo me involucraba a mi. Pero definitivamente no quería ver romances, estaba entre la acción y el terror. Por lo que Jasper sacó una moneda y la tiro al aire.

-Cara: acción y Cruz: terror.-Mordí mi labio al ver a Alice medio enfurruñada al igual que Rose.

Cruz. Lo que significaba que veríamos una película de terror.

-¡Genial! Vampiros ¡uhhh!-hizo el amago de que era vampiro y no pudimos evitar reírnos de su parodia. Jasper compró los boletos y no aceptó el dinero que le di.

-Eres nuestra invitada Bella…-después compraron palomitas y chucherías y entramos. A los pocos minutos ya estábamos viendo la película, pero por el exceso de bebida, tuve que ir al baño. Me disculpe y salí en dirección al baño. Cuando salí mucho mas refrescada iba hacia la entrada a la sala cuando lo vi. Edward estaba entrando al cine, a la misma maldita sala a donde yo iba. Volteé y vi en el estacionamiento su volvo, al lado del Jeep.

¿Acaso me habían engañado ellos? No, no lo creo. Furiosa, lo vi entrar justo en la sala donde estaban ellos. Instintivamente tomé el camino contrario. La salida.

Salí de ahí, molesta. ¿Por qué todo lo arruinaba él? Caminé unas cuadras y de pronto caí en la cuenta que ellos no sabían que yo había huido. Le mande un mensaje a Alice.

"Lo siento Alice. Voy a casa. No vayan."

Después de eso, caminé sin rumbo fijo. Perdida en mis pensamientos. No me di cuenta cuando había oscurecido. Comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, era Alice, pero no quería hablar, así que lo apague.

Caminé entonces hacia la avenida, pues estaba vagando sin rumbo fijo. Y fue cuando lo vi…

-¡Jake!-sentí un alivio enorme al verlo.

-¿Bella? ¿qué haces aquí?-me abrazó en cuanto llegué con él.

-Es largo de contar. ¿Me podrías llevar a casa por favor?-él me miró divertido.

-Claro, sube. -en cuanto subí nos marchamos de ahí. Tenia algo de pena y molestia por Alice y los demás. Pero no creí que ellos lo hubieran planeado así.

-Estaba en el cine, cuando lo vi…-no quise terminar la frase. Pero Jake entendió.

-No debiste haber ido.-Musitó molesto.

-Lo sé. Pero yo no conté con esto.-él bufó molesto de mi argumento.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien y a salvo.

Llegamos a mi casa y las luces estaban apagadas. Mi padre aún no llegaba.

-Muchas gracias Jake, te debo una-El soltó una carcajada.

-No lo olvidaré Bella, es mas te re…-dejo de hablar y al momento enrojeció de furia. No sabia que le ocurría hasta que miré en la dirección que él veía.

Edward Cullen me miraba recargado desde su volvo. Y también estaba que echaba chispas.

Jacob salió de su auto y yo vi al momento lo que se avecinaba.

-No Jake, detente, por favor.-le puse mis manos en su enorme pecho y siguió caminando hacia Edward que también empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección. Y me asusté. La mirada de ambos era fria y peligrosa. Cuando estuvo cerca, Jake me puso detrás de él, protegiéndome.

-Bella…-su voz denotaba un enorme esfuerzo por aparentar tranquilidad, pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Déjala en paz!-le espetó Jacob

-Tú no te metas… esto es entre Bella y yo-al momento Jacob se prendió de él.

-Da la casualidad de que no quiere nada contigo…-apenas podían contener las respiraciones de lo agitados que estaban y yo me moría de la angustia. No había nadie a quien recurrir y esto terminaría muy mal.

-¡No me toques estúpido!

-Entonces ¡déjala!

-No te vuelvas a poner enfrente o no respondo…-le respondió lentamente Edward mientras Jake avanzó de nuevo hacia él.

-No dejaré que la lastimes de nuevo-y cuando ambos se iban a trenzar a golpes me interpuse.

-¡Basta! ¡Alto! Deténganse los dos. Ya es suficiente. Con las manos los separe y ambos no dejaban de verse con odio.

-Edward, vete de aquí. Ahora…-él me miró y luego a Jacob, se dio la vuelta y se fue molesto. Desapareció su auto por la calle a los pocos segundos.

-Jake… es mejor que te vayas…-iba a replicar.- Por favor.

No dijo más y se fue también. Me quedé ahí afuera de la casa, temblando del susto. Mi corazón parecía que se saldría del pecho, era incluso doloroso. Caminé despacio con miedo de caerme, sentía las piernas tan temblorosas y débiles que me detuve del porche. Y entré.

Subí a mi recamara y me recosté, deseaba fervientemente que esto no hubiera ocurrido, pero paso. Pensaba en mil cosas, pero todas ellas relacionadas con Edward cuando se abrió la puerta de mi recamara.

Y ahí estaba él, con su cabello broncíneo alborotado y salpicado de diminutos diamantes, ¿ó eran gotas de lluvia? Su rostro se veía desencajado, parecía que sufría mucho, no dijo nada. Ni yo pude moverme, él caminó despacio hasta mi, con lentitud, avisándome que no me haría daño.

Su sufrimiento me dolió. Y cuando lo tuve junto a mi, cayó de rodillas y su rostro se enterró en mi. No podía comprender que le sucedía, hasta que entendí después de unos minutos, que el subir y bajar de su pecho, sólo significaba que él estaba llorando. Cuando segundos después él levantó su rostro hacia mi, se me partió el corazón al ver sus esmeraldas inundadas de lágrimas, era puro dolor lo que había en él. Y yo no quería que sufriera.

Levanté su rostro hacia mi, y sin mediar ni una sola palabra, lo besé. No había necesidad de palabras. Todo lo decíamos con la mirada. Sentí sus labios amoldarse a los míos. Y su lengua danzaba con la mía. Sus brazos me estrecharon y me recostó suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarme. Cuando pude jalar aire, Edward no había separado sus labios de mi. Seguía recorriendo mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que me hizo sentir escalofríos de placer y mis manos se aferraron a él con desesperación. Lo había extrañado tanto, sus besos eran fuego puro, que calcinaba cada parte de piel donde posaba sus labios.

Se levantó levemente sólo para aferrarse a mi boca. ¡Sus besos son increíbles! Tan dulces, tan tiernos, y tan pasionales, que literalmente me derrito en sus brazos. Sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo desesperadas, sus caricias son tan ardientes, y sus murmullos me transportan a otra dimensión de placer.

-Te amo Bella

-Te deseo amor

-Quiero estar siempre dentro de ti.

-Solo pensar en ti me quema. Necesito que apagues este fuego que llevo dentro Bella, te necesito…-esas solas palabras me estaban enviando al paraíso. Lo miré y pude ver el fuego en sus ojos, esa necesidad de besar, acariciar, penetrar, era verdadera necesidad. Ambos lo sabíamos. Yo sabia que su simple toque me convertía en su esclava. Yo haría lo que él me pidiera.

Y luego él encima de mi. Con su perfecto cuerpo frotándose en el mío, sintiendo las ansias de más… mordió mi labio inferior antes de entrar en mi.

Sus embates eran una tortura deliciosa, mil y un sensaciones de agolparon violentamente en mi. Y entonces sus arremetidas cobraron fuerza, tuve que agarrar las sabanas en un puño porque estaba al borde del orgasmo, las embestidas de Edward eran enloquecedoras, alucinantes y yo, yo estaba en el paraíso.

-Te amo… Isabella- qué raro. Él nunca me decía así.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, disculpen por no poder los demás pero ya no pude, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: diana, adriana, y nohemi, (de verdad gracias nohemi)mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	19. Chapter 19LA FIESTA DE LOS CULLEN

CAP19 LA FIESTA DE LOS CULLEN

-Isabella… ¡Isabella!-abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Y mi padre acaba de llegar. Era tarde casi las once de la noche. Tocó a mi puerta y abrió.

-Lo siento cariño, debí pasar de largo, pero quería saber si estabas bien. No había ningún ruido en la casa y bueno… que descanses.-respondí con un gruñido. Molesta por saber que había sido un sueño y por haber sido mi padre quien me despertara en lo mejor. 

Estaba a solo un día del fin de semestre. Y feliz de que tuviera vacaciones de verano. Eso significaba un buen tiempo sin ver a Edward. 

Alice se acercó a mi. Con una cara de felicidad como si le hubieran regalado un millón de dólares y se lo fuera a gastar en Milán o Paris. Me tomó de las manos y me dio una vuelta. Jasper contenía a duras penas la sonrisa.

-Mañana daremos una fiesta Bella y quiero que vengas… sin excusas ni pretextos. No pasara nada. Bueno si… ¡nos divertiremos mucho! Emmett sonrió ampliamente mientras Rose llamaba a Esme para decirle que si iba.

Y nuevamente me vi arrastrada hacia una fiesta que no quería. Pero por alguna causa o motivo no podía decirle no a Alice.  
De momento se me ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Jacob , pero se desvaneció de inmediato cuando recordé la pelea que estuvo a punto de suceder. Era mejor ir sola. Sólo le avisé. Y aunque se oía molesto no dijo nada en contra. Por su parte él me dijo que tenia que ir ese sábado con su padre a Port Ángeles. Todo iba saliendo bien.  
Se llegó el sábado y ya eran oficialmente vacaciones de verano. Y ese dia fue el más caluroso que se haya recordado en Forks, de tal manera que fui con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa ligera de tirantes y un suéter delgadísimo.

No se aguantaba nada más. La tarde noche estuvo muy acalorada y fue una verdadera suerte que Alice repartiera delicioso ponche frío.

Dejé mi vaso un momento en la mesa y me dirigí a ver los cuadros que tenían en las paredes. Eran simplemente hermosos. Una colección digna de alguien que sabe de arte. Me devolví a la mesa a tomar mi vaso. Y fue cuando vi a Kimberly. Iba hacia el cuarto de Edward y su mirada era malévola y socarrona. No la seguí viendo y preferí dar un trago a mi ponche. Justo en ese momento vi a Jacob venir hacia mi.

-Bella-me abrazó y me dio vueltas y sin poder hacer nada me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que me sonrojara. Tanya tocó suavemente a la puerta que a pesar de la música algo fuerte, pude escuchar. Abrió Edward y nos vio cuando Jacob me besó y ella se le abalanzó a los brazos, cerrando la puerta mientras lo besaba ardientemente. 

Eso me dolió y mucho. ¿Qué me importaba que él y Kimberly tuvieran sexo en su cuarto mientras todos estábamos en la fiesta? Al parecer habían vuelto a ser novios. ¿Y porque carajos tenia que estar pensando en lo que esos idiotas hicieran? A mi qué podía importarme. 

-Te importa porque aún lo amas, tonta-me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza, tal vez mi conciencia, ¿pero qué rayos? Porque me pasaba esto a mi.  
Volví a mi triste realidad cuando Jacob se disculpó, él también vio a Kimberly entrar a la habitación de Edward.

-Me voy Bella pasé por aquí para avisarte que regreso hasta el miércoles. ¿Te cuidarás verdad?-lo dijo tomando mi barbilla en su mano. Asentí y el sonrió.-Nos veremos pronto Bella, te quiero.-Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Mientras yo me quedaba mirando la puerta y recordado que arriba Edward estaba con Tanya. Y recordé que él me había dicho que ella no volvería a lastimarme. Tomé el resto de mi ponche y la boca me supo amarga, era por demás. Lo mejor era irme de ahí.  
Salí de la casa y tomé camino a mi casa.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿De nuevo así, Sin más? ¿Huyendo?-Era Jasper. Quien me había observado desde hacia rato. Estaba con Alice, bailando. Pero al parecer no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor Bella. ¿Por qué no lo intentas una sola vez?-Íbamos caminando mientras hablábamos. No me había dado cuenta hasta que estuvimos junto a su carro.

-Sube, te llevaré a tu casa-Jasper era muy intuitivo. Sabia mis estados de animo. Y lo que mas me gustó es que no me obligo a ir de nuevo a la fiesta. En veinte minutos ya estaba en mi casa.

-Gracias Jasper-le dije agradecida. Ya estaba fuera del auto y me recargué en la ventana.

-De nada Señorita.-Sonrió y en ese momento pasó.

Me sentí débil, alcancé a ver que movía la boca mirándome preocupado. Todo me daba vueltas y una sensación de malestar y nausea me invadieron. Intenté caminar pero mi cuerpo no respondió, sólo vi un manchón de suelo cuando iba cayendo. Y luego nada.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, estoy emocionada, Mundo de Mentiras se acerca cada vez mas a los 1000 reviews y no puedo creerlo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.**

**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**

**Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:diana, adriana nohemi, Andreiita-crepuz, petty, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	20. Chapter 20HOSPITAL

Cap.20 HOSPITAL 

POV JASPER 

Pobre Bella, me enfurecía sobremanera que Edward la hubiera engañado. Amo a a Alice profundamente y sé que si no estuviera tan enamorado hasta la medula de los huesos, lo estaría de Bella. Es un chica sencilla, ingenua y buena. Sé perfectamente que sigue enamorada de Edward pero no se lo merece. 

Yo vi de lejos a Bella y vi también como miraba con desilusión hacia la habitación de Edward. Luego salió, pero no quería que se fuera así. No tenia por que irse, pero sabia que era terca, lo mejor que pude hacer es llevarla a su casa. Pensaba decirle unas cuantas cosas a Edward en cuanto llegara, pero para mi desgracia, no llegué de nuevo a la fiesta. 

-Bella, ¿estas bien?-la miré que palideció y luego me miró de manera extraña, quiso dar unos pasos y cuando ella iba cayendo, yo iba corriendo para detener su caída. No alcancé a llegar.  
Cuando la levante en mis brazos ella estaba inconciente.

-Bella, Bella-intenté reanimarla pero nada pareció funcionar. Su cuerpo tembló convulsivamente y se detuvo de golpe. Y me asusté, la tomé en brazos y la metí en el coche de nuevo, corrí hacia mi lado y abrí la puerta impaciente. Arranqué con prisa y sin delicadeza, Bella ya tenia el cinturón de seguridad, pero parecía una muñeca desmadejada, tomé mi celular y de prisa marqué con Alice. 

-Alice, necesito tu ayuda, Bella se desmayó cuando la traje a su casa, no sé que haya podido ser, ahora mismo la llevo al hospital, por favor dile a tu padre. Nos vemos allá. Y cerré el celular sin más. Alice se enojaría sin embargo no me importó. Ahora lo importante era Bella. 

Después de quince angustiosos minutos llegue por fin al Hospital, abrí la puerta y le quité el seguro, la saqué en brazos y corrí con ella hacia adentro, la enfermera me miró y dio la voz de alarma por lo que en cuanto entré, ya venían con una camilla. La coloqué ahí mientras un doctor joven la atendía, le checo el pulso mientras me preguntaba

-¿Es alérgica a algún medicamento? ¿Se desmayó por alguna caída?-había observado el chichón que se le estaba formando en su frente. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es familiar suyo?  
Solo pude balbucear algunas cosas.

-No sé si sea alérgica a algo, cuando se desmayó fue cuando se cayó no tuve tiempo de llegar a ella a tiempo-me molestó ese hecho, mis padres me habían criado de manera que una mujer es lo mas sagrado y se le debe de cuidar y respetar siempre.-Tiene 17 años y soy su amigo. Su padre es el Jefe de Policía, Charlie Swan.

Con estos pocos datos el doctor corrió con la camilla hacia una sala donde me prohibieron el paso. Justo en ese momento que me apretaba la cabeza angustiado, llegaron ellos.  
Carlisle se iba poniendo la bata. Mientras los demás un poco mas rezagados me buscaban.

-¿Donde esta?-y solo moví la cabeza, se puso su gafete y entró rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió Jasper?-Alice venia sin aliento, seguida de Emmett y Rosalie, mientras Esme mostraba preocupación. Me rodearon.

-No sé que pasó, la había dejado en su casa y no había dado dos pasos cuando sin poder detenerla, cayó inconsciente.-Alice contuvo un gemido.

-Dios santo-agregó Esme con ojos brillantes. Su padre tiene que saber, sacó su celular y marcó. Después de un minuto colgó.

-Espero que no sea grave…-murmuró Esme mirándome con intriga.

Fue cuando lo noté. Edward no estaba ahí. Miré a Alice mientras los demás iban a sentarse a la sala de espera.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-murmuré fríamente. Ella alzó sus preciosos ojos negros y me miró con algo de vergüenza.

-Estaba ocupado con … esa zorra-me quedé en shock.

-¿No le dijiste?-ella me miró consternada.

-No pude. Cuando abrí la puerta para avisarle de Bella, él… ella… Dios, esto es vergonzoso, la cosa es que ella estaba desnuda encima de Edward. Y él también estaba des…-

-Esta bien no necesito detalles. La ira en mi se iba acumulando, cuando sonó el celular de Alice.

Ella miró con furia el nombre y contestó.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Edward?-yo tenia ganas de quitarle el celular y decirle unas cuantas verdades a Edward. Sin embargo mi pequeña hada solo dijo:

-No te interesa saber donde estamos, sigue con tu zorra, que ha de estar en celo-y le colgó. Alice es tan … ella. Por eso la adoro. Y luego se acercó a mi, compartíamos la preocupación de saber cómo estaba Bella. 

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:Tatika, monica morales,diana, Janit, daiu. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	21. Chapter 21DECEPCION

**Nunca pongo el disclaimer pero esta más que sabido que los personajes son de Stepheni Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, sin ningún afan de lucro, mi unico proposito es entrenerlos a ustedes.**

**besos**

Cap.21 DECEPCIÓN

JASPER POV

Sonó otro celular y vi que Esme contestaba. ¡Rayos! Ella si le diría. Estaba en eso cuando vi llegar al Jefe Swan, pálido y asustado.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-se dirigió hacia Esme que ya había guardado el celular.

-Esta adentro, mi marido y los otros doctores la están atendiendo. Estamos esperando que nos digan que sucedió.  
A grandes rasgos Alice le contó lo sucedido y luego él volvió la vista hacia mi.

-Cuéntame lo que sabes.-Y nuevamente comencé con el relato. Él me miró sin creerme pero no dijo nada… aún. Rato después esperábamos impacientes que alguien nos dijera como estaba.

-Por fin salió un doctor, amigo de Carlisle. Y todos nos apiñamos alrededor de él.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija doctor?-preguntó Charlie nervioso y asustado, con el alma en un hilo.

-Ya esta bien. Sólo que tendrá que quedarse esta noche para que descanse.-murmuró el doctor, como si no quisiera decir las palabras.

-Pero ¿Qué le pasó?-el doctor miró a Charlie y luego a todos nosotros.

-Bueno, pues…-Charlie estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-¡Dígalo ya con un demonio! ¿Qué rayos le pasó a mi hija?-El doctor tomó aire y por fin dijo:

-Estaba… ebria- Eso hizo que Charlie gritara furioso

-¿Cómo que estaba ebria? Mi Bella ebria… eso no es posible…-lo dijo más para si mismo. Y luego nos miró molesto.

-¿Qué demonios le dieron a mi hija?-Alice lo miró seria.

-Solo dimos ponche. Nada más , las bebidas son libres de alcohol. -Una sonrisa despótica cruzó su rostro, ahora estaba furioso.

-¿Y crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? Bella se embriagó por obra del espiritu santo ¿verdad?-Fue cuando Esme le dijo:

-Mi hija le esta diciendo la verdad. Yo misma preparé el ponche y las bebidas y le aseguro Jefe Swan que no hay ni un poco de alcohol en ellas. Si desea puede verificarlo. Por dios santo son adolescentes, ¿cree que yo les daría algo así?-Charlie echaba humo por los oídos. No podía culparlos de nada. Pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera tener sospechas y fue cuando se dirigió a mi en forma amenazadora. Di un paso atrás al notar lo fúrico que estaba.

-¡Tú! tú la fuiste a dejar a la casa, ¿Qué le diste infeliz? ¿Quisiste aprovecharte de ella no?-ya me tenia agarrado por las solapas. Cuando Carlisle apareció y justo en ese momento vi a Edward llegar y ver todo, parecía impresionado.

-Charlie, tranquilo, si no hubiera sido por Jasper, no sabríamos que le había sucedido a Bella.-Carlisle trató de tranquilizarlo. Pero él no dejaba de zarandearme, no hice nada porque era fustigar más su furia.

-A lo mejor fue su miedo de que algo le pasara, cuando la embriagó…

-¡BASTA!-gritó Esme y todos volteamos a verla.

-¡Déjelo ya Jefe Swan! entiendo su ira pero no puede culpar a los demás, ¿Por qué no espera a que Bella nos diga que sucedió?-Charlie me soltó despacio, pensando lo que le habían dicho.

-Esto aún no se acaba. -Y luego miró a Carlisle que lo llamó hacia otro lado. Comenzaron a hablar. Pero Edward seguía ahí, con cara de sorpresa, mientras nos veía a todos. Quiso acercarse a Alice, pero finalmente se dirigió a Esme, su madre, en pocos minutos, él sabia lo ocurrido. No esperé que fuera hasta nosotros. Pero lo hizo.

-Jasper ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?-Alice lo veía con furia. Y él parecía abochornado.

Caminamos saliendo por la puerta del hospital. Llegamos a un lugar detrás de las columnas que nos dejaban completamente ocultos. Ahí se detuvo y volteó a verme, parecía algo angustiado. Pero yo no era Esme.

-Jasper ¿qué le sucedió a Bella?-le miré con sorna.

-¿Y a ti que te preocupa? No sé porque viniste Edward, si estabas tan ocupado, me extraña que le hablaras a Alice, cuando tienes otras prioridades-su rostro se distorsionó de furia. Sin embargo su rostro cambio al instante siguiente y con voz contenida :

-Sólo quiero saber que le sucedió Jasper…-Y pude notar la tensión y la angustia en él. Estaba desesperado.

-No sé para que preguntas Edward a fin de cuentas ella no te importa lo más mínimo, no te importa romperle el corazón una y otra vez, eres tan poco hombre.-Lo que quería es que se enojara, quería golpearlo, pero no quería que él lo permitiera, quería que presentara batalla.

-Por favor… Sólo quiero saber cómo esta. Yo… no sabía nada. Yo… no quería Jasper… pero-Genial, ahora se haría la victima.

-Sabes Edward, no me interesa lo más mínimo lo que te suceda a ti. Ni a "tu chica" sólo dejen a Bella en paz. Porque si no… ella no está sola, me tiene a mi.- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

-Ella me esta importando más de lo que pensé.-Él súbitamente se puso rígido pero después sólo un segundo mas tarde sonrió sin alegría, con desdicha y entonces le conté lo sucedido, desde que ella estaba en la casa hasta que la puse en la camilla.

-Gracias Jasper, es más de lo que merezco…-y luego se fue a un rincón, apartado de todos. Y luego de unos minutos, no lo ví.

BELLA POV

Cuando desperté, me sorprendió un terrible dolor de cabeza, y de ver a una enfermera que me estaba acomodando el suero, y entonces:

-Ayyy-una aguja se insertó en mi brazo, y la enfermera muy seria acomodó el suero. Luego se fue. Vi la habitación de un blanco inmaculado, con un biombo en la esquina izquierda y una cortina del otro lado, corrida. Y lo que debía ser el baño, con la puerta entre abierta.

El dolor del pinchazo pasó pero no mi miedo. Estaba en un hospital y no sabia porqué, el fuerte dolor de cabeza y un ligero mareo me hicieron quedarme quieta. Entonces después de respirar profundamente, se abrió la puerta. Mi padre entró y yo intenté sonreír a pesar de mi malestar. No sabia que había pasado y esperaba que él me dijera algo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Bella…?-me miró con decepción y tristeza en sus ojos.

Le miré confundida y ahora asustada. Él no me miró cuando comentó :

-¿Porqué te embriagaste Bella?

-¿Qué?-grité sorprendida. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando papá?-y vi el enojo en sus facciones.

-Estuviste tomando, deja de fingir… el doctor me lo dijo.

-¡Eso es mentira! Tú sabes que no me gusta el alcohol…-mis ojos estaban fijos en sus furiosos y tristes ojos.

-No me mientas Bella, ¿acaso crees que los doctores se van a equivocar en algo tan delicado?

-Pero… es que no es verdad, ¡yo no tomé mas que ponche!

-Esta bien Bella si quieres encubrir a Jasper ó a los Cullen, tú sabrás, solo te digo que estas castigada, no podrás salir de casa… en todas las vacaciones-y con un gesto de amargura comentó:

-Pensé que me tenias mas confianza…-y cambió abruptamente de tema.

-Vengo por ti mañana-y salió sin despedirse, mientras mis ojos eran manantiales de dolorosas lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro. ¿Cómo era posible? Eso era mentira. Yo detestaba el alcohol. No sé que pasó en los malditos aparatos, que algo comenzó a sonar fuerte, entró una enfermera y vio hacia ellos. Luego salió corriendo y al poco tiempo entraba un doctor con una inyección.

-No, por favor, ya no.-El doctor colocó la inyección en el suero, para luego darle indicaciones a la enfermera. Yo sentí que flotaba y que no sentía mi cuerpo, una extraña y deliciosa sensación de sueño me embargó. Esto era mejor.

A pesar de la inconciencia, sentí que alguien más estaba conmigo. Y luego de un minuto, sentí algo calido en mi mejilla. Definitivamente estaba alucinando.

* * *

_**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**_

_**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**_

_**Mil gracias a:Adriana Nohemí, Love Vampire,, diana, monica morales, janit, Samantha, Kenny de Cullen(eres un sol,tqm), Caresme(hermosa te quiero)daiu. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_

_**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**_

_**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**_


	22. Chapter 22ENCERRADA

Cap.22 ENCERRADA 

Cuando salí del hospital mi padre no me dirigía la palabra más que para lo indispensable. Me sentí muy mal, porque por más que le juré que no fue cosa mía, no me creyó. La parte más embarazosa de todo fue cuando iba saliendo y los Cullen estaban ahí, de hecho fue Carlisle quien me dio de alta. Esme me abrazó y me dio un rápido beso. Y eso lo agradecí infinitamente.

-¡Que alegría que ya estés bien cielo!-tuvo que soltarme porque mi padre gruñó impaciente, no se caracterizaba por tener tacto en las situaciones delicadas. Luego fue el turno de Rose y Emmett, quien me abrazó rápido y me soltó con un guiño travieso en su rostro.

-¿Nadie se aburre a tu lado eh?-ese comentario le valió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Rose. Alice y Jasper me miraban desde al lado izquierdo de Esme.  
Alice, me abrazó y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Por favor Alice, no llores, no fue tu culpa, no fue de nadie.-Jasper me miraba en parte con dolor y en parte aliviado y creo que entendía porqué. Me había dicho Carlisle que él me trajo al hospital. Si no hubiera sido por él… Caminé hacia él cuando alguien se movió y lo alcancé a ver con mi visión periférica, era… Edward. 

Ese hecho me dejó clavada en mi lugar y Alice lo miró, al igual que Rose y Emmett, Esme platicaba con Carlisle por lo que no se dio cuenta. Le miré por un segundo y por su expresión, parecía… angustiado, no supe que hacer y por una milésima de segundo mis pies se movieron hacia él. Jasper hizo una mueca, como si fuera a hablar y fue justo en ese momento cuando: 

La puerta del hospital se abrió entrando Kimberly por ella, me miró y por un milisegundo la furia brilló en sus ojos, pero encontró su objetivo:

-Edward mi amor… ya estoy aquí.-él volteó hacia ella, mientras ella corría hacia él y lo abrazaba, besándolo. 

Mi corazón ya destrozado, volvió a doler incesante, jadeé en busca de aire y miré a Jasper mientras corría hacia él.

-¡Gracias por todo Jasper!-él me abrazó y me estrechó fuertemente durante un segundo. Cómo queriendo aliviar mi dolor.

-¡Isabella Swan, vámonos ya!-gritó mi padre sumamente molesto. Ya no volteé para nada, mi vista se clavó en el suelo y salí rápidamente de ahí, subí a la patrulla de mi padre y por primera vez me sentí como una criminal. 

Tenia tantas ganas de llorar, sentí un profundo dolor, era tonta muy tonta por seguir con este absurdo amor hacia Edward, cuando él solo me hería una y otra vez. Era masoquista porque a pesar de todo lo amaba con todo mi ser. Pero él no se cansaba de darme muestras de que jamás le importé, que nunca me quiso. Aguanté lo mejor que pude el trayecto, aunque se complicaba con el silencio de mi padre, quien no decía nada, aumentando mi culpa. 

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi padre en cuanto entró, sólo dijo:

-Estas castigada Isabella, no podrás salir en todas las vacaciones. Ni recibirás visitas, ¿entendiste? Para que lo pienses bien antes de volver a querer engañarme.-No tenia ningún caso discutir con él, si no me había creído cuando le dije, menos lo haría ahora.

-Claro, no hay problema.-y subí a mi habitación. Dejándolo ahí, mirándome alejarme hacia arriba.  
Subí de prisa a mi habitación porque la garganta me dolía por el llanto. Simplemente esto no estaba bien. Primero el hospital, luego mi padre y luego… él. Finalmente me acosté con la ropa puesta, no tenia ningún deseo de cambiarme ni de cobijarme. 

Ahora si, comencé a llorar, al poco rato escuché a mi padre subir las escaleras, se detuvo un momento y seguro estaba junto a mi puerta. Y luego de unos minutos, entró a su recamara.  
Estaba frustrada, enojada, con el corazón más roto de lo que ya lo tenia, castigada injustamente, y sin poder recibir visitas.

¿Falto algo?

Mis lagrimas no dejaron de caer en toda la noche, mientras me retorcía en este dolor infernal, ver a Kimberly estampar sus labios en su boca. Ellos habían vuelto, entonces ¿para que se molestaba en mentirme Edward? Era solo un desgraciado infeliz, un maldito demonio surgido del mas profundo de los abismos para infligirme dolor. Y lo único que podía preguntarme era ¿qué hice mal, para merecer esto?

Ya estaba saliendo el sol, cuando mis lagrimas seguían cayendo. No había dormido nada.

Mi padre abrió la puerta esperando verme dormida, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver mi estado tan deplorable.

-¡Bella! Dios santo, ¿que te ocurrió?- a veces mi padre era tan… ingenuo. Aunque debo decir que el hecho de casi no poder abrir los ojos por tenerlos hinchados por llorar toda la noche, pues puede impresionar.

-Nada que te interese-le espeté, entre graznidos, pues mi voz estaba deteriorada como mis ojos, como mi corazón, como mi alma.

-Pero Bella… creo que te llevaré al doctor… no te ves… nada bien.-Si no había creído en mi, prefería que no me hablara.

-Estoy castigada… ¿recuerdas?-hizo un mohín de contrariedad. En seguida quiso arreglar el asunto.

-Esto no es parte de tu castigo… yo…- no estaba para seguir aguantándolo. Estaba muy dolida.

-¿Vas ir a trabajar ó te vas a quedar?-él me miraba entre angustiado y molesto.

-Si necesitas algo… solo llámame-y salió despacio.

-Claro, lo recordaré-le espeté con sarcasmo. Cuando se fue por fin pude respirar. Me sentía dolida con el mundo y el castigo estaba bien, no quería ver a nadie ni sentir su lastima, me miré al espejo para verme y recordar con dolor que una vez había hecho lo mismo. Que curioso que casi fuera por la misma causa.

-Pero ya no más. Se acabó. Ya no quiero sufrir, no pienso seguir esperando a que mi maldito príncipe azul deje de hacer pendejadas. Ya fue mucho dolor Isabella, ¿eres imbécil ó qué? Lo que él tiene, lo tiene cualquiera. Y desde hoy, seré una nueva Isabella. Si cree que todo el tiempo puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, se equivocó.-estaba plenamente convencida de mis palabras. Ya no seria la tonta de Bella. Ya no. Y se los demostraría. 

Al poco tiempo una llamada de Ángela, mi querida amiga que estaba sumamente preocupada por mi, me alegró el día.

-¿Bella? Dios mío ¿Cómo estas?-le conté a groso modo el asunto, no quería que supiera más de lo que se debiera saber. Pero lo que si tuve que decirle fue lo del castigo.

-Uy Bella, yo quería ir a visitarte, ni modo, tendrá que ser por teléfono. Le informaré a Jessica antes de que vaya a tu casa.-le agradecí que ella no hiciera más preguntas ni que me acusara de nada. Prometió llamarme mañana y colgamos. 

En seguida sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

-¿Bueno?-al otro lado de la línea un suspiro grave.

-¡Bella! Ya estás en casa. Voy para allá-era Jacob, pero tuve que interrumpirlo para decirle lo de mi castigo. Él se enfurruñó con mi padre, mientras me preguntaba cómo estaba. Y muy a su pesar, tuve que dejarle en claro que los Cullen no habían tenido nada que ver.

-¿Y crees que me voy a tragar eso?-me espetó furioso.

-No me interesa que me creas Jacob Black, te lo dije y punto y si por alguna razón los molestas, a cualquiera de ellos, te va a ir muy mal.-No sé como me habrá escuchado pero se contuvo y prometió no hacer ninguna estupidez.

-Te llamaré mañana Bella, nos vemos.-y colgué. Era un dia pesado. Por lo que me vi en la necesidad de empezar con el aseo. Me llevó todo el día.  
Cuando Charlie llegó, acababa de sacar del horno su cena.

-Mmm, que bien huele. -no comenté nada. Sólo le serví mientras él se quitaba las pistolas y las dejaba colgadas, se quitó la chamarra y en seguida se fue a lavar las manos. 

Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer, pero al segundo bocado se dio cuenta de que yo estaba leyendo.

-¿No vas a cenar?-fue su único comentario.

-No tengo hambre-y seguí con mi lectura. Ya no dijo más. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero rápidamente me sumergí en la lectura. Y pasó el tiempo rápido, cuando terminó. Moví su plato y lo lavé, dejando la cocina en orden y perfectamente limpia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?- mi padre se quedó unos segundos pensando y luego dijo que no.

-Me voy a mi recamara a leer.-Sólo asintió y yo subí las escalera. Tomé un libro cualquiera y me puse a leer. Cuando ya era algo tarde, mi padre tocó la puerta y se asomó, me imagino que pensó que encontraría la escena del dia anterior. Pero sólo se encontró con mi mirada molesta por la interrupción.

-Ah, lo siento, que descanses

-Igualmente.-Y cerró la puerta, de inmediato se fue a su alcoba y cerró rápidamente. Me escocían los ojos, pero no lloraría, ya no.

Al día siguiente recibí las llamadas de Jessica, de Ángela y de Jake, todas dándome ánimos.

**Bueno aqui las cosas empiezan a cambiar para Bella y debo decir que será un giro inesperado. Las cosas se presentarán de manera totalmente diferente a lo que esperaban. Y bueno ya le toca sufrir a Edward, pronto habrá un POV Edward. No se pueden quejar, es un capitulo largo.

besos navideños

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme linda, daiu, Mnica Morales, Mmenagv, Princesita, Kathie Cullen(tampoco he podido entrar hermosa)diana. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	23. Chapter 23RAZONES

Cap. 23 RAZONES

Estaba acomodando algunas cosas, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-pero nadie contestó. Me quedé esperando unos segundos y volví a contestar, pero al no recibir respuesta, colgué.  
Al minuto volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Si?- y la voz de Alice me contestó del otro lado.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Bien Alice, gracias por preguntar, ¿cómo están ustedes?-tardo un poco en contestarme, pero luego respondió.

-Bien Bella, todos preocupados por ti. He tenido deseos de ir a verte, pero no sé si se podrá, a lo mejor tu padre te tiene castigada ó se enoja.-Esta chica parecía psíquica.

-Tienes Razón Alice, mi padre me ha castigado. No puedo salir, ni recibir visitas de nadie.-Un suspiro de frustración se escuchó.

-Era lo más lógico. Bueno tendré que conformarme con hablarte por teléfono a menos que eso también este penado.-Solté una risita y le dije que no. Que podía hablarme cuando quisiera. Se escuchaban voces de fondo, por lo que pasados unos segundos, la voz de Emmett se dejó oír, luego de sus saludos, me pasó a Rose, Esme fue tan dulce conmigo, mientras Carlisle no dejando de ser doctor, me hizo varias preguntas para confirmar que estaba bien. Al final quedó Jasper, con quien estaba teniendo una amistad muy estrecha. 

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?-su voz me tranquilizaba mucho, me hacia sentir bien. Platiqué con él explayándome mucho más que con Alice, le conté lo sucedido con mi padre.

-Debes tener paciencia Bella, no te enojes con él, te quiere, sólo que a veces no sabe como expresarlo. Y se preocupa por ti. Dale un poco de tiempo y verás.

-¡Ay Jasper, no sabes cómo me gustaría estar fuera de casa! En fin, mil gracias por escucharme.-Me estaba despidiendo de él cuando alcancé a escuchar que alguien le pedía el teléfono, quería hablar conmigo y reconocí su voz.

-Bella… Bella… - colgué de inmediato, era él. No quería saber nada de él. No sé que rayos quería al hablarme, pero ya no le daría oportunidad.

Pasaron los días y semana y media después de mi castigo, llegó mi padre como siempre, dejando sus pistolas y la chamarra colgada.

Ya tenia su cena lista, como siempre en estos días y mi libro listo. Yo no cenaba ya con él. Se sentó y de inmediato acomodé mi libro para comenzar a leer. Una leve tos me indicó que mi padre quería hablar conmigo.

-Bella… ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-sin cambiar mi gesto, le miré seria. Y luego observé que llevaba un folder color crema en sus manos. Él se movía nervioso en su lugar. ¿qué rayos sucedía?

-Tú dirás-le dije fríamente-mi padre tragó saliva, como si fuera al cadalso. No le encontraba razón alguna a su incomodidad.

-Verás, hoy el doctor Carlisle fue a verme a mi oficina. Y pues… él… llevaba los resultados de tus… análisis.-le miré sin comprender.

-¿Y? ¿qué… ?¿resulta que ahora estoy castigada hasta que cumpla cincuenta años? Dime algo que no sepa.-mi padre se sintió mas incomodo y por fin habló. Apenado, y sonrojado, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse. 

-Bueno… pues… resulta que tu… que en realidad-pero ¿es que no podía ser directo?

-¿Crees que para mañana ya este enterada de lo que quieres decir?-él me miró sumamente nervioso.

-resulta que pusieron una droga en tu bebida Bella. Tú tenias razón. No era alcohol. Alguien quiso hacerte daño. Yo… lo siento muchísimo Bella. Debí… creer en ti. Por favor discúlpame.  
De momento no supe que decir, luego la ira me invadió, pero decidí calmarme, no saldría nada bueno si decía lo que pensaba, por lo que mejor decidí callar.

-Yo lo siento muchísimo Bella, no sabes como me siento.

-Esta bien ¿Ya puedo retirarme?- mi padre se sintió dolido. Pero no podía hacer más. Me levanté de la mesa, dispuesta a irme a mi recamara. Di la vuelta y mi padre me alcanzó.

-Bella por favor ¿Dime que me perdonas?-asentí de manera cansina.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien.-Pero él decidió seguir.

-No, no está bien, les debo una disculpa a los Cullen, los traté muy mal, como a este chico Jasper. Me dominó el pánico de que algo te pasara. Eres mi niña, mi única hija, y tengo poco de tenerte conmigo, no … sabia como manejar esto. Lo siento de verdad. Fui a abrazarlo porque de otra manera no estaría en paz, no dije nada. Pero él lo entendió.

-Es más de lo que merezco, gracias.-Entonces sonreí y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Por cierto Bella, ya no estas castigada, puedes salir y hacer lo que quieras… sólo avísame por favor-eso estaba mucho mejor. 

-Y por favor… ten cuidado. Tenemos que saber quien fue… -subí ahora si las escaleras muy contenta. Pero pensativa.

A la mañana siguiente, fui a visitar a Ángela, sólo habían pasado unos días, pero la extrañaba mucho al igual que Jessica.

-¡Bella! Por dios, ¿no me digas que te fugaste?- me dio muchísima risa su comentario y lo negué, me invitó a pasar y ahí estaba Jessica también.

-¡Bella! ¡Que susto hemos pasado amiga!-ambas me abrazaron y me sentí feliz de tener tan buenas amigas. Les conté lo sucedido y ellas absortas no interrumpieron en absoluto mi platica, media hora después, comentábamos de otras cosas.

-Creo que tenemos un dia de chicas por delante-les sonreí y ellas a su vez se miraron significativamente.

-Oh si.-El día pasó alegremente mientras jugamos, conversamos y luego llamé a Charlie, quien estaba contento de que me sintiera bien. Claro, los remordimientos. También aproveché y llamé a Jacob. Y quedamos que él pasaría por mi. Jessica estaba feliz, pues Jacob se le hacia un chico muy guapo y adecuado para mi, al igual que Ángela.

Cuando llegó Jacob por mi, ya estaba lista, mis amigas y yo habíamos quedado de vernos al dia siguiente en Port Ángeles para ver una película. Tenia tiempo de calidad que recuperar con ellas.  
Jacob llegó en su moto. Saludó a Jessica y Ángela y me despedí de ellas. Le dije que subiera la moto a la camioneta, me pidió las llaves y me dijo que él conduciría.

Llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados ajustados y una camisa negra sin mangas donde lucia sus impresionantes músculos. Parecía que en el tiempo que no lo vi se dedicó a crecer sin parar. Lo miré embobada mientras el tosió para que yo reaccionara.

-Si quieres puedes seguir viéndome, sentada en la camioneta.-Me ruboricé y de inmediato me subí, el tomó el volante y comenzó a conducir, la verdad me sentía algo… deslumbrada por él. Nunca lo había visto a plenitud. Y parecía que él gozaba con eso.

-Y dime Bella, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Me quedé pensando por un momento, el recuerdo de Edward fustigó mi corazón. Sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándome con fijeza y deseo me hicieron estremecer. Jacob pensó que me había dado frío. 

* * *

Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana como había prometido, pero tuve un accidente en casa, el miércoles mi padrastro cayó de la escalera de cabeza, y pensé que se había matado. Fue un susto y una impresión horribles y espero que NADIE, pase por esa experiencia ó parecida. Quedé muy impresionada pues mi madre estaba sola, soy hija única, así que imagínense que horrible fue, afortunadamente no pasó de un descalabro y 7 puntadas, radiografías para saber que todo estaba bien, tanto en cabeza como cadera y ahora esta en reposo. Me dieron una semana de vacaciones, por lo que me voy. Aunque en los ratos que pueda actualizaré. Por ahora creo que subiré lo que ya tenia. Y discúlpenme de nuevo, me siento en blanco y no puedo escribir. Haré lo posible por volver a ello pronto. Espero el siguiente lunes ponerme manos a la obra.

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Mnica Morales, daiu, Lolita, mar91, diana, janit, Kathie Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	24. Chapter 24JASPER

Cap.24 JASPER

—Ten, ponte mi chamarra—me pasó su chamarra que tenia a un lado y no dudé en ponérmela para no quedar en evidencia si le decía que no era frío. Llegamos a mi casa, donde después de cambiarme de ropa por una más abrigadora. Cuando quisimos salir, empezó a llover, dando al traste el paseo. Le ofrecí asiento en el sofá, y prendimos la televisión, comencé a cambiar canales buscando encontrar algo entretenido, cuando Jake tomó mi mano, y con su otra mano me tocó la barbilla haciéndome girar hacia él.

—¿Estas bien?—asentí en silencio. Yo sabia a que se refería. Pero no quería hablar de ello. Sin embargo él tenia otros planes.

—Sabes Bella, desde que te dejé en esa maldita fiesta y todo lo que ha sucedido. Yo me siento… algo desesperado.—Mi respiración se detuvo de golpe.

—Ya sé que te prometí esperar, pero te juro Bella que no puedo. Te amo, y lo que pasó me hizo entender que me desespero si no te tengo a mi lado. Sólo dame una oportunidad Bella, sólo una…— su mirada suplicante me hacia sentir mal, yo no podía mentirle y fue cuando recordé mis propias palabras… 

—No sé si... Pueda Jake… yo no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que termine nuestra amistad. Además tú sabes que yo…—me callé esa parte porque no quería decirla, pero Jake me interrumpió. 

—¡Lo sé, maldita sea! Lo sé, pero no me importa Bella, yo sé que lo amas, pero no me importa. Si quieres usarme para poder olvidarlo, entonces ¡úsame! Estoy dispuesto a ser un maldito experimento, lo que sea, no pido garantías, no pido nada más que me dejes amarte, por favor…— Y sus palabras me hicieron dudar. ¿Porqué no? Él lo sabía, no había engaños de mi parte.

—No creo que tú…—no sabia como decirlo. Pero nuevamente él me llevaba la delantera.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no sé que esto pueda durar un suspiro, un dia, un mes? No me importa Bella ya te lo dije, sólo quiero que me permitas demostrarte mi amor… Y si tú decides que no quieres seguir, en el momento que quieras, dímelo y volveremos a ser amigos, sin reproches de mi parte, sin protestas… no pido garantías, ni promesas, sólo déjame ayudarte.—Fueron tan vehementes sus palabras, que no tuve ya duda alguna. Él no estaba siendo engañado, ni le prometía que duraría, simplemente dejaríamos las cosas pasar.

—Creo… creo que eso esta bien Jake. Si me pones las cosas de ese modo, entonces si acepto.

—Entonces déjame hacerlo un poco más formal… sólo por si acaso.—sonreí en respuesta. Haciendo que él se sintiera más cómodo.

—Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?—acepté, porque necesitaba ayuda, porque quería olvidar a Edward, porque me quemaba su maldito recuerdo como el primer beso, como la primera mirada, y deseaba fervientemente que su hechizo terminara. Quería ser libre para amar a quien me amara, aunque en este momento yo no lo amara. Quería librarme de este amor que me escocía el alma como una herida supurante y sangrante, deseaba ser distinta, deseaba ser tratada con cariño y no estar rogando por migajas de amor. Aunque eso me dejaba en la misma posición anterior, solo que ahora era Jake quien ocupaba mi lugar. Pero él a diferencia de mi, no estaba engañado, no era una treta ni mucho menos, él sabia lo que ocurría. Por eso acepté.

—Si, Jake, acepto ser tu novia.—Me pidió permiso con la mirada para su siguiente movimiento, fue tan cauto y tan lento, que pensé que no lo haría, pero lo hizo, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos es una dulce caricia, sólo duró unos instantes, pero me gustó.

—Gracias Bella, no te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro.—Pasamos ese rato, platicando de otras cosas, Jake no se portó empalagoso, ni mucho menos necio a querer seguir besándome, cosa que agradecí. Poco rato después cuando pasó la lluvia, se despidió, no quería que mi padre nos encontrara solos. Por lo que se fue y me quedé meditando todo lo sucedido. Mi padre llegó al poco tiempo, y no le quise mentir, le dije que había salido con mis amigas y que Jacob me trajo a casa. Una ancha sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. 

—Eso está muy bien Bells, me alegro por ti, Jacob es como de la familia, lo sabes. Y le tengo mucho aprecio.  
Después de cenar, me fui a mi recamara donde meditaba lo sucedido mientras hojeaba un libro. Había dado un gran paso para salir de ese circulo vicioso. Cuando sonó mi celular, no me sorprendió ver que era Alice, porque ella parecía psíquica. Aunque casi me caigo de la cama al escuchar su grito de euforia.

—¡Bella! Ya estas libre, por fin. Debes venir a comer con nosotros…—Pensé que no era buena idea. Pero como siempre esa pequeña duende me dijo lo necesario para no poder negarme. Pero recordé la salida con las chicas, y acordamos que seria a las seis de la tarde, en Port Ángeles a la entrada del cine.

—Mis padres desean tanto saber como estas. ¿Vendrás?—claro que iría. Pequeña tramposa. 

—Si Alice, ahí estaré mañana.—después de acordar que iría a las diez de la mañana, bajé de nuevo para avisarle a mi padre, que casi se atraganta con la cerveza que estaba tomando y viendo el partido.

—Cofff… claro Bella, puedes ir, quédate todo el dia si quieres, sólo avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor…—buen método para querer ser perdonado. Pero ya lo había perdonado. Asentí agradecida y subí de nuevo a mi recamara. Todo estaba bien, pasaría el día con los Cullen y en la tarde iría al cine con Jessica y Ángela.  
Me preparé para dormir esta vez, completamente exhausta. 

Cuando desperté por la mañana, mi padre ya se había ido. Era tarde, por lo que me metí a bañar de inmediato. Me arreglé y salí hacia mi camioneta, cuando vi un auto estacionado frente a mi casa, el corazón me dio un vuelco de susto y dolor creyendo que era él, pero me llevé una agradable sorpresa cuando miré que salía Jasper del auto y me regalaba una jovial sonrisa.  
Corrí emocionada hacia él. Y nos abrazamos.

—Jasper…—me refugié en su pecho, mientras él, me abrazaba y me apretaba contra si. Aspiré su perfume varonil a profundidad. No sabía lo agradecida que estaba con él.

—Gracias Jasper…—musité aún en su pecho.

—No tienes de qué darlas Bella, hubiera querida hacer más. De verdad. Sólo… solo quiero que sepas… que me tienes incondicionalmente a tu lado. No importa la decisión que tomes, siempre contarás conmigo, no me veas como un Cullen más, sino Como Jasper Hale.—sus manos se colocaron en mi rostro y me hizo verlo.  
Su mirada penetrante y profunda se clavó en mi, dejándome sin aire.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Crees que merezco tu confianza?—lo miré y supe que él era capaz de cualquier cosa por defenderme, lo que me hizo sentir culpable por Alice… como si la estuviera engañando. Y me sonrojé. Él sonrió dulcemente.

—Bella, no sé que me sucede contigo, pero es un sentimiento especial. No se parece a lo que siento por Alice, pero es igual de fuerte. Sólo quiero que sepas, que no estas sola… ya no… y que si tú lo pides, ahí estaré. No importa la hora, no importa el modo. Ahí estaré por ti.—entonces me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Y lloré.

—Gracias Jasper, de verdad gracias. No sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras.—me aferré más a él y luego de ese abrazo tan reconfortante, subí mi rostro, donde él limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y ahora fui yo la que le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y me recosté en su pecho. 

—Creo que Alice se enfadará si tardamos más, esta loca de ansiedad por verte, igual que los demás—sonrió y me abrió la puerta de su coche. Subí y pronto íbamos directo a la casa Cullen. Comenzamos a conversar de tonterías, y me sentí tan relajada, tan a gusto con él. Que por un segundo desee que no llegáramos nunca. Me asusté ante ese pensamiento y lo deseché. Finalmente llegamos. Alice ya estaba en la puerta de su casa dando saltitos de gusto.

* * *

uHHH Ustedes que opinan? esto se pondrá color de hormiga. Se inician las apuestas jajaja. Bueno, espero poder subir capi la siguiente semana. Y espero les haya gustado.

besos navideños

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.

**Mil gracias a:daui,andreita-crepuz, Kathie Cullen, JANIT, samantha, Mar91, Caresme hermosa, diana, Mnica Morales. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	25. Chapter 25PREGUNTAS

Cap.25 PREGUNTAS

—¡Bella!—corrió a abrazarme. Y su abrazo fue muy efusivo.

—Calma Alice, por favor, calma.—pero después de ese mini remolino de energía, una gran figura me tomó en brazos y me dio un apretado abrazo que me asfixiaba.

—¡Emmett ya déjala!—musitó Rose quien me abrazó en cuanto me dejó Emmett.

—Bella… que gusto verte preciosa… — era Esme, quien también salió a recibirme. Haciéndome entrar con ella.

—Mi esposo desea conversar un poco contigo Bella, ¿hay algún inconveniente que lo acompañes a la biblioteca?—negué, Carlisle era una persona de mi entera confianza y más con lo sucedido recientemente.

Ella me guió hasta la puerta y toqué dos veces. La voz de Carlisle me llegó.

—Entra por favor— al entrar lo vi en su sillón detrás de un imponente escritorio de caoba pulcramente acabado. Pequeños detalles de su vida familiar estaban ahí, los retratos de sus hijos alegrando su vista, y su mano me indicó que me sentara, sonreí y volteé a ver la silla cuando un leve movimiento me hizo fijarme hacia la parte oscura de la pared y lo vi. 

Me quedé paralizada al momento, era Edward, quien me miraba con gesto triste, se veía algo ojeroso. Estaba sentado, casi hundido en otro sillón en la esquina de donde me iba a sentar, a un metro de mi. No pude moverme, no podía hablar. Carlisle habló:

—¿Te sientes bien Bella?—pero no podía contestar, y menos con él aquí.

—¿Quieres que llame a Alice…?— pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, solo dije:

—Jasper…—escuché un lamento agónico, apenas perceptible pero mi rostro estaba volteado hacia Carlisle que iba hacia la puerta y mis pies automáticamente retrocedieron dos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Bella… —creí escuchar un débil hilo de voz, pero no volteé. Mi mirada estaba en la puerta, y cuando entró Jasper, corrí materialmente hacia él. Carlisle volvió a tomar asiento en el lugar detrás del escritorio y entonces comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

—Como sabrás Bella, las cosas que tuviste que pasar, no fueron una casualidad. Me preocupa saber que lo hicieron con el afán de lastimarte, por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda.  
Hemos estado repasando lo sucedido y no le encontramos ni pies ni cabeza, espero que tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos. Podrías relatarnos lo que viste desde que llegaste.—Mi mirada se volvió turbia y Jasper me pasó el brazo dándome refugio en su pecho. Antes de responder, aspiré de nuevo su aroma, lo que me trajo algo de calma.

—Yo … entré, estaba haciendo calor y Alice repartía ponche, yo tomé unos tragos de mi vaso, y … luego … contemplé los cuadros que tenían… dejé mi vaso… y fui a verlos más de cerca…—parecía que lo estaba reviviendo, me vi a mi misma, inspeccionando los cuadros, deleitándome con ellos.— Entonces regresé por mi vaso y por las escaleras…—me detuve en ese momento. No creí que ella… no, no podía, ¿o seria tan ruin de…?

—¿Qué Bella? ¿A quien viste…?—me interrogó Carlisle vivamente interesado, Jasper me apretó hacia él como muestra de apoyo, y yo no pude evitar voltear hacia Edward con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la boca abierta, él me miró y sus ojos apagados, brillaron de cólera repentina al adivinar hacia quien iban mis pensamientos.

—Kimberly…—terminó él con voz seca. Volteé hacia Carlisle mientras me miraba como esperando confirmar ó negar lo dicho por Edward.

—Si… Kimberly iba subiendo las escaleras hacia…—me quedé callada recordando la mirada de triunfo y perversión.

—No es necesario más detalles, sabemos el resto…—musitó fríamente Carlisle mientras miraba a su hijo como si tuvieran un dialogo silencioso, algo que yo no sabia y que ellos si.— Te agradezco Bella, esto es muy importante. Ya puedes irte, creo que Alice está impaciente por hablar contigo… aunque no solo ella. —Musitó algo divertido al escuchar a Emmett quejándose de no poder jugar wii

—Vámonos Bella…—me levantó Jasper mientras me era difícil aceptar lo sucedido. Miré por un segundo a Edward mientras él no me quitaba la vista de encima, parecía como si quisiera decirme algo. Pero no dijo nada. Solo un suspiro largo y penoso. 

Salí de la biblioteca y Alice me esperaba para subir a jugar con los demás, ni que decir que estuve pésima, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Emmett se burló de mi, por haber perdido, por lo que se llevó un golpe en el brazo, cortesía de Jasper.

—Uh, ¿ya tienes guardaespaldas Bella? Eso no es justo. Rose, golpea a Jasper por mi cariño…—pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada reprobatoria de ella.

—Mucho cuidado Emmett, porque Bella tiene quien responda por ella…—todos nos reímos y me di la vuelta junto con Alice y Rose para que Emmett dejara de hacerme gestos infantiles… Y Edward estaba ahí, había presenciado todo, y en ese momento, Jasper me abrazó al igual que a Alice. Lo miró fieramente y nos volteó de nuevo hacia Emmett.

—Si, por mis damas, no me importa ponerme delante de una bala si fuera necesario.— Alice rió pero sabia que era para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, yo sólo me aferré a Jasper y hundí mis dedos en su ropa, tratando de asirme de él, como si fuera un salvavidas. Edward no dijo nada y caminó despacio hacia la escalera, dando el suficiente tiempo para que yo volteara, pero no lo hice. Por fin escuché que su puerta se cerró. Y Jasper solo murmuró en mi oído.

—Ya se fue.—

* * *

No sé ustedes pero las cosas se estan poniendo color de hormiga. ¿Qué pasará?

Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

**Mil gracias a:Kathie Cullen, Mnica Morales, daiu, Mar91, Caresme hermosa, diana, Samantha. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	26. Chapter 26PESADILLAS EDWARD POV

Creo que ya era justo un Edward POV, ahora sabrán algunas cosillas que nuestro adorado "estupidin" de Edward ha hecho.

Cap.26 PESADILLA

EDWARD POV 

¿Cómo poder describir lo que me ha pasado estos últimos meses? El infierno. Si esa es una buena descripción. El infierno en todo su esplendor es lo que me ha tocado vivir. 

¿Cómo empezó? Cuando hice mía a Isabella Swan. Una chica que desde el principio estaba enamorada de mi. Fue tan fácil hacerla caer en mis brazos, fue tan sencillo ganarme su confianza. 

Unas cuantas frases idóneas en el momento preciso. Negarme ante ella en los momentos adecuados, fue lo que hizo que pensara que yo era un caballero. No sabia la clase de infeliz que era. Si, lo era. Y lo digo en tiempo pasado porque ahora soy otro. Otro que desgraciadamente ya no puede acercarse a Bella. 

Fui un imbécil, un malparido que creyó que todo es para siempre. La lujuria, la suerte, la hermosura. Pero he pagado con creces mi estupidez.  
¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría profundamente enamorado de ella? Que su dulzura y bondad se clavarían en mi como dagas ardientes y punzantes para recordarme en todo momento lo que perdí. 

¿Cómo poder saciar este deseo por ella, por su cuerpo, por sus caricias, cuando ahora son prohibidas para mi? ¿De qué me sirve que todas las chicas del instituto deseen estar en mi cama, si solo deseo a una sola? 

Kimberly. Ah esa maldita de Kimberly. Maldita sea la hora en que la toqué. Maldita sea la hora en que la besé. Estoy sumamente arrepentido. Me ha traído muchísimos problemas, y sigue insistiendo. Y estúpido de mi, que creí en sus embustes. No dejo de pensar que si hubiera hecho caso a lo que sentía, ahorita Bella y yo seguiríamos juntos. Ahora tengo que tragarme la hiel al verla pasar con Black abrazándola. Es el infierno en vida. Y pensar que ella era mía. Sólo mía. Pero dicen y dicen bien que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. 

Recordar que por imbécil me esta pasando esto, tuve a la mujer más hermosa y bella de la tierra y la cambie por… una cualquiera. Pero mi rabia y celos me cegaron y me hicieron cometer muchos errores, el verla con Black me enardecía y ella… parecía disfrutar de su presencia. Me sentía morir de rabia, que ahora son celos, profundos y negros como el abismo más profundo, le hice caso a esa zorra cuando se me insinuó, pues estaba dolido por la actitud de Bella. Si, no puedo negar que era dolor lo que sentí cuando ella me dejó, y la solución más fácil: un clavo saca a otro clavo. 

Error, porque no era solo eso. Mi mente se negaba a aceptar lo que el corazón ya sabia. Que la amaba. Kimberly al principio estuvo mas o menos bien, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se volvió cada vez más posesiva y necia. Insistía en estar conmigo, suplicando por mis besos y mis caricias y he de confesar que cada que estaba con ella, sólo pensaba en Bella. Ahogaba mis deseos en otros brazos pero no podía encontrar lo que sólo en ella encontré. 

Y mi familia, Dios, no sé como pude tener la sangre fría de enfrentarla antes y decir tantas estupideces juntas. Bendito Dios, Alice es un dechado de virtudes, qué lastima que no la escuché a tiempo. Ella se enteró de la apuesta, antes de que estuviera con Bella, he hizo varias cosas para hacerme entrar en razón. Pero como bastardo presumido que era, no le hice caso. Me maldigo una y otra vez por ello. 

Y cuando Bella me dejó, Alice se los dijo a mis padres. Jasper, Emmett y Rose estaban al tanto, por estar en la misma escuela. Y Jasper, cielos, cómo olvidar sus palabras cuando me enfrentó. 

"Eres tan poco hombre" "Ir jugando con las mujeres por la vida, pero tarde o temprano vas a sufrir y espero estar ahí para regocijarme de tu dolor, de un poco de lo que les has hecho a muchas" Y pensar que me reí en su cara. Que lo mandé al demonio sin importarme nada, más que yo. Y cómo olvidar el puñetazo de Emmett, es la primera vez en mi vida que mi propio hermano me golpeaba. Eso me hizo ensoberbecerme más y no entender razones. 

Incluso cuando mis padres hablaron conmigo. Sentí un poco de vergüenza al enterarme que reprobaban mi conducta y me pidieron rectificar y pedirle perdón a Bella. Pero claro el muy infeliz de mi, sólo pude mostrarme violento y pedirles que no se metieran en mi vida. Típico. Si hubiera sabido a tiempo, hubiera ido corriendo a pedirle perdón de rodillas a Bella, suplicar y humillarme lo que fuera con tal de obtener su perdón. 

Ahora toda la familia está en mi contra. Mi madre esta decepcionada de mi y no la culpo, al igual que mi padre. Ellos nos educaron para tratar a las mujeres con respeto y delicadeza, no sé en que momento perdí el sentido de la caballerosidad, creo que fue cuando me hice amigo de los estúpidos de Jeff y Mike. Jeff se fue de aquí, su padre recibió una mejor propuesta de trabajo y se largó a California. Y Mike, después de lo sucedido no liga ni a una mosca. Somos unos patanes. Lo único que tengo que decir a mi favor es que no sabia que ya la amaba, nunca lo supe, hasta el momento en que ella estuvo con Black. 

Mis celos se elevaron a proporciones jamás imaginadas, espoleado por los comentarios de Alice.

"Bella y Jake hacen linda pareja ¿verdad Jasper?" frases como esa, me hacían hervir de rabia y celos y me desquitaba con Kimberly. Sé que fue la opción más estúpida que tomé pero no hallaba algo más que hacer para evitarlo. 

Ella no decía que no a lo que yo quisiera, a nada. Y creo más de una vez dije el nombre de Bella estando con Kim. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada. Ella misma era la que me decía que Bella andaba con Black, y cuando los veía a ellos juntos, sentía un infierno dentro de mi. Unas llamas ardientes y despiadadas que me incendiaban. Necesitaba a Bella, deseaba tanto hundirme en ella. Apagar este deseo que cada vez era más intenso. 

Y el día de la fiesta… Dios, ¿cómo olvidar ese día? Estaba apunto de hablar con Bella y pedirle, suplicarle por una oportunidad, cuando Kimberly me dijo por teléfono que Bella y Black habían estado juntos. Los había visto salir de un motel. Que ella había sido de él. Me sentí profundamente herido y furioso. Y mis celos se dispararon cuando al abrir la puerta veo al miserable de Black siendo besado por Bella. Mi mundo se derrumbó y sólo quise apagar ese fuego a como diera lugar… ¿y quien estaba ahí? Kimberly.

No me importó nada. Sentí un perverso disfrute en el momento en que Bella miró hacia mi, y me vio besando a Kimberly, y me sentí un poco mejor. Entró a mi recamara con una blusa larga como vestido sin nada debajo, no necesitaba más. La poseí de manera salvaje, casi de manera brutal, intentado apagar los celos que me consumían. Me perdí en ella sin importarme nada más. Y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar mi liberación, entró Alice muy preocupada. Debo decir que me avergoncé por cómo me encontró. No tuve tiempo de nada. Y mi hermana me miró con decepción. No sabia lo que había sucedido, hasta que luego que se fue ella, le dije a Kim que se fuera, y ella insistió en quedarse conmigo. Me vestí y salí para no encontrar a nadie. 

Le llamé a su celular pero no me contestó. Y luego llamé a mi madre, ella fue quien me dijo que Bella estaba en el hospital y sin poder creerlo corrí hacia mi auto con el pegoste de Kimberly que la dejé en su casa y fui de prisa al hospital. Me sentía tan mal, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Jasper la vio? ¿qué sucedió? Mi mente era un mar de confusión, ella en ese lugar, me dieron escalofríos. 

En cuanto llegué todos me miraron debo decir muy mal a excepción de mi madre que debo suponer, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Intenté acercarme a Alice, pero no pude, recordar su rostro y lo que vio me hizo sentir vergüenza. 

Fui con mi madre y ella me contó todo. ¿pero que había pasado? ¿Jasper la trajo? Entonces él debía saber. Me arme de valor y fui hacia ellos. Debía hablar con él. Charlie estaba furioso y la tomó contra Jasper, pero mi madre lo calmó con una lógica irrefutable, cuando Bella despertara podría decir que pasó. Entonces Charlie lo soltó y se fue. 

Jasper después de mirar a mi hermana, se debatia, pensé por un momento que se negaría pero finalmente aceptó. Nos fuimos a la salida del hospital, a donde lo seguí. Y ahí me reprochó. Él tenia razón, no podía negarlo, pero ellos tampoco sabían todo lo que había sucedido horas antes. Ellos no supieron de mi dolor y mi despecho, de mis celos incrementados como flamas del infierno consumiéndome furiosamente. Y yo tan estúpido que no pude hacer mas que lo de siempre: lo incorrecto. Tenia tantas ganas de que me pusiera una golpiza, no deseaba oponer resistencia, quería yo mismo golpearme por imbécil. Una y otra vez lo hacía. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? No podía con esto. Tendría que hablar con ella en cuanto pudiera. 

Luego de decirme lo que necesitaba le agradecí, sabiendo que era más de lo que merecía. Y luego, después pude colarme a su habitación. Y ahí estaba ella, pálida, dormida, sedada. Sólo así fui capaz de acercarme a ella, de verla cara a cara, y la besé en la mejilla. Deseaba besarla en sus labios. Pero no podía, me sentía el ser más cobard, sucio y maldito de la tierra, por lo que preferí solo besarla en la mejilla, ya habría oportunidad para hablar con ella y arreglar todo el daño que he hecho. Salí sigilosamente de ahí con ese pensamiento esperanzado. 

Al día siguiente mi madre nos dijo que irían a ver a Bella, por lo que fui de inmediato con ellos. Para esos momentos, mis padres sabían lo que había pasado, por medio de Alice, que no omitió más que la escena de sexo que presenció, mi madre seguía algo distante conmigo, los demás no me hablaban y Jasper, él me miraba de forma retadora, sé lo que quería y la verdad, no tengo con que pagarle que proteja a Bella, que la haga sentir bien. Aunque eso solo es una doble tortura, porque saber que él si puede estar junto a ella y que ella lo prefiera, me hiere profundamente, sin embargo es algo que me gané a pulso. 

Cuando Bella estuvo en el vestíbulo, todos estábamos contentos, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, y la miré arrobado, mientras deseaba fervientemente que ella fuera hasta mi. Sus pies giraron en mi dirección, pero para mi maldita suerte, llegó el pegoste de Kimberly para arruinar el momento. Ver la sorpresa y luego el dolor en el rostro de Bella me dejó paralizado. Cosa que la Kimberly aprovechó para besarme, cuando la aparté de mi, Bella estaba en brazos de Jasper. Sólo pude tomar del brazo a Kimberly y apartarla de mi. ¿Cómo podía estar el destino en mi contra de esa manera? Y una vez más mi Bella se fue. Dejándome sumido en el dolor y agonía.

* * *

Bueno Edward esta nominado al "más estupido del año" ¿creen que gane? y lo que falta todavia, así que queridas lectoras aún falta muchas sorpresas más.

**Vacío en el corazón, nuevo fic, espero les guste, aunque la tematica es algo fuerte.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Alejandra Cullen Swan, diana, Kathie Cullen, Mnica Morales,,Alejandra, Samantha, Ara, Candy, Kaorilautner Cullen, daiu. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	27. Chapter 27RESULTADOS

Okey, dejen me pongo al corriente, tengo algo de trabajo pero quise dejarles el capi, seguire escribiendo porque esto se esta poniendo demasiado interesante, no saben todo lo que sucederá.

besos chicas.

Cap.27 RESULTADOS

Bella POV 

Me enteré por Alice que mi padre le envió una orden de restricción a Kimberly. Sus padres no podían dar crédito a lo que su hija había hecho. Pero a pesar de todo, se mostraron justos y pidieron disculpas en nombre de su hija. La restricción le decía que no podía acercarse a menos de 50 metros de mi, bajo pena de que en cuanto sucediera fuera arrestada. Y se le imputarían cargos de acoso y agresión física. Lo mínimo era pasar tres días en la cárcel y ser fichada, pues ella acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años. Cuando eso se dio a conocer en la escuela, sucedió lo inevitable. De ser la chica hermosa y popular, paso a ser una paria, incluso sus amigas de antes, que la habían acompañado a mi casa, ni siquiera la saludaban. Eso me hizo sentir mal. Aparte de que la echaron de las porristas, diciendo que les daba mala fama y que no podía seguir ahí. 

La situación para ella se hizo insoportable, al grado de permanecer siempre a la sombra, sin hablar con nadie. Y Edward era el primero que la ignoraba. Le mostraba una profunda ira, no sé porqué, si antes ellos se llevaban demasiado bien. Pero es cosa que no me quiero inmiscuir.  
Es muy triste ver como ella lo sigue como un perrito faldero, eso si, cada que me ve, juro que desearía matarme pero guarda sus distancias muy bien. Ahora siempre la van a dejar a la escuela y la recogen sus padres. Lástima por ella. 

Mi situación con Jacob ha mejorado considerablemente. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle, tiene semanas insistiendo en que hagamos el amor, pero me niego. No puedo aún… y le dije que necesitaba tiempo. Sin embargo él no quita el dedo del renglón. 

Creo que tendré que hablar con él, esto no va bien. Bueno… si iba bien, a mi no me molestaban sus besos, es tierno, y le gusta tenerme abrazada. Eso está bien, pero no puedo seguir con más. He intentado que las cosas vayan lo más lento posible, pero él insiste, y habíamos quedado que él esperaría. Lo único bueno de esto es ver a Edward y los gestos que hace cuando nos encuentra. 

La vez pasada estaba en la cafetería con Jacob, y yo estaba de espaldas a la entrada. Me tenia abrazada como siempre.

—Luces bellísima hoy, bueno todos los días pero hoy te ves deslumbrante preciosa…—me comentó y me besó la mano. Sin soltarla comenzó a besarme el antebrazo mientras me reia, pues me hacia cosquillas. Y cuando llegó al cuello, el cosquilleo era intenso, pero era solo eso, cosquilleo, y me iba a apartar de él cuando pasó hacia el mostrador "él", volteó hacia mi y por unos segundos nos miramos, y vi en sus ojos como se enfurecía. Y eso me hizo hacer una audacia. 

Jacob no lo había visto, y en cuanto llegó a mi rostro, nos besamos. Prolongué el beso todo lo que pude, sentía su mirada sobre mi, casi podía sentir el calor de su furia. Jacob por fin se separó de mi, y colocó su frente en la mía, mientras reíamos como tontos. Cuando miré hacia donde estaba él, ya no había nadie. Muy en el fondo me regocijé al ver una pequeña sombra de tortura en sus ojos, y lo sabia porque yo padecía lo mismo, al ser conocedora del dolor, lo reconoces en cualquier otro lado. 

Después de eso Jacob me llevó a casa, pues ya era un poco tarde. Estuvimos diez minutos más, besándonos en el auto y por fin salí. Y debo decir por fin, pues él insistía en convencerme en tener sexo. Reconocí que estaba excitado y no quise meterme en camisa de once varas.

—Tengo que entrar…—le comenté alejándome de sus brazos, mientras él respiraba pesadamente.

—Por favor… quédate sólo un minuto más…—me dijo con la voz enronquecida y sus manos afianzaron mi cuerpo. Comencé a soltarme rápidamente porque no quería esto.  
Salí de su auto y sonreí una vez que estuve fuera.

—Mil gracias por todo Jacob, que descanses…—y me fui directo a la casa, escuché que maldecía en voz baja, puso el motor en marcha y luego se fue. Mi padre aún no llegaba, así que aproveché para darme una ducha. Llegó y le dí de cenar, después me despedí y me fui a acostar. Me sentía cansada, y al entrar en mi recamara, mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando encontré una rosa roja en mi almohada. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar, nada que me hiciera sospechar que habían entrado en mi recamara, pero la rosa contradecía todo. 

Unos minutos después… recibí una llamada de Jasper. Fui hacia la cocina porque mi padre seguía viendo los deportes.

—Hola Jasper…—me intrigaba su llamada, pero para él, no importaba la hora ni el día, siempre le contestaría.

—Hola pequeña, disculpa por llamar a estas horas pero… tengo un dilema y creo que tú podrías ayudarme…—parecía un poco apenado.

—Claro que te ayudaré Jasper con mucho gusto.—entonces quedamos que al día siguiente él me esperaría a la salida de la escuela. Por lo que en cuanto terminé de hablar con Jasper, marqué de inmediato a Jake, siempre iba por mi a la escuela, y se molestó un poco pero aceptó y no dijo más.

Rato después no podía dormir, pensando en lo que pudiera necesitar Jasper, por él, yo pondría las manos al fuego. Finalmente después de mucho preguntarme, por fin me quedé dormida.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste. 

** Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics tambien.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, estan invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima,de los fics, obvio,y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Magui de Cullen, mil gracias hermosa por comentar cada capitulo que vas leyendo,Alejandra Cullen Swan,yanu,daiu,Mnica Morales, mar91, kathie cullen,caresme de mi corazon,Antuss,diana,Ara,gemivi, Samantha mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	28. Chapter 28TROPIEZOS

Cap.28 TROPIEZO

El día comenzó con su rutina de siempre, Jacob me llevó a la escuela, nos entretuvimos un poco mientras él me besaba, era lindo. Y cuando bajé escuché un suspiro. Volteé y en el corredor de la cafetería estaba Edward mirándome, luego Alice me dio alcance y Rose, comenzamos a platicar mientras de reojo pude ver a Edward que una horda de chicas lo rodeaba.

Al saberse que ya no andaba con Kimberly, muchas chicas se disputaban los almuerzos ó cualquier tiempo que él tuviera libre. Yo no sabía a quien elegiría, solo sabia que no deseaba ser testigo de ello. 

—¿Bella?—me preguntó Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación. Y Rose sonreía compasiva. 

—Eres increíble Bella. Así que esa decidido.—No entendí sus palabras, y ellas se dieron vuelta y se marcharon muy contentas. Ni siquiera me enteré de lo que había pasado. Era definitivo, soy una nulidad para todo. 

Caminé sin fijarme por donde iba, cuando tropecé con alguien. 

—Lo siento, no me fije… disculpe…—pero lo demás se me atoró en la garganta. Era Edward y se veía muy mal. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza su rostro pálido cansino y su boca. Como un imán, mis ojos fueron a su boca, sus labios temblaban ligeramente. 

—Discúlpame, la culpa fue mía, yo …— y sin decir nada, se acercó lentamente a mi. Mi corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, y me quedé en blanco. Sus labios apenas rozaron los míos, pero fue un contacto altamente explosivo. No me moví, de hecho ni siquiera pude respirar. Y cuando abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba ahí. Pero Jasper estaba en su lugar.

—¿Bella estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?—las piernas me temblaron y él me sostuvo. No podía hablar. Estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido. Y luego al pensar por unos segundos más, pensé que había sido un sueño.

—Oh, lo siento. —Escuché la voz de Jessica que estaba al inicio del pasillo y salió de ahí.

—Estoy bien Jasper, gracias—me soltó dudando, pero al ver que podía mantenerme en pie, se conformó.

—Debo ir a mi clase, cuídate, nos vemos a la salida.—asentí y me fui. Ahora mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. 

Llegó la hora de salida y Jasper me esperaba en su carro. Subí y nos fuimos de ahí. Por la noche, cuando llegué a mi casa, mi padre aún no llegaba, por lo que subí para recostarme un rato. Tenía comida del día anterior, así que no haría de cenar. 

Nuevamente al entrar a mi cuarto, una hermosa rosa roja estaba acomodada en mi almohada. La acaricié brevemente y en eso llegó mi padre.

—Ya llegué Bells—me asomé hacia las escaleras.

—Me siento cansada papá, por favor calienta la comida en el microondas.

—Esta bien hija, descansa.

—Solo me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir—él dijo que si. Tomé mi ropa y me metí a bañar, dejando que el agua caliente me relajara. Salí de bañarme y me despedí de mi padre.  
Me acosté y casi de inmediato me dormí. Pero eran sueños muy raros. Veía a Edward pidiéndome perdón, pidiendo que regresáramos, y luego me besaba.

Su beso era tan tierno, tan dulce, tan desesperado que igualaba mis sentimientos.

Esa misma sensación me despertó. Una corriente de aire llamó mi atención. La ventana estaba abierta. Me levanté y miré el reloj: las tres de la mañana.  
Cerré la ventana y volví a la cama, saboreando en mis labios ese beso de ficción. Mi piel ardía en llamas, reclamando el toque varonil. Y sólo me quedaba soñar. Traté de dormir para ver si podía continuar con el sueño. Y lo logré. Fue un sueño glorioso.

* * *

Creo que las cosas son algo complicadas, no creen ustedes.

feliz san valentin. Voy lenta pero segura, tengo muy poco tiempo pero dentro de poco espero tener más tiempo para escribir mucho y subir los otros fics que no he podido. Mil gracias por su comprensión.

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Yanu,daiuamico,Mnica Morales,Alejandra Cullen Swan,mar91,Magui de Cullen, gracias cariño por tus comentarios,Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	29. Chapter 29La Push

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.29 La Push

Estaba en aprietos, Jacob estaba muy celoso porque pasaba las tardes con Jasper, no quería entender razones.

—Por favor Jake, no seas así, es mi amigo—él bufó molesto, mientras se estacionaba frente a la escuela.

—Claro, y ahora pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo. ¿A que juegas Bella?—sus ojos brillaban molestos. 

—No estoy jugando a nada Jacob Black y sabes una cosa, es mejor que dejemos esto aquí. Terminamos—palideció de golpe.

—¿Qué dices?—tuve que repetir la frase para que me entendiera, la verdad, no quería seguir con él. Había cambiado mucho y eso me dolía. Ya no quedaba rastro del chico tierno y dulce que era en un principio. Ahora era muy celoso y desconfiado.

—Por favor Bella…—su voz cambió sorprendiéndome, con la suavidad de sus palabras, se mostró arrepentido.

—Lo siento… no terminemos… por favor… es solo que… que me vuelve loco de celos que estés con Jasper, incluso con Alice que conmigo. Todos esos malditos chismes me tienen loco. Por favor perdóname.

—¿Qué chismes?—murmuré sorprendida, no sabia que hubiera chismes alrededor mio. Él se incomodó, al parecer no me quería decir.

—Jake…—

—Bueno, como pasas muchísimo tiempo con Jasper, han dicho…—suspiró pesadamente mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro para frotarse. Le miré esperando su respuesta, pero sabia que no me gustaría. 

—Se dice que ustedes me están poniendo los cuernos. Y que… iba a decir algo más pero calló repentinamente y no quise saberlo.

—No volveré a hacer una escena, por favor perdóname…—no tuve corazón para negarme. Lo sé, soy idiota. 

—Esta bien, pero por favor, no quiero volver a pasar por esto.—Él suspiró aliviado.

Ha pasado tres meses y estamos a punto de terminar el semestre, ya hice mis solicitudes a varias universidades, y tengo varias opciones la UCLA que me interesa por lo lejos y otra en Darmouth aunque yo no tengo para tanto, trabajaré mucho para pagar la universidad y otras cosas más. Espero poder quedarme en alguna. Y así por fin largarme de aquí. Amo a mis amigas, amo a los Cullen, y también lo sigo amando a él. Si sé que estoy mal de la cabeza, pero por más intentos que he hecho, no he podido. Sé que este sentimiento no trae nada bueno para mi, mucho menos para mis seres queridos. Jasper, dios, Jasper es increíble. Alice se sacó la lotería al tenerlo como novio. Es el hombre perfecto. Caballeroso, respetuoso, alegre, que siempre está al pendiente de nosotras, si, de Alice y de mi. Y yo lo quiero tanto. Lo único malo es que Alice está un poco distante, no mucho, pero puedo notarlo. Espero que no sea por los estúpidos chismes. En cuanto a "él", lo evito como la peste. 

Intentó hablar conmigo dos veces, pero fue interrumpido una vez por Jake, y él ya no dijo más y se fue. Muy enojado. Y la segunda mi padre llegó sin darle tiempo de nada. Y me fui con mi padre. La mayoría de veces siempre me encontraba con sus hermanos. Y ellos impedían que pudiéramos hablar.

La semana pasada fue algo tensa. El sábado salí con Jacob al cine, fue una buena tarde. Y al salir, me abrió la puerta del auto y … me besó. El beso profundizó sin que lo evitara ni que me desagradara.

Jacob siguió adelante pero cuando quiso subir la mano hacia mis pechos, lo impedí.

—No Jake…—él me miró suplicante, con la respiración pesada. 

—Por favor Bella… déjame amarte…—y volvió a besarme… No era la primera vez, pero no estaba preparada para eso. Aún no.

—Jake ya hablamos de esto antes—

—Me vuelves loco Bella.. — y después de minutos de poder convencerlo por fin cedió. Aunque iba algo serio, fuimos a La Push, teníamos una reunión, mi padre nos esperaba ahí, junto a todos los demás. 

Billy se alegró mucho de vernos llegar, sin embargo Leah me fulminó con la mirada y se salió de manera ostensible haciéndome ver por milésima vez, que no le caía bien. No sé porqué, nunca le he hecho nada.

—Déjala, no le hagas caso—murmuró Jake mientras me llevaba hacia la mesa donde había comida. Y cenamos. Así transcurrió alegremente la velada, y ya de regreso en la patrulla de mi padre, yo iba dormitando. 

—Ya llegamos Bells—abrí los ojos como pude y me dirigí a mi cuarto después de despedirme de mi padre. Rato después sueños desquiciantes y caleidoscópicos llenaron mi mente. Y luego… otra mañana. Si había sido una semana algo rara, pero buena. 

Ahora que estaba en la escuela, contaba desesperadamente los días para poder salir de Forks, era la mejor alternativa para poder olvidarlo, por eso cada día que pasaba se acercaba más la fecha anhelada. 

Las cosas continuaron normales, sin contar claro está con Edward que me seguía como sombra, sin darle oportunidad de nada. Con Kimberly merodeándome como buitre pero sin hacer nada, aunque últimamente le veía contenta, y una vez la encontré platicando con Edward quien me vio y trató de hablarme pero me di la vuelta y salí de ahí como rayo. No fue la única vez que los encontraba y me sentía profundamente estúpida , las salidas con Ángela y Jessica, mis queridas amigas, que ahora eran novias de Embry y Quil respectivamente era muy divertido salir con mis amigos. 

Y cuando menos pensé ya estábamos en fin de cursos el sábado era el baile de graduación y no sé porqué diablos me dejé convencer por Alice de ir. Si no tengo nada de ganas, ya tengo el vestido que entre Alice, Rose, Jessica y Ángela me obligaron a llevarme, color azul eléctrico, es hermoso, pero demasiado para mi. Finalmente hablé con Jacob , él pasaría por mi para ir al baile, él estaba muy entusiasmado. Pero yo no, habíamos quedado que los Cullen, Jessica, Ángela, sus novios Quil y Embry así como Jake y yo iríamos juntos al baile. Sería de miedo. Francamente deseaba no ir. 

Y por fin el sábado. 

Estaba a punto de almorzar cuando me llamó mi padre, pidiéndome de favor que fuera a ver a Billy y le dijera que tenían una reunión con el comité de la otra reserva, que era muy importante que no faltara, pues se tratarían asuntos de vital importancia para su reserva. En cuanto colgué, tomé mis llaves y me dirigí a mi camioneta, pero por desgracia no quiso arrancar. Así que no quedándome de otra tuve que ir a conseguir taxi. 

Caminé varias cuadras cuando el auto de Jasper pasó y se detuvo junto a mi. Me agaché a saludarlo mientras veía que llevaba colgado con mucho cuidado su traje para el baile.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? ¿No deberías estar preparándote para el baile?—su sonrisa era contagiosa,

—En teoría si, pero tengo que ir a La Push a dejar un mensaje y mi camioneta no jala. Voy a buscar un taxi.—pero él ladeo la cabeza y puso un fingido gesto serio. 

—¿Y para que estamos los amigos? Sube te llevo. Al fin que llevo buen tiempo.—No esperé su oferta de nuevo, me parecía perfecto porque regresaríamos rápido y así podría arreglarme. Aunque enfurruñada tendría que ir al baile. Aunque no me obligarían a bailar jamás. 

Subí a su auto y él arrancó. Tomamos la carretera hacia La Push mientras escuchábamos música.

**

* * *

**

Espero les guste. A ver que pasará.

**Ok. Una sola cuestión, recibí un review de una chica "giovanna tey" diciéndome de manera grosera que ya fastidiaba con lo de la radio, sólo digo una cosa: A nadie le he puesto una pistola y la he obligado a que escuche mi programa, como todo, le hago publicidad porque asi como promocionamos nuestros fics y otras cosas como blogs, tengo el mismo derecho de ponerlo también, si no quieres saber de mi programa, tan fácil como no leer esa parte, no creo que te haga daño físicamente por ponerlo, y además como dije, estoy en mi derecho. Cualquier duda comentario ó molestia, mándame un mail y lo arreglamos. Además que fácil es esconderse en el anonimato. Dejas un nombre, pero nadamás. Así que, a mi no me afecta y seguiré igual. Sorry chicas pero tenia que aclarar esto.**

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:mar91, Caresme,diana,Monica Morales, Yanu. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	30. Chapter 30NO ES VERDAD

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.30 ¡NO ES VERDAD! 

—Me imagino que Alice ya esta arreglándose…—sonreí de solo imaginarme a mi loca amiga.

—Si, desde muy temprano Rose y Alice están arreglándose… mujeres.—y ambos reímos.

—¡Hey!—le dije con un codazo a sus costillas mientras él seguía sonriendo.

—Bueno Bella, tú no entras en esa categoría, eres muy especial.—me miró con dulzura y le perdoné.

—Gracias, lo sé, la rara de por aquí soy yo.—y cuando volteé ya estábamos ahí.

—Espera Jasper, regreso en un minuto.—Asintió y corrí hacia la casa de Billy, toqué pero nadie contestó. Entré despacio pensé que a lo mejor Billy dormía, Jacob no estaba él me decía que por las mañanas siempre iba a ayudar a Sam y los chicos en el bosque. 

Tomé papel y lápiz y escribí el recado, y me di la vuelta, cuando escuché un gemido, a ese le siguieron otros más. Sorprendida me guié por el sonido y al abrir la puerta de la recamara de Jacob:

—¡Bella!—la voz de Jacob se escuchó.

—¿Porqué… ?—murmuré mirando el cuadro. Leah estaba con Jacob, ella tomó la sabana para taparse mirándome con rabia.

—Bella esto no es lo que parece…—murmuró Jacob, tapándose de la cintura para abajo, su rostro mostraba los signos del ejercicio.

—Claro que es lo que parece, no seas estúpido.—le gritó Leah mirándome con verdadero odio.

—¿Crees que te amaba? Fingió el papel de niño bueno… y después cambió, queriendo acostarse contigo… ¿no es cierto?—la miraba como hipnotizada, no podía creerlo. Jacob era bueno ¿ó no?

—Pero siempre estuvo conmigo, él es mi novio, y peleamos, por eso fue contigo, porque queria acostarse contigo. ¿Sabias que Cullen y Jacob han sido enemigos desde niños?—palidecí ante eso. 

—Jacob quería hacerle daño—Jacob la tomó por el brazo, ya se había puesto un pantalón y la zarandeó furioso.

—Cállate idiota, cállate ó no respondo.—Su mano se elevó con prontitud hacia ella.

— ¿Ó qué? Me golpearás como siempre lo has hecho, hazlo pero ahora ya no me aguantaré, ni me callaré. Tu padre me lo dijo—eso hizo que él temblara por un segundo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confundido.

—¿Creías que no lo iba a saber? Tú y yo estamos comprometidos desde el nacimiento, tú serás jefe de la tribu y yo tu esposa. Esa es la ley. Jamás me dijiste nada porque querías revolcarte con ésta para poder desahogarte de lo que Cullen representa para ti. Por eso lo odias, porque el tiene lo que tú no. Y querías darle donde más le duele. ¿No sabias querida "Bella" que Jake y Cullen tuvieron una pelea por ti, hace unas semanas?—me quedé en blanco, pero mis recuerdos me llevaron a una ocasión en que Edward quiso hablar conmigo, pero Jacob lo impidió, ambos mostraban huellas de pelea, pero jamás sospeché que se hubieran peleado.

—Entonces Edward…—súbitamente todo cobró forma… Edward había querido impedir que Jacob me hiciera daño, pero yo estaba totalmente en su contra. Y él sabia que no aceptaría lo que me dijera de Jacob. Miré con rabia a Jacob que para ese momento, le había dado una cachetada a Leah.

—Infeliz—y me fui sobre él a golpes, aunque no le hacia ni cosquillas, Leah salió de ahí mientras él y yo peleábamos.

—No es cierto Bella, lo dice porque esta celosa de ti. Siempre te he amado. Lo juro—pero yo ya no creía en él.

Su manaza me tomó del cuello y me estampó en la pared haciéndome ver estrellitas. Su fuerza era demasiada, y me estaba ahogando.

—Voy a hacer sufrir a Cullen y a ti también. Ya basta de estupideces. Ahora me vas a conocer—estampó furiosamente sus labios en los míos, hasta hacerme daño, haciéndome sangrar el labio al mordérmelo, comencé a patearlo, pero una cachetada en la cara me dejó prácticamente noqueada. Un zumbido en mis oídos se instaló. Pero entonces, me soltó.

—¿Qué diablos…?—entonces caí al suelo desmadejada, como una muñeca de trapo. Escuché la voz de Jasper.

—A una dama, no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa—un golpe seco y después la lucha entre ellos. Yo trataba por todos los medios de poder enfocar bien, de escuchar bien, pero aún no podía. 

Ellos seguian enfrascados en la pelea. 

—No, Jasper.—pero era inútil. Por fin pude ver bien y lo que vi no me gustó. Ambos estaban trenzados en una lucha feroz. A los pocos segundos aparecieron Bill, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil y Embry seguidos de Leah, quien miró la escena estupefacta al igual que los otros, pero al verme en el suelo, Sam de inmediato me levantó con cuidado.

—¡Bella!—sus ojos miraron mi rostro y no le gustó lo que vio.

—¿Quién te golpeó Bella?—Sam me estaba limpiando la comisura de la boca, me sabía a óxido por la sangre.

—Jacob—Para ese momento, ya los habían separado, aunque les costó trabajo y mucho el poder detener a Jasper que estaba furioso por lo ocurrido.

—¡Cobarde!—le gritó a Jake, pero este miró a su padre y se contuvo.

—Bella, siento muchísimo esta situación. Ahora yo me haré cargo. De verdad lo lamento. Después hablaré con tu padre. Ten por seguro…—pero Jacob lo interrumpió.

—Padre, ella es mi…—Bill lo miró y enseguida guardó silencio.

—Bella, te pido perdón en nombre de mi hijo… Joven—miró a Jasper con respeto—Eso es lo que hace un hombre. Defender a una mujer.

—Sam —habló Bill con autoridad—acompaña a Bella y su amigo a Forks. Yo me haré cargo de esto.

Los chicos nos acompañaron, pero Jasper les dio las gracias y vieron que llevaba auto. Se aseguraron de que estuviéramos bien y luego nos fuimos de ahí. 

No dije nada en todo el camino. No podía. Estaba conmocionada.

* * *

Creo que este era un engaño anunciado. Algunas lo sospechaban...

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Diana Cullen Swan, Magui de Cullen, cariño mil gracias por seguir mis fics, Yanu, lusin denali, diana, Monica Morales (nena no me olvido de ningun fic, lo que pasa es que luego no tengo el tiempo que quisiera)Mar 91 tenias razon hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	31. Chapter31CUANDO CREES QUE NADA PUEDE IR

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.31 CUANDO CREES QUE NADA PUEDE IR PEOR

Llegamos a mi casa, cuando íbamos bajando del auto, otro auto pasó lentamente por ahí, no me fije ni le tomé importancia, Jasper me abrazó y me hizo caminar con cuidado hasta la casa.  
Ya una vez dentro por fin pude llorar, mi padre no volvería hasta la noche. Y el baile, el baile se había ido al demonio. Jasper fue a buscar algo que ponerme en la cara, le miré intrigada… y fui hacia el espejo.

¡Diablos! El ojo derecho lo tenia morado e inflamado.

—Ese maldito me las pagará—comentó con odio, le miré con miedo.

—No Jasper por favor… no vale la pena—pero él no pensaba lo mismo.

—Esto no se queda así Bella, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya, ¡mal nacido infeliz!—le miré suplicante, mientras él aún con la furia en su cuerpo, me miró y al instante se calmó.

—Lo siento Bella, pero no pude soportarlo, en cuanto ví que salió la chica semi desnuda…—se sonrojó un poco.—me imaginé lo sucedido y corrí a verte. Y bueno, ya sabes el resto. 

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No supe en que momento estaba en sus brazos, pero él me estaba consolando. Lloré durante mucho tiempo mientras él me decía palabras de apoyo y cariño.

—Creo que es mejor que te recuestes un rato Bella debes descansar.—Me llevó hasta mi recamara, pero no quería estar sola. Los recuerdos me golpearían incesantemente y mi mente era un caos total.

—Por favor no te vayas Jasper, no me dejes sola—me aferré a su camisa y él sonriendo dulcemente me acunó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—No te dejaré Bella, lo sabes.—Nos recostamos en la cama, y me sentí protegida y en paz. Al poco rato dormía profundamente. 

POV JASPER 

Ese indio infeliz me las pagaría. No me bastó con los golpes que le dí, quería molerlo a patadas, quería deshacerlo en mis manos, ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a Bella?

Cuando vi salir a la chica envuelta en una sabana, me imaginé lo que sucedió, pero jamás me imaginé que el imbécil ese la fuera a lastimar. No fui consciente de mi mismo, sólo me arrojé sobre el bastardo que tenia por el cuello a Bella.

Cuando llegó un hombre en silla de ruedas con varios tipos como roperos, pensé que me atacarían, pero al parecer, estaba equivocado. Era el padre de ese desgraciado. Al parecer también a él le sorprendió lo sucedido porque miraba a Bella sin poder creerlo.

Por fin salimos de ahí, y la llevé a su casa. La estuve consolando porque estaba completamente mal y sola. El tiempo voló sin que lo sintiera, y cuando ella dormía profundamente, vibró mi teléfono.

Contesté un poco en voz baja pues no podía moverme de con ella. Nadie contestó y cerré el teléfono. Miré de nuevo su rostro, agitado y con la hinchazón del otro lado, había sido en su lado derecho, y al acostarse quedó exactamente de ese lado bajo la cama, su cabello le cubría el rostro pero sabía que estaba descansando un poco. Cómo no me podía mover, tuve que jalar la colcha para taparla y también de paso a mi. Pues su pierna quedó sobre mis muslos.

¡Pobre pequeña! ¿Es que nunca se iban a acabar los problemas para ella? Comencé a trazar planes de cómo sacar al tipo ese fuera de la reserva y poder enfrentarme a él. De mil maneras buscaba venganza contra el infame, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. 

Alice estaba hermosa en ese hermoso vestido color vino de terciopelo, Rose a su lado llevaba al parecer una blusa negra, sus miradas se clavaron en nosotros y fui consciente de dos cosas.

Uno: se me había hecho tarde para el baile, había quedado con Alice de ir por ella. ¡Diablos!

Dos: No me gustó la mirada de Alice. 

—Era cierto…— fue todo lo que dijo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y salió de prisa sin darme tiempo de nada. Rose me devolvió una mirada cargada de odio. No podía creer que pudieran pensar que Bella y yo… ¡Oh! 

Me moví y salí de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Bella y bajé corriendo las escaleras, Alice estaba saliendo.

—Alice… espera… por favor…—la tomé de la mano, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre con desprecio y su mirada me dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma. Su mano fue directo a mi cara y se estampó con furia. 

—¿Cómo pudiste Jasper? Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, pero esto nunca, nunca se los perdonaré. Y yo creí que Bella era mi amiga, la protegí de mi propio hermano ¿y así me paga?—ella estaba mal. No podía dejar que pensara eso. 

—Alice… eso no es verdad—le dije completamente serio.

—Entonces ¿de seguro la estabas consolando a la "pobre"? Ya no finjas Jasper, desde hace un tiempo lo sospechaba y no dije nada porque te amo, pero ya me cansé de ser la burla de todos, de que la mosca muerta de Bella finja y nos tenga cuidándola ¿y todo para qué? Para que me robe a mi novio, fui una estúpida, una ciega. Esto no puede seguir, no quiero volverte a ver jamás, ¿lo oyes? ¡Jamás!—Rosalie la detenía de los hombros y la empujaba para afuera.

—Vámonos Alice, sólo vámonos—le dijo Rose pero en eso la voz de Bella me congeló en mi lugar. Estaba al pie de la escalera, y su pelo le cubría la parte del golpe, entonces Rose agarró con más fuerza a Alice quien al verla mostró su furia.

—Tú, ¿Cómo te atreviste? Yo que te cuidé y te protegí de todos ¿y me pagas así?—No podía permitirlo, eso sería muy duro para ambas.

—Alice por favor, no es …—pero ella me gritó completamente histérica.

—Los han visto, ¿crees que podían salir impunes sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Sus salidas de "amigos" que yo creí eran inocentes, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciega? Paseos a las tiendas, paseos a la agencia de viajes y sobre todo paseo a la joyería. ¡Eres una cualquiera!

—¡Alice, no te permito que le digas así a Bella!—no podía permitirlo. Esto era de locos.

—A que bien, la defiendes, claro si los dos son iguales. —Pero Bella le miró con dolor.

—Alice la culpa es mía Jasper solo quiso…—Pero Alice estaba desconocida, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Y sentí como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. 

—¡Claro que es tu culpa, eres una cualquiera! Todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo. Cómo se habrán reído ustedes dos de mi—Alice gritaba enfurecida y vi a Bella sufriendo por mi, me miró pidiéndome permiso para hablar, pero ya todo estaba dicho.

—Por favor Alice, Jasper y yo… —Pero la interrumpí,

—No Bella. Déjala, si para ella es cierto lo que dicen en vez de escucharme, entonces así será. Sólo quiero dejarte en claro Alice, que Bella es inocente de todo cuanto te pudieron haber dicho, piensa de mi lo que quieras, y si quieres que aquí termine todo, así será. Me destrozas el corazón Alice, pero no pienso rogar. Quien no tiene confianza en su pareja, no puede tener lazos de unión.

—¡Ay pero que ternura de palabras! ¿ y sabes que es lo único que me da gusto?Que Edward se casará con Kimberly, porque esta esperando un hijo de él. Ahora están juntos de nuevo y la llevará al baile—Alice estaba desquiciada y espetó con malsana alegría. Bella se quedó inmóvil al escuchar eso.

—Cuando menos Kimberly ha estado con Edward y no es una "cualquiera como tú… comprenderás Bella"… espero que sean muy felices…—y en medio de sus venenosas palabras se fueron, Rose no había dicho palabra, pero no necesitaba ser adivino para saber todo lo que había dicho mentalmente. Un fuerte portazo fue su despedida.  
Y luego al voltear a ver a Bella, sólo alcancé a correr para atraparla en su caída, se había desmayado. 

* * *

Aque no se imaginaban a Alice comportandose asi...

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa te quiero, Diana Cullen Swan, MAGUIDECULLEN,mar91,yanu,Monica Morales gracias hermosa por tu apoyo,Diana, Kathie Cullen no te preocupes hermosa,daiu amico, disculpa hermosa la pagina nome dejaba subir las actualizaciones y no sabia como avisar a las que no estan registradas, pase mucha angustia, y no me molesta para nada que me pidan los capitulos, al contrario, me hace muy feliz porque quiere decir que les gusta. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis VIDEO: ANGELES Y DEMONIOS...  
**


	32. Chapter 32LA HUIDA

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.32 LA HUIDA

POV BELLA

Cuando salí de esa negrura, no podía creer lo sucedido, todo era real. Jasper estaba a mi lado, con una toalla fría en mi frente.

—Lo siento—me dijo mientras mis sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Había perdido a mis amigas Alice y Rosalie. Y Edward… iba a ser padre. No pude más. Comencé a caminar como autómata hacia mi cuarto, Jasper me siguió asustado de ver mi reacción.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Bella?—me detuvo y me sacudió por los hombros.

—¡Bella reacciona!—Yo tenia una sola idea en mente.

—Me voy de aquí—le respondí sin emoción alguna. Él se detuvo y me soltó. Seguí hasta mi cuarto donde acomodé mis cosas en dos maletas, esto era todo. No quería y no podía permanecer un minuto más en este lugar, porque ya era insoportable estar.

—¿Irás con tu madre?— me preguntó esperanzado.

—No, no quiero estar con nadie que me conozca, no quiero volver a ver a nadie, jamás…—él me miró serio mientras sopesaba mis palabras, porque él también sufría como yo. Yo sé que ama a Alice por encima de todo. Me sorprendió cuando no quiso que le dijera a Alice lo que estábamos haciendo.

Mientras fui hacia mi escritorio, y escuetamente le expliqué a Charlie la situación, le dije que después me comunicaría con él. Y que no se preocupara, que estaría bien. 

Salí con mis maletas y Jasper me ayudó a cargarlas, las subió a su carro para mi muy grande sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces Jasper?—pero él me guiaba hacia su carro y me subió al lado del copiloto.

—Irnos de aquí.—Subió por su lado y arrancó. Su rostro no demostraba emociones pero sabia que iba destrozado como yo.  
Sólo fue a su departamento por algunas cosas y bajó en menos de diez minutos.

Rato después íbamos saliendo de Forks.

—¿A dónde vamos?—le pregunté confundida.

—A mi casa—él me miró tiernamente.

—Discúlpame Bella, pero ya que el asunto es irremediable, tampoco puedo dejarte sola. De todos modos, no quiero permanecer en Forks. Así que si me permites, podemos empezar en otro lado. ¿Qué te parece California?—le miré asombrada.

—¿Qué puedo decir? soy sureño— le estaba costando fingir, por lo que asentí agradecida. Ya buscaría trabajo y vería como pagarle por todo. 

En el camino él me contó que sus padres habían muerto cuando él era apenas un niño de 13 años, era rico, tenia varias casas a lo largo de Estados Unidos. Pero su favorita era en California, Los Ángeles más concretamente. Me sorprendí con lo revelado pues Jasper jamás presumió ó dio a entender que era rico. Yo nunca lo hubiera sospechado.

Fue un viaje largo, pero al fin llegamos a Los Ángeles. Decir casa, era menospreciar la enorme mansión que era realmente imponente. Me quedé boquiabierta cuando vi que tenia personas a su disposición. No podía creerlo.

—Lo siento Bella, debí decirte antes.—me dijo al ver mi rostro blanco de la impresión. Cuando entramos a la mansión, creí estar en un sueño, no podía ser cierto todo esto.

—Sr. Jasper bienvenido de nuevo, es un placer verlo de nuevo aquí.—el mayordomo, un hombre mayor, pero agradable miró a Jasper y luego a mi.

—James, te presento a la señorita Isabella Swan, de ahora en adelante será huésped en esta casa, ella es como… mi hermana pequeña. Así que ya sabes cómo quiero que la traten de ahora en adelante, ella tiene toda mi confianza ¿Quedó claro?—el hombre asintió y me dio una breve mirada y preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Desean comer los señores?—y él asintió mientras que yo no podía decir nada.

Fue algo digno de reyes, y como de verdad tenia hambre devoré todo. Después de eso Jasper me pidió que lo siguiera para mostrarme mi habitación. Cuando entramos, pensé que era otra casa dentro de la misma casa. Jasper sonrió levemente al ver mi sorpresa.

—No puedo aceptarlo Jasper, esto es demasiado… además si Alice se entera pues…—su mirada se enfrió rápidamente y su voz se tornó gélida.

—No me importa que se entere, ya no somos nada, no le debe importar—yo sabia que no era cierto, él estaba igual que yo, destrozado. Sin saber que poder decir, sólo lo abracé.

—Lo siento Jasper fue mi culpa…—él al momento me apartó de su lado y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien Isabella, NUNCA, NUNCA vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa porque no lo es. Fue mía, por querer hacer las cosas de este modo. Pero por ningún motivo es tu culpa, ¿entendiste?—de nada valía decirle otra cosa solo asentí y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Querrás asearte, te dejo en tu recamara, ahí tienes el teléfono y ahorita te mando una computadora, si es que quieres hablar a tu padre, ó a alguien más—  
No quería hablar con nadie más. Sólo mi padre. Jasper salió y en menos de cinco minutos tenia ante mi una lap top nueva. Me incomodó muchísimo pero quería hablar con mi padre. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el numero de la casa.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tu?—la voz angustiada de mi padre de dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

—Si papa, soy yo.

—Por dios hija ¿estás bien? ¿qué paso? ¿porque te fuiste así? Voy por ti—pero lo corté.

—No papá, me alejé porque es lo mejor, no te preocupes estoy bien. Ya te hablaré después, no quiero que le digas a mama por favor, ni a nadie más. ¿Me lo prometes?—al otro lado solo escuche un suspiro frustrado.

—Pero Bells

—Promételo o no volveré a hablar—yo sabia que era injusta pero no podía hacer más.

—Está bien hija. Lo prometo pero tú también promete que te cuidarás.—eso era aceptable.

—Claro papá, te llamare en cuanto pueda. Te quiero.—no le di tiempo para más. Y colgué. 

Me sentía totalmente devastada, lo único bueno de todo es que nadie me conocía por aquí. No deseaba volver por ningún motivo a Forks ni a Phoenix, jamás. 

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Kayla Masen,daiuamico, siempre lauriss, Monica Morales, diana, diane, Caresme hermosa, Mar91, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos. Nuevo video: ANGELES Y DEMONIOS.  
**


	33. Chapter 33RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS 1A PARTE

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap. 33 RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS 1A PARTE

Edward POV

—Lo único que deseaba en esta vida, era morir. ¿Para que vivir si el amor de tu vida no está?  
Morir. Era una dulce tentación que tocaba a mi puerta, que susurraba dulcemente que la siguiera.

Ella se había ido. Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella, el amor de mi vida que estúpidamente no supe reconocer, se había ido con Jasper. ¿Quién podía culparla después de todo lo que ha pasado? Sería muy canalla si acaso pensara un poco mal de ella. No, ella es un ángel, un hermoso ángel al que le corté las alas, al que mancille sin pudor. Al que lastimé una y otra vez.

Mi hermana Alice tuvo la culpa. Lo sé, ella se ha escudado en su orgullo propio. Y me dio una puñalada en el corazón. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de decirle a Bella que yo me casaría con Kimberly?  
Ni en mi peor pesadilla haría algo semejante. Cuando hablé con ella, pensó que podíamos regresar como antes, que me tendría de vuelta a su lado incondicionalmente. Pero que equivocada estaba. Jamás regresaría con ella, jamás. Así fuera la ultima mujer en la tierra prefería estar solo en medio de un desierto a plena luz del día.

La he buscado por todos lados y no he podido dar con ella. La perdí, por imbécil, por idiota. La tuve en mis brazos, ella me hizo conocer el cielo, me brindo su amor puro y sincero. ¿Y que fue lo que hice? Dañarla una y otra vez. Pero esta última vez, yo no tuve nada que ver. Yo me estaba preparando para ir a verla. No quería que fuera al baile. Deseaba expresarle mi amor y que me perdonara. No me importaba que ella me pidiera lo que fuera, si deseaba la luna yo se la daría.

Y cuando estaba casi listo, llegó Kimberly a hablar conmigo. No quería saber nada de ella. Sin embargo no me quedó de otra más que hacerla pasar a la sala, no la dejaría entrar a mi recamara por nada del mundo. Ya tenia una amarga experiencia. Y no pasaría por esto otra vez.

Antes de hablar, alguien más tocó a la puerta, con fastidio porque se me hacia tarde, fui a abrir, pues mis hermana se estaba arreglando. No tardaría Jasper en pasar por ella. De momento creí que era él, pero para mi enorme sorpresa era Jessica Stanley.

—Hola Edward, ¿esta Alice?—sabía perfectamente que si, solo asentí y le mostré la puerta de su recamara.

—Gracias—y entró tan campante como en su casa.

Kimberly parecía nerviosa y sumamente angustiada.

—Edward necesitamos hablar amor…—me causó repulsión que me llamara así. Hubiera sido tan diferente si la voz fuera de Bella.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar Kimberly ya lo dijimos todo. No quiero volver a verte.—Pero ella en vez de aceptar lo que le dije, meneó la cabeza con algo que quiso ser coquetería, sin embargo a mi no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

—No mi amor, esta vez, no habrá nada que nos pueda separar. Esta vez, estamos unidos y para siempre. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Edward…—sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazó mientras yo me quedaba helado de la impresión. Eso no podía ser cierto.—Ahora si podremos casarnos amor, estaré super feliz y acepto encantada ser tu esposa.—Yo no había dicho nada. En ese instante mi hermana atravesó la sala con prisa, con Rosalie detrás de ella y Jessica al final con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Los felicito Edward, avísenme para la despedida de soltera de Kim—aventó un beso al aire en dirección de Kimberly y salió feliz. 

Sólo hasta que sonó la puerta fue cuando me golpeó la realidad y volví a poner los pies en el suelo, Kim seguía aferrada a mi. Me separé bruscamente de mi lado.

—¿En que distorsionada dimensión crees que se cumplirá tu absurdo sueño Kimberly?  
No quiero nada contigo. Y créeme, ni aunque fueras a tener trillizos estaría contigo, yo amo a Bella, y jamás volvería contigo, ni aunque me estuvieran amenazando de muerte. ¿Lo oíste Kimberly? Así que puedes irte con el cuento a otro. Y si insistes, esperaré a que nazca "mi hijo" y le haré la prueba de paternidad. 

Si resulta positivo, me haré cargo de mi hijo, como corresponde, pero nada, escúchame bien Kimberly, nada me obliga a estar junto a ti. Y no lo deseo. Amo a Isabella Swan y solo a ella.  
—No me rendiré Edward, tu eres mío, siempre serás mío.—y diciendo eso salió furiosa de mi casa dando un terrible portazo, pero no me importaba. Mi prioridad es Bella. 

Apenas iba a dar unos pasos para ir por mis llaves y buscar a Bella, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró mi hermana en un mar de llanto apoyada en Rosalie.

—¿Qué te sucedió Alice?—me preocupó. Y ella se revolvió de los brazos de Rosalie y me escupió las palabras.

—Jasper se acuesta con Bella. Los acabo de descubrir en la cama. No pudieron negar nada. Todo era cierto Edward, todo lo que me dijeron era malditamente cierto.—y corrió hacia su cuarto. Con Rosalie detrás.

—No es cierto—fue lo único que dije. Y corrí hacia casa de Bella. Por más que toqué absolutamente nadie me abrió. Asi que trepé por el arbol como muchas noches lo había hecho para poder estar con mi Bella. No estaba. La busqué por toda la casa y solo encontré la nota escueta. Algo había pasado, pero yo sabia que ella era inocente. Lo sabia a ciencia cierta.

Me pasé las dos semanas más angustiosas de mi vida, fui a Phoenix a casa de su madre, quien no sabia nada y solo la alarmé. Estuve yendo a ver a su padre el Jefe Swan, pero no le saqué una sola palabra. Y cuando por fin, me daba por vencido. Caminé por el bosque buscando un consuelo inútil para mi roto corazón, todos en la escuela a pesar de ser fin de cursos, no hablaban de otra cosa que de la traición de Jasper y Bella y su fuga.

Algo se escapaba y no sabia que era. Pero sabía que había algo que la había obligado a actuar así.

—Un Cullen en nuestras tierras—la voz femenina me sacó de mi reflexión. Era Leah. La conocía muy bien. Y una extraña sensación se alojó en mi estomago.

—¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para defender a Bella? No deberías andar por aquí, ya sabes lo que sucede si te ven los chicos de la tribu y sobre todo Jacob. Aunque yo esperaba que lo enfrentaras mucho antes. Lo que le hizo a Isabella no tiene nombre. Si no fuera por ese rubio amigo suyo, creo que el estúpido de Jacob se habría salido con la suya.

—¿A que te refieres Leah? ¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¿Qué le hizo ese perro?—la sensación en el estomago fue mucho mas fuerte.

Me contó con lujo de detalles lo sucedido. La sangre me hirvió. Sólo había una cosa en mi mente.

Encontrar al perro.

* * *

No se podrán quejar, es un buen POV, y el siguiente será de Alice.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Samantha,Caresme, diana,mar91, Monica Morales, adriana nohemi (mil gracias de corazon hermosa) dai amico, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	34. Chapter 34¿PSIQUICA? LO DUDO

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.34 ¿PSIQUICA? LO DUDO

POV ALICE 

El dolor de su traición me dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma. Jasper era mi vida entera. Y Bella… Bella era mi hermana. Yo la defendí en su tiempo de mi propio hermano. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

Fui tan confiada, tan tonta, por más que quise que todos fuésemos felices, traté por todos los medios de que todo se arreglara, incluso discutí con mi hermano por Bella. ¿Y todo para qué?

Para que me quitara a mi Jasper. Si no hubiera sido por Jessica que me abrió los ojos, ellos me seguirían engañando. Jessica fue la que me habló de tantos detalles que yo no había visto. De la ocasión que los encontró besándose en el pasillo de la escuela. Casi en mi cara. ¡Cómo se habrán reído de mi!

Todos y cada uno de sus arrumacos fueron observados por Jessica quien de inmediato me los comunicaba y yo hice oídos sordos porque creía en ellos. Incluso aguanté burlas e indirectas que las chicas me hacían respecto a Bella.

Pero el colmo, la gota que derramó el vaso fue su llamada el día del baile, yo esperaba a Jasper pues pasaría por nosotros. Jessica me llamó y me dijo: 

—Vaya, ustedes si que son liberales, Alice, bien por ti. Así no hay nada que ocultar—lo dijo cargada de veneno. Lo sé, pero un frío de muerte se apoderó de mi.

—¿A qué rayos te refieres Jessica?—le pregunté enfadada.

—Pues a que tu Jasper esta acaramelado con Bella, iba pasando junto a su casa y los vi bajar muy abrazados hacia la casa de ella. No creo en absoluto que vayan a contar ovejitas. Pero lo bueno es que tu no eres celosa. Porque si fuera yo, ya hubiera ido a verlos y decirles unas cuantas cosas.—y después colgó sin darme tiempo de nada.

—No, Jasper —marqué de inmediato su número y tardó en contestar, luego apenas un susurro. No se supone que ya debería estar aquí. Colgué sin poner atención a lo que me dijo. En realidad iba a comprobar si todo era cierto.

—Alice, que … —fue lo único que dijo Rosalie cuando vio que salí disparada hacia la puerta, ella corrió detrás de mi, pues no sé como me habrá visto. En el trayecto de salida, escuché cuando Kimberly le decía a Edward que se casarían porque estaba embarazada. Cuando menos ellos tendrían un final feliz. Yo tenia que comprobar, verlo con mis propios ojos. 

Subimos al auto y aceleré, nada me importaba salvo llegar a su casa. Rose me preguntaba cosas pero no podía responder con coherencia, estaba a punto de llorar. Me di a entender con pocas palabras lo que sucedía y Rose ya no siguió preguntando para alivio mío. Todavía tenia una llamita de esperanza de que eso no fuera real. 

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad por fin llegamos. Y ahí estaba estacionado el auto de Jasper. Un dolor agudo y punzante comenzó a crecer en mi corazón. Entré con cautela, a lo mejor no era lo que pensaba. No encontré a nadie. Y ya con la certeza de la traición, subí los escalones hacia la recamara de Isabella.

Abrí la puerta y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al contemplar la verdad más horrible que hubiera podido imaginar. Ahí estaba Jasper, acostado con Bella. ¡Qué par de cínicos! Jamás se espero verme porque su rostro perdió el color.

Rose me sostuvo porque estuve a punto de caer de la impresión.

—Era cierto…—fue lo único que pude decir. Todo estaba claro ahora. Ya no quedaba nada. Mi corazón estaba hecho cenizas. Y pude sentir como el odio creció en mi. Sólo quería salir de ahí. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar esto? Cuando era la burla de todos. Todos lo sabían menos yo. ¡Qué imbécil fui!

Bajamos las escaleras y a punto de salir, sentí que me tomaron de la mano. Era Jasper. ¿Es que acaso quería justificarse? ¿Podía ser tan ruin? 

—Alice… espera… por favor—no podía creer que aún con lo que acababa de ver, él quisiera justificarse, que sangre fría tenia. Lo demás lo sigo pensando fue como una película, después de discutir con él, vi a la causante de mi desgracia. Ella iba bajando las escaleras. El cabello revuelto le caía en la cara ocultando parte de ella, pero eso solo me encendió mas contra ella. Llevaba el pelo revuelto de haberse acostado con él. Nada ni nadie podrá borrar esa imagen que llevo clavada en la mente, como un hierro candente. Le dije muchas cosas, la insulté y de pronto como un relámpago, recordé las palabras de Kimberly, que mejor que restregarle lo que era y lo que había perdido con Edward. Yo era una estúpida. Por haber confiado en ella, y creyó que con lágrimas me convencería, que lejos estaba yo de algo así. Por lo que ahora era mi turno, me burlé de ella, la insulté al igual que a Jasper, aunque mi corazón sangraba con cada palabra, no me detuve. Hasta que al final, Rose me jaló antes de irme encima de Bella, con cuanto gusto le hubiera golpeado el rostro. Ese rostro donde Jasper acababa de cubrir de besos, yo lo quería llenar de golpes. Y así nos fuimos. Ya no pude manejar y no sé que diablos me decía Rose , solo tenia en mente que todo había acabado.

No quise volver a saber nada de ellos. Comencé a romper las cosas en mi cuarto, cerré porque no quería que nadie me dijera nada. El celular que Jasper me había dado, todo lo que él me dio, fue directo a la basura. Fotos rotas, discos rotos, mi corazón roto. Todo había acabado, todo estaba roto ó desgarrado. Me daba igual, ni siquiera las suplicas de mi madre hicieron efecto en mi. No salí en tres días de mi recamara y cuando por fin salí. Era otra.

Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para mi. Pero estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio de todo esto.

Mi correo electrónico lo eliminé y lo cambié por otro. No quería ni la minima molestia de esos dos traidores. Nada quedó de ellos. Y así comencé a cambiar drásticamente a como era. Nadie de mi familia lo podía creer. La antes alegre Alice, era ahora una sombría chica silenciosa.

Cuando salí, mi padre me obligó a tener una charla con él. Le expuse mis motivos y él no dijo nada, hasta el final.

—Sólo espero que las decisiones que tomes, de verdad te ayuden. Y que puedas ser tú misma. Y que no te hayas equivocado. Porque lo lamentarías muchísimo.—fue todo lo que me dijo, me abrazó y me dejó salir completamente consternada. Mi madre sólo me abrazó con ternura, no me dijo absolutamente nada, pero podía ver en sus ojos el dolor. Aunque eso era una pálida sombra frente al mío.

* * *

Y viene un POV Esme, asi que imaginense como estarán las cosas. Mil gracias y besos. Disculpen el retraso pero entre el trabajo y la familia, a veces me dejan muy poco tiempo o nada. Pero aqui sigo, con ustedes y para ustedes.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, LARI, Lusin Denali,Monica Morales, Corazón de cristal 27(mil gracias por felicitarme hermosa)ARA,Diana,Mar91,matocro, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	35. DOLOR POV ESME

**Nota: No sé que pasa en ffnet. Que ahora no me deja responder los review de las chicas que estan inscritas, asi que los pondré aquí, y espero que se arregle pronto.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve problemas. Y yo por la familia y mis amigas doy todo. Disculpenme en verdad, estoy de vuelta y aquí tienen los capitulos. Lo siento de nuevo. besos**

CAP. 35 Dolor

POV ESME

¿Cómo poder ayudar a mis hijos?. ¿En que momento mi familia se desmoronó de esta manera?. ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó para que mis hijos se comportaran así?, no lo sé. 

Sólo sé que de un día para otro mi familia se derrumbó y por completo. Todo empezó con un lío de Edward. Alice me había confesado que Edward había hecho una apuesta por una chica: Bella Swan. Y cuando la conocí, se me hizo un encanto de chica. Respetuosa, educada y sobre todo le gustaba cocinar. Su historia la sabia por Alice y sentí pena por ella, así como un desencanto por Edward. Yo sé que no es el mejor chico del mundo. ¿Pero qué madre no ve a sus hijos como lo más hermoso de la tierra?. Y a pesar de que hablé con él, no me hizo caso.

Seguimos conviviendo con Bella, y sucedió algo que fue a dar al hospital y Jasper como todo un caballero, la ayudó. Desde que Jasper fue novio de Alice, le tuve un gran cariño, es un joven tan limpio, respetuoso, y a pesar de ser un joven, me parece que es todo un hombre.

Mi hija era tan feliz con él. No puedo comprender que sucedió. Sólo sé por lo que vi, que tuvieron una gran pelea, mi hija se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a destruir todo. Jamás la había visto así. Tenia la esperanza de que solo fuera una pelea pasajera. Aunque fue muy fuerte. Nadie decía nada. Todo esto me tiene sumamente angustiada, no sé que esperar. Ya no se puede saber qué sucederá.

El teléfono suena y debo contestar, ya que ninguno de mis hijos está en casa. 

— Si… ¿bueno? —una voz seria y conocida me contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Señora Esme? —un leve escalofrío me recorrió.

—Si, soy yo… —un poco de silencio.

—Soy Charles Swan, le comunico que sus hijos están arrestados y necesito que vengan a firmar. —la voz grave y dura de Charlie no podía ocultar el desagrado de lo ocurrido. 

—¿Qué? ¿Mis hijos en la cárcel? ¿Qué sucedió? —El aire me faltaba, esto debía ser una mala broma— Por favor no bromee de esta manera. —pero intuía muy a mi pesar que no era broma.

—No es ninguna Broma Señora Esme, lamento llamar para esto, pero necesito que usted y su esposo vengan acá. Hay tramites que hacer. —después de esa pausa, colgué. 

Me vi a mi misma como en una película, que llamaba a mi esposo, él tampoco lo podía creer, pero me dijo que no saliera, que él pasaría por mi. Que conservara la calma. Claro, con mis hijos en la cárcel sería pan comido. Tomé mi bolso y mi suéter y me dispuse a esperar a mi marido para irnos. Yo deseaba estar con ellos. Después de un muy angustioso tiempo, llegó mi esposo.  
Entró para recoger algunos papeles que tal vez pudieran servirnos y me llevó abrazada, temiendo que pudiera desfallecer. Una vez dentro del carro, y ya en marcha, me preguntó lo sucedido. Cuando le conté lo poco que sabía, ambos estábamos iguales.

Manejó a buena velocidad cuando lo que yo quería es que llegáramos ya. Comprendo que aún dentro de nuestra desesperación, debía ser cuidadoso ó provocaría un accidente. Y eso es lo que menos deseábamos.

Finalmente llegamos a la comisaría. Y entré como bólido, seguida de mi esposo, quien me suplicaba que guardara la calma. Yo ansiaba ver a mis hijos. Y en su oficina Charles Swan nos hizo pasar. Yo no podía tener mis manos quietas, constantemente las frotaba para evitar que vieran como temblaban de la angustia. 

—Buenas tardes, Señores Cullen, pasen por favor. Tomen asiento, debemos hablar primero —Charles se veia muy disgustado. Y su expresión era dura, pero al verme, creo que lo conmovió mi angustia, porque suavizó su gesto y su voz.

—Por favor Señora Esme, tranquilicese. En unos minutos verá a sus hijos. Necesito que sepan lo que pasó. Mi esposo me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente, con lo que me calme un poco.

—Hubo una llamada hace rato para reportar una pelea. Y fui hacia el lugar de los hechos… —carraspeó un poco, parecía entre apenado y molesto— Cuando llegué no podía creer lo que veía. Su hijo había golpeado a otro chico y lo dejó mal. De hecho está en el hospital… —y murmuró en voz muy baja para si mismo, aunque lo alcancé a oír—y se lo merece el desgraciado.

—Pero Emmett no es violento… no creo que —me cortó la frase, para decirme entre serio y algo de ¿risas? Lo que me dejó impactada.

—No fue Emmett, señora Esme, el agresor fue Edward. —ambos nos quedamos sin habla. Mi hijo había participado en una pelea, pero ¿donde? ¿Porqué? Al parecer había hablado en voz alta y Charlie contestó.

—Si, Edward fue quien inició la riña y fue en La Push. —volteé a mirar a mi esposo quien mostraba la misma sorpresa que yo. En La Push no éramos bienvenidos, por el absurdo motivo de que éramos ricos y que solo íbamos a "divertirnos" a costa de la gente de la reservación. Cuando le dijeron eso a mi marido, nos prohibió ir a ese lugar para evitar problemas. No podían entender que mi marido tuviese esa consideración de ir allá y dar consultas gratis y aún más, dar los medicamentos gratuitos. No sé que pensaba la gente. Pero no me gustó. Y todos obedecimos su orden. Nadie iba para allá.

—Ejemm… —llamó mi atención de nuevo Charlie para proseguir. Le miré aún sin digerir lo que nos había dicho.

—También hay otro "inconveniente". Hay una demanda en contra de Edward… — bueno era lógico que lo demandaran, con alguien en el hospital. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No es por el mismo motivo, ni la misma persona… —me miró con severidad y cierta molestia. No comprendía nada de aquella locura.— Kimberly demandó a Edward por no cumplir… ella está embarazada de Edward y él no quiere hacerse responsable. —La voz de Charlie volvió nuevamente a hacerse dura y fría, reprobando el hecho. Yo empecé a híper ventilar, esto no podía ser cierto.

—Esme, amor, respira profundo. Por favor. —Se acercó a mi solicito y angustiado mientras Charlie se removía incomodo. Sin saber que hacer.

—Tiene un poco de alcohol que me dé, mi esposa necesita reaccionar… —alcancé a escuchar mientras el acceso seguía más fuerte, me costaba hilar mis pensamientos y mi respiración se hizo muy rápida, sentía mi corazón latir apresuradamente.

Un olor fuerte y penetrante me trajo de regreso a la realidad y la voz de mi esposo me llevó algo de calma.

—Respira hondo querida. Así… otra vez… bien, concéntrate en respirar a profundidad… Eso es

—Quiero ver a mis hijos… —Charlie miró primero a mi esposo, como pidiendo su aprobación, pero no importaba que estuviera mal, yo necesitaba ver a mis hijos. Mi esposo asintió y Charlie suspiró frustrado.

—Síganme por favor… —se levantó y caminamos detrás de él. El trayecto fue corto y luego después de tantas angustias, mi corazón se estrujó al ver a mis hijos ahí. En la celda, pero lo que más me deprimió fue ver a mi Edward, con sus ojos apagados. Sangraba de la boca, y tenia golpes en el rostro. Su cabello revuelto, con algo de tierra, se veía que había sido una pelea muy fuerte. Mi hijo Emmett también mostraba los mismos signos, solo que él tenia fuego en su mirada, había rencor, había deseos de continuar golpeando. Lo conozco perfectamente.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 6 a 7 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:daiaumico(no pude ponerlo antes), daganegra, Elle Cullen D'simplemente lauriis,Alice Vampirita Cullen, betss(gracias hermosa por cada comentario tuyo) Yani Cullen,PattyQ, karlitacullen,mar91, Tata XOXO, Caresme hermosa,Edward Kaname Rossy04, mmenagv, patigilb, Satorichiva, Monica Morales,Sophia18, Liduvina, Nany87, Angie Masen, Diana Cullen Swan,dianaviviani,Max Kadar, sandra 32321, .Cullen, yasmin Cullen, Adriu, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	36. ENFRENTAMIENTOS POV CARLISLE

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.36 ENFRENTAMIENTOS

POV CARLISLE

Cuando pagamos la fianza (la de Kimberly, porque de la pelea, Charlie no nos dejó pagar nada, percibí cierta satisfacción en eso) pude llevarme a mis dos hijos con nosotros.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a casa. Fue ahí donde todo explotó. 

Cuando por fin entramos a casa, miré a mi esposa, ambos necesitábamos una explicación. Y ellos lo harían. 

—¿Qué sucedió Edward? —mi hijo me miró por un segundo y algo avergonzado, miró al piso mientras mi dulce Esme, se frotaba las manos angustiada. La senté en el sofá junto a mi y la abracé para que se sintiera apoyada.

—Le dio su merecido a un cobarde… —murmuró Emmett, mi hijo mayor. Me miró con cierto orgullo y miró a su hermano. Dándole una palmada de cariño en la espalda.

—Díselo hermano. —Edward siguió sin mirarnos.

—Golpeé a Jacob Black, papá. —Edward miró la cara de sorpresa de ambos, Billy Black era una persona muy reservada, y le había tomado bastante tiempo poder confiar en mi, siendo hombre de supersticiones, iban con su chamán y no conmigo que soy doctor. Y creo que después de esto, ya no seré bienvenido en La Push.

—¿Podemos saber porqué hiciste eso? —pregunté con cautela, ansiaba saberlo, mi hijo no era violento, había una explicación. Su madre y yo le miramos. 

—Porque… —se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Tal vez sopesando lo que nos iba a decir, ó tal vez haciendo un intento por callar, no lo sé. Pero luego alzó el rostro y me miró a los ojos. —Porque lo que hizo no es de hombres… Él intentó abusar de ella, y la golpeó y…

—Y eran cinco contra dos… pero que tal les fue. —Emmett había hablado. Nunca imaginé que llegara una situación de este tipo. Pero no entendía bien el motivo. Edward había dejado a Bella, y ahora ¿la defendía? Era novia de Jacob. Yo los vi una vez en la cafetería, algo acaramelados, debo decir, pero cierto. Ante una infamia como esa, no importaba que fuera la hija del presidente. Les habíamos inculcado ser caballerosos y respetuosos siempre. Cuando menos, algo habían aprendido.  
—Lo hubieras visto papá. Ese imbécil de Black intentó jugarle sucio con sus amigos. Pero ni el tal Sam duró mucho. —al parecer fue más fuerte la pelea de lo que había pensado. Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice y eso me enorgulleció. Que como hermanos, se apoyaran, aunque no aprobaba la violencia, el motivo era justificable.

—Pero hijo…¿ y Kimberly? —preguntó Mi amada Esme mientras ese asunto volvió a mi mente. Era muy importante dejar en claro ese asunto. Sin embargo una voz nos hizo girar.

—¿Porqué preguntan lo obvio? Si estuvieron fornicando como conejos, es obvio que quedó embarazada… —era Alice quien había entrado a la sala, su rostro mostraba dolor y amargura. Me dolía tanto verla así. 

—No esta embarazada de mi. —respondió Edward algo avergonzado. Pero en realidad ¿cómo saberlo? 

—Ah si, claro. Mi querido hermanito esta completamente seguro. —Edward la miró molesto, nadie decía nada.

—Ahora me vas a decir que correrás a los brazos de esa cualquiera… ¿cuál era su nombre…? Ah si, Isabella. Pues déjame decirte algo hermanito. No es más que una vil ramera, que nos vio la cara a toda la familia.

—Cállate Alice, no le digas así. —Edward comenzaba a enfadarse con su hermana.

—¿Qué? ¿acaso el gran "Casanova" Cullen no lo sabía? Pues entérate. —Edward le dirigió una mirada peligrosa, que Alice ignoró. Sus padres solo miraban lo que sucedía sin comprender. 

—Pues entérate hermanito, tu dulce ramera se acostó con Jasper —un gemido ahogado de Esme cortó el silencio mientras Edward trataba de entender lo que Alice había dicho. 

—Eso no es cierto Alice, estas equivocada… —pero Alice ya estaba fuera de si.

—No lo estoy. Y créeme desde hace mucho esos dos nos veían la cara a nosotros. Jessica me habló de muchas cosas que vio y no le creí hasta que me dio la prueba mayor. ¡El maldito día del baile! Ese día no pudieron negarlo porque los encontré en la cama, a los dos. ¿Cómo llamas a eso hermanito? Yo le digo traición. Y por eso me regodeé en decirles lo que son, a ambos. Le dije a cada uno su precio. Y por esa zorra no te preocupes, le dije que te ibas a casar con Kimberly, que espera un hijo tuyo.

—Eso no es cierto Alice, ¡eres una estúpida! ¿Porqué demonios le dijiste eso a Bella?—ahora se estaban enfrentando mientras Emmett miraba al igual que sus padres, en shock.

—Porque es la verdad Edward, tú vas a ser papá, te casarás con Kimberly y asunto arreglado. ¿De que te quejas si lo único que hice fue limpiar tu camino?—Edward agarró a su hermana de los brazos y la zarandeó con fuerza.

—¿Porqué Alice? No tenias ningún derecho de hacerlo… —Pero su padre le quitó las manos de los brazos de Alice. Mientras ésta se mostraba altanera y despectiva.

—Claro que tenia derecho, esa desgraciada se metió con Jasper, ¡me lo quitó y sabía que lo amo, que era mi vida! No sé si a ti no te importe que se hayan acostado pero a mi si me importa. Me ha destruido Edward, ella merece lo mismo, él también. Son unos traidores, infelices… —Alice comenzó a reír y a llorar, haciendo que su padre corriera por su maletín. Tuvo que darle una bofetada y luego cuando ella comenzó a llorar sin gritar, le inyectó un tranquilizante.

Esme no sabía que hacer, tenía en sus brazos a su hija, para llevarla a su recamara, y vio cuando Edward palideció y salió como bólido. Alcanzó a escuchar el volvo a toda marcha. Y rezó para que no le sucediera nada.

En cuanto acostaron a Alice, intentaron localizar a Edward, pero tenia apagado el celular. 

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Priscila, daiaumico, mar91, Monica Morales, me, adriana nohemí, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	37. CUBO DE HIELO

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

CAP.37 CUBO DE HIELO.

Alice… 

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el ultimo enfrentamiento con mi hermano. Después de dejarme "claro" que él no se casaría con Kimberly. Cómo olvidar ese momento. 

—¡Eres una estúpida Alice! no tenias ningún derecho de decirle a Bella nada de eso, no te correspondía.—gritó mi hermano furioso al regresar al día siguiente. De cuando regresaron de la cárcel.

—Por favor, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Fue mejor así. A la zorra se le cayó el teatrito. —sonreí, pero vi a Edward furioso arrojarse encima de mí. Y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe. Escuché un forcejeo y luego cuando abrí los ojos, mis padres veían desde la puerta todo mientras Emmett lo tenia de los brazos impidiéndole tocarme.

—Idiota, te hice un favor, ¿no lo comprendes?— me estaba haciendo enojar de nuevo.

—¡Hijo, es tu hermana!—gritó mi madre, pero él no la escuchaba.

— ¡Bella es inocente! ¡Eres una imbécil! Kimberly no esta esperando un hijo mío, sino de Tyler. —Al momento todos se quedaron quietos, escuchando a Edward que aunque furioso comenzó a decir:

— Esa maldita se enredó con varios, pero Tyler me confesó que ella estaba desesperada por atarme, así que le pidió a varios de mis amigos que le ayudaran para que se embarazara, varios la rechazaron pero otros no. Lo que no contaba esa tipa era que Tyler la quiere desde hace tiempo. Y ahora que comprobó que está embarazada, no quiere verla conmigo, a parte de todos los problemas que hay, creo que estaba tan desesperada que no pensó que Tyler es de color. Y yo no.—Eso me dejó paralizada solo por unos segundos. Mi madre lo miró como hipnotizada.

—Eso no cambia nada, de todos modos ya sabe que no tiene oportunidad contigo. Además que te preocupa, si fuiste el primero en engañarla, aunque ahora a estas alturas dudo que haya sido así.

—¡Estas demente Alice! Suéltame Emmett, ahora me va a conocer Alice. Ella no te engañó, niña estúpida, celosa e idiota. Te llenaron la cabeza de porquería y lo aceptaste. ¡Bella es inocente! Entiéndelo ya ¡Maldita sea!

—Edward contrólate, es tu hermana… —gritó Emmett, mientras él se revolvía furioso.

—Ella no está, se fue, por tu culpa, se fue por ti. Pero la voy a encontrar y tendrás que pedirle perdón de rodillas Alice, escucha mis palabras. Lo harás, así tenga que llevarte amarrada y cargando.

Después de eso. Pareció calmarse. Y luego Emmett lo soltó con precaución, pero él tenia los ojos enrojecidos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Y solo se dio la vuelta y entró a su cuarto por una chamarra y luego salió. Todos escuchamos el volvo salir chirriando. Desde entonces no lo he visto.

Estaba en mi recamara, rumiando mi rabia como siempre, cuando sonó mi celular. 

—Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Se encontrará el Señor Jasper Whitlock? —¿Es que acaso su fantasma me seguiría a todos lados?

—No, no se encuentra… —y justo cuando la iba a mandar a freír espárragos. Pudo la curiosidad.—¿Gusta dejar algún recado?—era una estúpida y masoquista, pero me regodeaba en comprobar una y otra vez la traición de ambos.

—Si por favor, le podría decir que es urgente que venga por su encargo. Todo está listo pero necesitamos que pase por el. —tomé la dirección y era la joyería. Colgué.  
Me pasé el resto del día pensando que podía ser. Y al día siguiente, sábado, decidí ir, no perdía nada y podía saciar mi inmensa curiosidad.

Esa tarde llovía a cantaros, como siempre. Entré en la joyería, había dos chicas, una de ellas, estaba atendiendo a unos clientes y la otra me sonrió amable y servicial.

—Buenas tardes señorita. Me dejaron el recado para el señor Jasper Withlock.—Su cara de momento pareció procesar la información y en cuanto se acordó, su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho mas. ¡Desgraciado Don Juan!

—Oh si, ya recuerdo. ¿Viene usted de parte de él?—no sabía que contestar. Y respondí.

—Sí —la chica se emocionó aún más.

—Ay que emoción, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vino ese joven. —sentí la punzada de los celos, unos celos estúpidos que no tenían por que se. Y abrí mi boca.

—¿Ah si, lo recuerda bien?—la chica contestó afirmativamente, y al ver mi sonrisa, se sintió en confianza.

—Si, fue muy lindo —hervía de furia contra ella, dentro de poco le diría unas cuantas verdades. —la primera vez que entró aquí, estuvo observando todo. Indeciso, y después de un largo rato, se fue. Se me hizo muy gracioso porque parecía muy complicado. Y al final como enfadado. Pero al día siguiente una chica muy linda lo acompañaba.—traidores y cínicos, eso y mas adjetivos bullían en mi cabeza.

—Su novia supongo… —le lancé la indirecta esperando su respuesta.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo pero no, él me dijo que era su mejor amiga, ella brincaba de gusto porque decía que era algo hermoso y maravilloso lo que él quería hacer. Y que estaba muy complacida, pero que no se sentía apta para eso. Entonces comenzaron a observar todo con detenimiento. A veces preguntaban algunos detalles, otros pedían ver la mercancía y discutían entre ellos que si le gustaría o no. —Fue cuando les dije que al día siguiente llegaría nueva joyería. Entonces dijeron contentos que esperarían.

Y pobres, los hice venir más de tres veces, porque el envío no llegó ese día, sino casi una semana después. Eso si, no faltaron cuando los citaba porque querían ser los primeros en ver la nueva joyería. Y cuando por fin llegó , no sabe que gusto les dio. Se dieron gusto viendo todo. No dejaron nada sin revisar. Y debo decir que hicieron una muy buena elección. Lo mejor que teníamos.

Hicieron el pago mientras comentaban si le gustaría a ella, porque era una chica muy especial. —eso no cuadraba nada ni le despejaba ninguna duda. Simplemente no tenía pies ni cabeza.

—¿Otra chica? Vaya con el galán, ¿mujeriego verdad?—eso ya se pasaba de la raya.

—En absoluto, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero su amiga y él me dijeron al mismo tiempo con estas mismas palabras: "Es para la chica más especial de todo Forks". No sabe como me reí junto con ellos, parece que la quieren muchísimo. Qué diera yo porque algún chico me quisiera así. No lo dejaría nunca. —la sangre huyó de mi rostro.

—¿Y dijo el … nombre de su … novia?—los oídos me martilleaban un poco. La boca se me secó.

—Oh si, incluso aquí el joven Jasper dejó una nota, junto con el regalo. Su nombre es: Alice Cullen. Una chica verdaderamente afortunada. Uy lo olvidaba, si le doy esto, debo tener su nombre y que relación tiene con el señor Jasper Whitlock… — me miró cuando tardé un poco para responder.

—Yo soy Alice Cullen… —la chica me miró escéptica y luego me pidió identificación, cuando así lo hice, chilló de alegría y me abrazó de manera impulsiva.

—Chica afortunada, si yo tuviera a esa amiga, no la dejo por nada, es un amor. Y no se diga de su novio… Oh que emoción. —corrió hacia el interior y regresó con un hermoso envoltorio dorado, y la tarjeta por un lado. Aunque al final cuando me la entregó sin querer preguntó:

—¿Pero no se supone que no debe saberlo hasta que se lo entregue él?— no sabia que decir, yo estaba perdida.

—Él… no está. Tuvo que salir de … emergencia —su mirada se entristeció.

—Espero que no tarde mucho, de todos modos felicidades señorita Cullen. Vaya suerte la suya… —y con eso dio por concluida su intervención, dejándome sola para atender a otros clientes que esperaban ser atendidos. Salí de ahí, y subí a mi carro. Los pies los sentía dormidos, las rodillas de gelatina, continuamente chocaban una contra otra.

Finalmente dentro del auto, abrí la caja y saque una preciosa caja de cristal donde venía un soberbio anillo de diamante, un diamante solitario engarzado en oro, de forma elegante, hermosa y muy vistoso, cuando levanté el diamante hacia la luz, los destellos multicolores llenaron mi carro haciendo parecer como si miles de lucecitas de colores se instalaran en el.

Y la tarjeta cayó a mis piernas.

"_Para la dueña de mi corazón"._

_De su más devoto admirador. J.W_. 

No podía ser cierto.

No sé como llegué a su departamento. Pero cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba enfrente. Salí del auto despacio, dejando que la lluvia me salpicara y que me hiciera reaccionar. Y así lo hizo.

Subí lentamente los escalones. Mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos. Al llegar a su puerta, una chica de cabello oscuro y facciones hermosas me llamó la atención. Acababa de dejar algo en la puerta de Jasper. Me miró algo desconfiada y sin saber porqué, subí al siguiente nivel, mientras ella suspiraba aliviada y se iba rápidamente, la vi salir del edificio y encontrarse con otros chicos iguales a ella, morenos y se iban en unas motos. 

Regresé a la puerta de Jasper y toqué, pero nadie me abrió. Y mi mirada bajó hacia la orilla de la puerta, donde se alcanzaba a ver un sobre. Me sentí como un maldito espía pero tenia que saber. Con cuidado y después de varios intentos, por fin pude tener el sobre en mis manos.

El sobre no iba rotulado, así que lo abrí. 

_"Joven Jasper, hasta ahora sé su nombre, no sé como agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, bueno por mi y por esa muchacha, Bella. Mi novio Jacob ha sido castigado. Y su padre le ha prohibido salir de La Push, después de que yo le dije a Edward donde podía encontrarlo, él se encargo de darle la paliza de su vida. Eso era lo que necesitaba Jacob. Por desgracia nuestro matrimonio esta arreglado, pero gracias a usted, no volveré a temerle. Solo siento dos cosas._

_Uno, que el joven Edward se haya visto envuelto en esta sucia mentira, Jacob, utilizando a la chica Isabella. Si es cierto, le odiaba porque pensaba que era una descarada y que a propósito se quería quedar con Jacob, pero cuando supe que mi novio odiaba a Edward y que deseaba hacerle todo el mal posible, no me quedó duda que ambos eran inocentes de todo y a pesar de mi orgullo tuve que reconocer la verdad._

_Y dos, que Isabella también resultara golpeada. Espero que ya se le haya quitado el cardenal que llevaba en el ojo y que la hinchazón haya cedido. Debo agradecer que haya estado ahí, si no, la bestia de Jacob la hubiera lastimado más. ¿Sabe que ella me defendió cuando Jacob me golpeó por decirle la verdad en su cara? Solo había recibido groserías de mi parte, y aún así no lo pensó dos veces para defenderme. Por favor dígale de mi parte que le agradezco infinitamente. Porque no he podido encontrarla._

_Leah._

_p.d. venimos a escondidas de la tribu porque no puedo salir. Me tienen vigilada, pero no podía dejar de agradecer su ayuda._

Llegué a mi casa y mi madre me habló pero yo no escuchaba, solo las palabras de Leah que estaban escritas danzaban en mi mente.  
Edward había tenido razón. Ellos nunca me traicionaron. Fui yo quien los traicionó al dudar de ellos. Al desconfiar de su limpia amistad. ¿Qué había hecho?  
Cuando entró mi madre detrás de mi, tomó la carta que llevaba en la mano, porque yo no decía nada. Asustada la leyó mientras Emmett se quedaba conmigo y mi madre salía a buscar a mi padre.

No sé que pasó pero después me oía a mi misma llorando y contándole a Emmett lo sucedido, él no me dijo nada, solo me abrazó y no me soltó ni un minuto. Había cometido un error garrafal. Todo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor. Finalmente un pozo negro se abrió y me dejé llevar. 

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa aqui estoy de nuevo, priscila, Monica Morales (trataré de subir dos veces a la semana como habiamos quedado hermosa, gracias por comentar, siempre te tengo en cuenta no lo olvides) Ara pronto sabrás hermosa, diana, mar91, Adriu, Corazon de cristal27, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	38. CONSECUENCIAS

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Siento muchisimo la demora, pero por causas ajenas a mí, no podía entrar. Pido una disculpa a todas las personas lindas que leen mis historias y decirles que no abandono mis historias. Quise hacer lo que me habian sugerido. Llevé mi memoria usb a un café internet y aunque no lo crean, me la robaron. Así que estoy empezando desde el principio(todo estaba ahí y es muy frustrante que tu trabajo se borre-practicamente hablando), solo les pido que me tengan paciencia, que yo subiré mis capitulos. Y de nuevo mil gracias a todas aquellas que me enviaron sus reviews preocupadas por mi. Mil gracias. Espero esto les pueda entretener un poco, en lo que sigo escribiendo para los demas fics.

* * *

Cap.38 Consecuencias.

Esme Cullen llevaba días consumida por la preocupación. Edward no había llegado, ni sabía nada de él. Y su hija Alice estaba en una profunda depresión, lo único que hacia era llorar y llamar por teléfono a Jasper, pero no hubo contestación.

—Hola papá, ¿cómo estás?— una autentica alegría inundó el corazón de Bella al escuchar a su padre. Tenía más de quince días sin hablarle, aunque no fue su culpa, los compromisos que tenía eran agotadores. Ya estaba en la universidad, al igual que Jasper. Charlie estaba orgulloso de ella. Y aunque quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, su hija le había suplicado de mil maneras diferentes que no dijera nada de ella. Aunque fue difícil, lo cumplió.

—Te extraño Bella, espero que estés bien y que todo vaya de maravilla —Charlie se sentía tan culpable por no haber podido proteger bien a su hija, cuando se enteró de todo lo sucedido, la culpabilidad lo inundó por completo; era difícil superar lo que le sucedió a su hija. Pero al menos Edward, el patán que le destrozó el corazón a su hija, había hecho algo bueno por ella. Y ahora también pagaba sus consecuencias. Después de varios minutos de charla algo superflua, colgó.  
Tocaron suavemente a la puerta, y Bella permitió la entrada. Era Jasper, quien le llevaba unos documentos.

—¿Ocupada? —miró el teléfono y al dirigir su mirada a Bella, esta sonrió.

— Nunca para ti. —Jasper sonrió ante su contestación. Bella era una chica tan dulce y valiente, que se le rompía el corazón cuando recordaba cómo la habían tratado Edward y Jacob respectivamente. A pesar de su profunda pena por el rompimiento con Alice, se sentía un poco mejor al sentir que le ayudaba a Bella. Las cosas hubieran terminado muy mal para ambos de seguir en Forks. Tuvo que volver a su realidad cuando sintió que Bella lo jalaba de la mano.

—¡Hey! Regresa a este planeta —Lo miró con curiosidad, y cuando él la miró, se disculpó.

—Lo siento, me perdí con otros asuntos. Vengo a decirte que hoy por la noche habrá un baile y que debemos asistir —cortó el conato de interrupción de Bella —, no hay pero que valga señorita, vamos a ir y punto final. Así que mejor te apuras a vestirte, que salimos a las ocho en punto.

Bella lo miró y después de unos segundos de debate, cedió.

—Esta bien Jasper, entonces deja apresurarme. —Él la miró y sonrió, salió de su recamara y le dio instrucciones a su mayordomo. Bella, se apresuró a ducharse, estaba realmente intrigada, era un baile de disfraces, pero no cualquier baile, éste era a un nivel empresarial. Ahora que Jasper se hacia cargo de sus negocios aunque no a tiempo completo por la escuela, trataba de compaginar ambas actividades. Y necesitaba llevar compañía femenina. Bella sabía muy bien que él hubiera deseado que ese lugar fuera ocupado por Alice, pero no pudo ser. Y siendo él quien cuidaba de ella, sin permitirle pagar nada, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Por eso aunque a ella no le gustaba socializar y "arreglarse", tuvo que hacerlo.

Acababa de salir del baño cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante —entró la doncella. Sara, la joven que atendía a Bella, era realmente una joven eficiente y discreta. Entró con varios paquetes, seguida de otra doncella, con más paquetes. Los colocaron en distintos lugares mientras la otra joven salía dejando a Sara con Bella.

—¿Y todo esto, qué es? —Bella estaba casi segura del contenido, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Son diferentes disfraces, el señor Jasper no sabía que le gustaría, por eso mandó varios y yo le ayudaré a vestirse.—Bella la miró algo preocupada por los "disfraces" mientras Sara se ponía a la tarea de sacarlos y mostrárselos.

Faltaban dos minutos para las ocho y Jasper que había elegido un disfraz de caballero templario, daba vueltas algo nervioso en el vestíbulo. Quería distraer a Bella de todo lo sucedido. Y aunque ella se refugiaba en el estudio, Jasper sentía que debía hacer algo por ella. Aunque el método de convencimiento lo hizo sentirse culpable porque prácticamente la obligó a salir, con la condición de que no podía ir solo al baile y de que sin ella no iba, fue lo que decidió a Bella de aceptar.  
Volteó al escuchar unos pasos vacilantes detrás de él. Y lo que vió lo dejó asombrado. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo, Bella iba disfrazada como una princesa medieval. Muy sobrio y nada extravagante disfraz en color azul marino con una capa rojo sangre, y el peinado de época. El maquillaje fue discreto pero la hacia verse hermosa e indefensa. Cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos, sonrieron ante lo sucedido.

—¿Nos vamos princesa? — Le hizo una reverencia y ella a su vez correspondió con una sonrisa amable.

—Por supuesto caballero. —Salieron en dirección del auto que ya los esperaba y se dirigieron hacia el baile.

Una vez que llegaron, Bella no pudo contener su asombro. El lugar del baile, era hermoso. Y las personas que llegaban portaban unos disfraces espectaculares.

—Lo que hace el dinero— musitó con admiración ante tanto derroche de lujo y elegancia.

—Sí, efectivamente. Pero tratemos de disfrutar de la fiesta. —Jasper le había murmurado mientras comenzaban a saludar y presentar a distintas personas que Bella por más que quiso no recordó sus nombres por completo.

Había camareros que llevaban charolas con bebidas. Bella que se sintió cohibida ante personas tan importantes, y mujeres elegantes que sólo hablaban de París, Milán y la moda, dejó de prestarles atención para ver con detalle el lugar. Después de unos minutos de caminar y recorrer el lugar, miró hacia el sitio donde estaba Jasper, varios de los accionistas hablaban muy entusiasmados con él, mientras tenían sendas copas de champaña en sus manos.

El baile dio inicio pero Jasper no regresaba, y Bella descubrió con infinita alegría un balcón. La vista era hermosa, bajo el balcón un muy cuidado jardín se extendía hacia la oscuridad de un bosque. A lo lejos en un claro, se podía apreciar el reflejo del agua, posiblemente un pequeño lago. Un camarero pasó y le ofreció una bebida, la cual aceptó.

El dulce líquido le recorrió la garganta dejándole una sensación de calor agradable. La bebida le gustó. Después de varias canciones que tarareó alegremente y varios cócteles. Bella se sentía muy bien. Algo mareada pero definitivamente bien. Era una suerte que llevara zapatos de tacón bajo, se había negado sistemáticamente a unas zapatillas, hubiera sido letal con su precario equilibrio. Lo que la sorprendió, fue que un joven con disfraz de vampiro, le pidió el siguiente baile y ella aceptó.

Cuando el baile comenzó, Bella dio gracias de que fuera algo lento. No era buena para bailar, pero en esos momentos se sentía la reina del baile. Sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacerla acobardarse. El joven que llevaba una mascara, le tomó de la mano con delicadeza y comenzó a bailar. Bella sonrió, se sentía ahora estúpida por bailar, y no le importó. Trató de seguir al joven de cabello negro, tropezando dos veces, y él la sostuvo.

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras volteaba roja de pena hacia otro lado.

—No te disculpes, por favor, soy pésimo bailando. El que debe disculparse soy yo.— Y la treta del chico funcionó, porque Bella se dejó llevar mientras platicaban, sin darse cuenta bailaban sin ningún problema.

—Oye Jasper, qué linda es Isabella, y qué bien baila. Si te descuidas Aro te ganará. —Jasper en automático volteó hacia la pista de baile. Nathan le miró mientras Jasper dejaba la copa y se dirigía hacia Bella.

—Nos vamos Bella. —La tomó del brazo y la jaló suavemente hacia él. El otro joven, Aro miró con desconcierto a Jasper y Bella sólo alcanzó a despedirse torpemente.

—Nos… nos vemos. Gracias por el baile.— No había terminado de decir la frase cuando ya estaban saliendo del lugar. El chofer corrió hacia el auto y cuando estuvo frente a ellos, ambos subieron. Jasper iba silencioso. Bella miraba hacia la ventanilla. Ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Jasper cargó en vilo a Bella y la llevó a su recamara.

—Bájame Jasper, no soy una niña. ¡No me trates así!—pero no le hizo caso.

Cuando llegaron a la recamara, abrió la puerta y la depositó en la cama. Iba a salir cuando ella le dijo muy molesta.

—Querías que fuera contigo, si no estabas conmigo, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que fingiera que era una maceta y quedarme en ese lugar toda la noche? —Jasper cerró sus puños hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos por la presión.

—Lo siento muchísimo Bella, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.—Ella le miró con un destello de molestia que desapareció en seguida. Sabía que él no tenía vida social. Y que lo hizo por ella.

—Duerme Bella, nos vemos mañana.—Jasper había tomado varias copas. Y se sentía completamente enardecido, molesto, frustrado y … mejor salió de la recamara. Fue directamente a su cuarto y quitándose la ropa se metió a ducharse, las imágenes de Bella bailando con Aro lo sumían en la furia, inquietándolo, fustigándolo, enardeciéndolo. Finalmente se acostó, pero de nada sirvió. No durmió en lo que restaba de madrugada. Las imágenes de Aro y Bella se combinaban en su mente, haciéndolo sufrir. 

* * *

¿Qué les parece chicas? espero sus comentarios.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme te quiero nena hermosa de verdad y todas aquellas que han mandado review. Un beso enorme.  
**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	39. FELIZ NAVIDAD AMOR MIO

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.39 FELIZ NAVIDAD MI AMOR

Pasaron varios meses en los que Bella se dedicó a fondo a los estudios. No queriendo ser localizada por nadie, cambio su nombre. La agitación de los primeros meses dio paso a una suave rutina que le adormecía sus emociones. Aro la frecuentó, pero únicamente como amigo, cuando le propuso salir a pasear, Bella le dejó muy en claro que no buscaba romance con nadie. Sólo quería estudiar, él dolido, partió para Italia al poco tiempo. Jasper volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ahora, pasado el tiempo Jasper buscaba afanosamente en tiendas de lujo, un buen regalo para Bella. Se sentía perdido, sin saber qué poder obsequiarle, no sabía que Bella estaba en la misma tienda sólo que en el departamento de caballeros, buscando desesperadamente algo que regalarle a Jasper. Cuando cada uno terminó sus compras, al ir hacia las escaleras se encontraron. Comenzaron a reír al saber lo que el otro había hecho. Y finalmente entre risas, salieron y fueron directo a casa.

La cena fue de lo mas intimo, pues solo ellos estuvieron, ninguno quiso invitar a nadie más, Bella no tenía amigos y no quería que nadie ajeno a ellos estuviera compartiendo ese espacio privado. Jasper no deseaba traer a nadie a su hogar, protegiendo a Bella. La servidumbre se marchó, mientras ellos brindaban con champaña. Bella ya le había llamado a su padre para felicitarlo. Así que ya no había más que hacer, Jasper le sirvió más champaña, enseñándole de paso que las fresas son excelentes para poder degustar el sabor de la champaña.

Nunca supieron cuánto bebieron, cuando Bella se dio cuenta ya estaba muy mareada. Jasper llenaba las copas una y otra vez.

—Brindo por que tengas una muy feliz navidad Bella…—Alzó su copa mientras la veía que levantaba también su copa.

—Brindo por Edward, por el que ya es marido y padre, por que sea inmensamente felizzz… —Y sin mediar mas palabras comenzó a llorar. Jasper dejó su copademudado y la abrazó en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por su camisa, sintiendo la tibia tristeza de Bella.

—Por favor, no llores… —musitó a su oído.—No puedo soportar que llores, por favor… —levantó el rostro de Bella con delicadeza, le limpió las lágrimas suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No puedo más Jazz… no puedo —murmuró en voz baja, mientras Jasper volvió a besarla en la mejilla, y luego en la otra, pero antes de que tocara la mejilla, Bella volteó negando el beso, que finalmente se posó en sus labios.

Y de pronto el infierno se desató.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué pasó a continuación, sólo que sus bocas se unían en un desenfrenado beso lleno de angustia, de dolor, de tristeza y soledad.

En Forks Esme recibía la llamada de Alice, quien se había ido a la universidad de París en un intercambio estudiantil, una medida desesperada de poder calmar su dolor y angustia. Ya llevaba un mes ahí y le faltaba casi dos semestres para regresar. Esme se guardó su dolor y con los mejores ánimos platicó con su hija, Alice se mostraba amable pero vacía. Había intentado por todos los medios localizar a Jasper y a Bella, aunque suplicó a Charlie, éste jamás le dijo nada. Finalmente dándose por vencida, decidió irse, porque estar ahí era un suplicio.

—¿Cómo estás hija? ¿Cómo es París? —intentó llevar la conversación lo mejor posible.

—Sabes que estoy mal, creo que estoy rota para siempre, y París es hermoso, para quien lo puede disfrutar. Sólo llame para que sepas que estoy bien,¿Has sabido de… ?—No tenía que terminar la frase, Esme sabía muy bien que se refería a Edward y se apresuró a decir:

—Si cariño, está… bien. —No podía decirle la verdad, solo la lastimaría mas.

—No sabes mentir, sé que no es así, pero gracias por querer hacerme sentir mejor, no te preocupes mamá. No soy de peligro para nadie, ya descargué todo el veneno que llevaba. Te hablaré la próxima semana si puedo. Te quiero.

Sin dejarle decir nada más Esme colgó lentamente después de varios minutos con el teléfono en el oído, escuchando la línea vacía. 

* * *

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a TODAS por sus reviews, cada uno es leido y atesorado. gracias hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	40. SOLEDADES

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.40 SOLEDADES.

En qué momento, me había dejado llevar por Alice, mi hermano Jasper siempre ha sido todo un caballero, yo lo sabía. Pero nos dejamos llevar por el rencor, por las falsas acusaciones y ahora… todo estaba de cabeza. Cuando Alice me confesó que Jasper la engañaba con Bella, no le podía creer, luego me fue mostrando las pruebas, hasta que también creí en ese absurdo engaño.

Jasper y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, y cuando conocí a Alice me identifiqué con ella inmediatamente, al ver el amor entre ambos, yo me sentí completa, porque Emmett era mi mitad, la parte que me complementa. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Ni yo misma lo sé. Después del escándalo que montó Alice y de que con mis propios ojos los vi, a ambos en la cama. Sentí un odio hacia Isabella y mi hermano. Pero no podía decir nada.

Cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos a Forks, habíamos hecho un trato, no hablaríamos de nuestra fortuna con nadie. Si acaso llegábamos a encontrar a alguien a quien amar, veríamos si nos amaban a nosotros como personas. Por eso guardamos muy bien ese detalle.

Yo me había ido a vivir con Alice por petición de ella, así que Jasper no puso objeción. Y cuando pasó todo esto, me sentí humillada y ofendida con él. Cuando quise hablar con él, ya no lo encontré, por más que lo busqué mis intentos fallaron. Y a los dos días me llegó una carta.

_Rosalie Hale:_

_Me voy porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ni tengo nada que tratar contigo. Pensé que eras mi hermana, que tú mejor que nadie comprenderías lo sucedido y que intercederías. Sin embargo he decidido marcharme, me llevo a Bella por temor de que sola tome una pésima decisión. Pero eso no te incumbe, lo único que te pido es silencio. No quiero volver a ver a Alice ni a nadie más. Tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida, pero si me entero de que alguno de ellos logra dar con nosotros gracias a ti, te juro Rosalie, que no tocarás tu parte de la herencia hasta que cumplas veinticinco años, sabes que puedo hacerlo y lo haré si me obligas._  
_No me importa a donde vayas, pero evita ir a California._

_Es todo. No quiero saber de ti, cualquier cosa que necesites, habla con el Licenciado Smith, el se encargará de tus gastos y lo que puedas necesitar._

_Adios._

No podía creerlo, era una pesadilla. Pero eso no acaba ahí. Días después Alice me reveló la verdad. ¡Ellos eran inocentes! No tenía perdón lo que hice. Y Alice estaba muy mal. Cuando me dio las pruebas de la inocencia de mi hermano y de Bella, el remordimiento no me dejaba en paz. Yo había contribuido a la desdicha de mi hermano. No merecía la felicidad. Y después de que Alice decidiera irse, me fui dejándole una carta a Emmett. Si mi hermano no era feliz, yo tampoco podía serlo.  
No tuve valor para despedirme de Emmett, por lo que le dije a Esme que le dijera que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Pobre Esme, los problemas la agobian demasiado. Y yo le dí el tiro de gracia, soy una persona horrible.

En el Hospital de Forks

Las enfermeras corrían a la sala de urgencias, acababa de llegar la ambulancia y traía a un hombre en muy mal estado.

—Doctor Cullen, le solicitan en urgencias, acaba de llegar un paciente.—La enfermera Rosier salió después de que Carlisle le dijera que iba para allá. Dejó sus expedientes y salió de inmediato. Se dirigió al área de urgencias y se puso la bata, pero cuando iba a entrar a lavarse las manos para cirugía, lo detuvo otra enfermera. Varios doctores ya estaban atendiendo al paciente.

—Doctor Cullen, no puede entrar… —Carlisle se sorprendió.

—¿Entonces para que me llamaron a emergencias?—el doctor Gerandy acababa de entrar.

—Para que sepas dónde está Edward.—Carlisle sintió una corriente helada bajar por su columna vertebral y miró al doctor sin comprender.

—¿Dónde esta mi hijo?—su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente.

—En el quirófano, Carlisle lo siento mucho, viene muy grave, al parecer lo atropellaron.—Las palabras no fueron realmente comprendidas por el doctor.

—No entiendo, ¿Lo atropellaron? ¿Cómo pasó?—El pobre doctor Gerandy estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Edward estaba ebrio, la conductora no tuvo culpa alguna, él fue quien se arrojó al paso del auto. Lamento que te enteres de algo así.—su mano se posó en el hombro del rubio doctor, quien no podía creer lo sucedido.

—No le digan nada a Esme por favor—fue lo único que pudo decir.

* * *

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales, Gisela, Mar9, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	41. NOTICIAS

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

**Siento mucho la demora, pero como algunas supieron, pasé por malos momentos, ahora comienzo a escribir. Ustedes disculparán la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, mil gracias a las chicas que me apoyan, las adoro. **

Cap.41 NOTICIAS

Carlisle no podía creer estar viviendo esta pesadilla. Su hijo en el quirófano, y él… él debía estar ahí con él. Se preparó para entrar a cirugía, mientras las enfermeras lo miraban pasmadas.

AL entrar los doctores que iban a intervenir lo miraron intrigados y preocupados.

—Carlisle, por favor… sabes que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo.—Pero Carlisle se dirigió a donde su hijo y tomó su mano.

—Sólo quiero acompañarlo, no quiero que se sienta solo. Él debe saber que estoy con él… por favor—nadie dijo nada más, todos entendían la difícil situación del mejor doctor del hospital. Y procedieron a la cirugía.

En medio de todo eso, Carlisle se quedó muy junto a Edward y le murmuraba al oído. Los doctores sintieron un nudo en la garganta al ver la escena.

—Hijo, Edward, por favor te necesitamos, tu madre te necesita. No sabes cuánto hemos sufrido sin saber de ti. Sé que estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles, pero no estás solo. Hay muchas personas que te queremos.— Un quejido de Edward hizo que tanto Carlisle como el anestesista se pusieran alertas.

Después que el anestesista hizo su trabajo, Carlisle corroboró que por fin Edward estuviera completamente inconciente. Sin dejar de soltar su mano y de hablarle al oído, pasó toda la operación a su lado. Una costilla rota le había perforado el pulmón, mientras que otras lesiones internas y sangrados fueron atendidos por los doctores. Y finalmente luego de dos horas de operación, Edward estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo Carlisle sabía que tenían que enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano. Y que su familia fracturada y herida tenía que salir adelante. Se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo posible por que volvieran a ser felices.

Cuando estacionó el coche frente a su casa, por primera vez sintió deseos de no entrar. No por ver a su adorada esposa, sino por el hecho de tener que llevarle la noticia de su hijo. Nada podía evitarlo, mejor que fuera él y no alguien más. Había pedido permiso al hospital para salir y avisar a su esposa, sabía que ella desearía estar con su hijo en cuanto pudiera. Lo que lamentaba era ser él quien le diera la noticia.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, caminó hasta la cocina donde se escuchaba que Esme estaba ocupada. La miró mientras ella lavaba unos trastes. Finalmente ella volteo a verlo. Carlisle sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Los ojos de su Esme ahora tristes, mostraban signos inequívocos de llanto. No espero más y fue a su encuentro, mientras ella lo miraba intentando descifrar su mirada y en un segundo comprendió.

El hermoso plato de delicada porcelana se rompió en mil pedazos cuando ella sólo musitó:

—¿Edward?— Carlisle la estrechó entre sus brazos y asintió, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

—¿Dónde esta mi hijo Carlisle? Por piedad dímelo. —El la sujetó por los brazos mientras se distanciaba un poco de ella, mirar sus ojos anhelantes y anegados en lágrimas era la peor visión que pudiera tener del amor de su vida.

—Vamos a la sala amor…—la condujo con dulzura pero ella se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Edward, Carlisle?—empezó a temblar y Carlisle sabía que debía decirlo ya.

—En el hospital, acaba de salir de la operación, él… fue atropellado. —Carlisle la sostuvo mientras Esme me dejaba ir al pozo de negrura y dolor. Había sido demasiado para ella.

En la habitación del hospital Edward estaba volviendo en sí, la anestesia comenzaba a ceder, pero él solo sentía un único y lacerante dolor: el del corazón.

—Es mi culpa… siempre fue mi culpa— se decía para si mismo, encerrado ahora dentro de su mente donde podía dar rienda suelta a su dolor.

—Estoy en el infierno, me fui al infierno por ser un maldito hijo de … perdón madre, tú no tienes la culpa de haber parido a este infeliz. Sólo le hice daño, ella me amaba y lo único que hice fue dañarla una y otra vez. Hasta que finalmente me di cuenta que la amaba. ¿Puede haber alguien más estúpido que yo? No. Soy único para hacer daño. Menos mal que ya estoy en el infierno. Así ya nadie sufrirá por mi culpa. Nadie más que yo. Mi padre… por momentos creí escuchar la voz de mi padre. No merecía los padres que tuve. Jamás los merecí. —la pena era mucha en su corazón, ya solo esperaba que las largas llamaradas del infierno comenzaran a consumir su infecta carne para poder sentir en la piel lo que sentía en el corazón.

—Hijo…—le pareció escuchar a su madre. Era imposible. Bueno no tanto, en cuanto se enterara de que había muerto, lloraría, sufriría, pero pasaría y después lo olvidaría. Era lo mejor.

—Mi Edward… mi pequeño… por favor—No, no estaba alucinando, era la voz de su madre. ¿Qué rayos pasaba entonces? En medio de aquella oscuridad intentó buscar un indicio de luz, fue cuando se dio cuenta que le pesaban los parpados y cuando tuvo fuerzas suficientes abrió los ojos.

—Edward, gracias al cielo, ¡ya despertaste hijo mío!—Al principio fueron borrosas las imágenes pero poco a poco tomaron nitidez. ¡Estaba vivo! Y sus padres estaban junto a él. Al parecer en el hospital. Entonces… no había muerto. Miró a su padre que lo veía con indulgencia y comprensión mientras su madre lo besaba con cuidado.

—No los… merezco—alcanzó a pronunciar débilmente pero ambos padres lo escucharon perfectamente.

—Sólo sabemos que te amamos hijo, no importa nada mas. Y saldremos adelante, todos juntos… como siempre.—Las sabias palabras de mi padre y las caricias de mi madre, me reconfortaron de una manera inexplicable. Me sentí por unos instantes dichoso de estar junto a ellos. Ahora comprendía que el verdadero tormento no había sido el morir, sino el vivir sin ella.

* * *

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	42. ENTREGA

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.42 ENTREGA

Noche de Navidad...

El contacto de los labios de Jasper desató el infierno. Había sido mucho tiempo en el que estuve privada de todo contacto, necesitaba imperiosamente sentirme querida, sentir por un momento que le importaba a alguien. Mi sangre hirvió al contacto de sus labios y quise detenerme, juro por Dios que quise hacerlo. No sé que pasó, simplemente mi mente se desconectó de todo.

Me abrazó y me apretó contra él de manera enérgica, con dulzura y ansiedad. Sus manos serpenteaban por todo mi cuerpo encendiéndolo a cada centímetro que pasaba. La ropa estorbaba demasiado. Su aliento cálido me emborrachaba de pasión, dejándome más expuesta a cada momento, sin poder hacer otra cosa que desear más. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacer esto?

Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero lo necesitaba tanto, estaba tan herida, tan dolida, tan… sola. Jasper a pesar de poder tener a quien quisiera, jamás se acercó a otra mujer que no fuera por asuntos de negocios, yo lo veía. Sabía que no olvidaba a Alice, como tampoco yo olvidaba a Edward.

¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba con nosotros? En especial conmigo, nunca lo sabré, pero fue demasiado dolor para querer pasar por eso otra vez. Y la verdad sus brazos se sentían muy bien y no quería dejar de sentirlo, sentirme acompañada. Sentir que no le haría daño a nadie, aunque yo mejor que nadie sabía perfectamente que con este paso muchos saldríamos lastimados de nuevo.

Pero… ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de consuelo, un poco de cariño? Yo digo que sí.

Para esos momentos sus manos se encontraban en mis pechos, y su necesidad era evidente, podía sentir su dureza pegada a mi, y no pude evitar gemir. Su boca fue recorriendo mi mejilla, bajando por mi cuello, de manera desesperada y frenética empecé a quitar su ropa, no podía más.

Cuando finalmente ambos quedamos desnudos, ya estábamos en la cama, sus caricias me llevaban al borde del placer, escuchaba sus gemidos y lo recordaba a él. Quise olvidarme de sus besos, quise olvidarme de sus caricias, quise olvidar este amor que me quemaba como ácido por dentro, y no pude.

Jasper me tenía entre sus brazos, besándome, arrancándome gemidos de placer y desespero, mientras sus movimientos comenzaban a ser más sensuales y atrevidos, dejándome en la desesperación más absoluta. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi y el momento se acercaba, podía sentir como el ambiente estaba cargado de erotismo y pasión.

Su mano recorrió mi espalda, bajando por mi cintura y posesionándose de mi cadera me sujetó con firmeza a él.

Ninguno de los dos emitimos palabra. Sobraban.

Besé su cuello con fruición y mis manos recorrían su pecho desnudo sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos, el poder de su sexo. Incluso disfruté abrazarme a él y restregarme en su piel, sintiendo el olor de hombre poderoso que emanaba, me intoxiqué de su aroma, de su pasión, de su lujuria. Y en medio de todo aquel torbellino de emociones, me sentí invadida por él.

Fue un volcán en erupción. Sólo eso podía ser. Me quemaba, me estaba quemando literalmente mientras él comenzaba a mecerse dentro de mi, haciendo que mis células se calcinaran por la lava que corría hacia ellas. Mucho tiempo después descubrí que mi sangre era la lava. Que mi deseo era lava. Que él mismo era fuego puro. Y en medio de todo ese mar ígneo de pasión, brotaron las palabras:

¡_Edward!_

_¡Alice!_

Ambas pronunciadas al mismo tiempo, ambas con desesperación, ambas salidas de los más profundos rincones del corazón.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol ya estaba en lo alto, miré hacia un lado y ahí estaba Jasper, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras yo… no sabía qué hacer, ni qué pensar. 

* * *

Sé que es poco, pero no queria dejar pasar la ocasión. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. Sigo escribiendo. y espero subir hoy mismo dos cpaitulos mas de otros fics.

Besos, las quiero muchisimo.

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa,Dana Hale, Medialuna, mar91, Monica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	43. DESPERTAR

**Disculpen la tardanza, sigo aquí. Lenta pero segura.**

Cap. 43 DESPERTAR

Estaba despierto, ya tenía bastante rato, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado no sabía que pensar. Me había dejado llevar por el deseo, Bella es hermosa, mucho muy hermosa y en más de una ocasión había pensado que si no amara a Alice como la amo, haría hasta la imposible por conquistar el amor de Bella. No tengo disculpa, yo la induje a esto. Yo fui quien dejó que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto. Estoy debatiéndome entre el deseo y el arrepentimiento, aunque este último es más débil que el primero. Sé que esta muy mal lo que hice, pero ya no podía más.

Bella no merece sufrir como ha sufrido. Y se apartó de todos para que los demás fueran felices, siempre piensa en los demás menos en ella. Lo que más me impresiona es que la deseo. La deseo con avasalladora ansiedad. No sé que hacer, me debato entre lo que es correcto y lo que necesito. Y sé que la necesito a ella.

En qué momento dejé de verla como mi amiga, no lo sé, pero con todo lo sucedido no podía dejar que ella siguiera sufriendo como estaba. Recordad como Aro la miraba codicioso, ese simple recuerdo me nubla la mente, me hizo enfurecer. Aro es una persona "aparentemente buena" pero nadie sabía lo que yo sí. Aro es un depravado sexual. No le importa lastimar a sus amantes de turno con tal de satisfacer sus retorcidos instintos y yo no permitiría por ningún motivo que Bella se relacionara con él. Y a pesar de que nos enfrentamos y él dejó en claro que mientras ella no le dijera que no, seguiría insistiendo. Lo que me enardecía por completo, y no sabía qué pensar, ya que Bella no lo dejaba, pero tampoco le permitía algún avance. Hasta que hace poco le dijo que no quería nada con él. Ese momento fue de alivio para mi. Pero anoche, sus lágrimas y sus palabras me hicieron querer protegerla, sólo le había dado un beso de cariño, fraternal, pero el contacto con sus labios me enloqueció. Ya no era yo. Me volví loco de deseo al ver que ella correspondió a mi beso, sentí su aceptación y la hice mía.

Ahora al sentir la calidez de su piel en contacto con la mía, me enciende de deseo, quisiera poder salir de la habitación, quisiera poder borrar de mi corazón a Alice y borrar de su corazón a Edward, cómo si fuéramos personas distintas, que pudieran amarse libremente sin ningún problema. Pero no es el caso y hay que enfrentar la verdad.

—Buenos días Bella… —qué más podía decir, ella se había despertado y nos miramos fijamente aunque ella se ruborizó.

—Yo… —dijimos al mismo tiempo. Callamos para poder dejar al otro hablar, pero como seguía el silencio.

—Tú… —nuevamente mencionamos al mismo tiempo y ambos nos reímos de ello. Ella estaba sonrojada y se veía tan hermosa. Se cubrió pudorosamente con la sabana mientras volteaba la cara sin poder creer lo que habíamos hecho. E intentó levantarse.

—No, no te vayas… por favor quédate.—Entonces ella se refugió en mis brazos y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Con delicadeza levanté su barbilla y le miré a los ojos, aún seguía ruborizada.

—Déjame estar a tu lado Bella, por favor, sé que amas a Edward, y que yo amo a Alice, eso es lo más estúpido que puedo decir ahorita, pero no te alejes de mi, por favor…—por toda respuesta ella me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Soy yo quien te suplica que no me dejes Jasper, sé que hice mal, que no debió pasar esto, pero no pude evitarlo. —Fue cuando no pude resistir más y aún sabiendo que estaba mal lo que hacía, la besé, con delicadeza, con ternura. Ella necesitaba cariño, apoyo, sentirse protegida y querida. Yo se lo brindaba con gusto.

—Nunca te abandonaré Bella, lo sabes… yo te quiero… —Las cosas volvieron a salirse de control, ya que en cuanto ella correspondió a mi beso, no pude pensar en nada que no fuera ella. Y nos volvimos a sumergir en el candente mar de deseo. 

* * *

Sé que es poco, pero pronto subiré el otro capítulo. Sólo no queria dejar pasar más tiempo.

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:bellami,Caresme de mi corazón, mar91, Monica Viajera, y si alguien me faltó pido disculpas. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	44. CAMINOS DISTINTOS

Cap.44 CAMINOS DISTINTOS

Las cosas para Los Cullen cambió radicalmente. Una vez que Edward fue dado de alta y convaleció lo necesario, comenzó a buscar trabajo, sus padres miraban angustiados como Edward se volvía más reservado con el paso de los días. Y el cambio en su carácter fue definitivo. Había días en los que no decía una sola palabra mientras iba de aquí para allá, había días en los que se veía tan melancólico que Esme sufría en silencio.

Las veces que hablaba Alice y él se daba cuenta, se salía de la casa sin querer saber nada de su hermana. Esme buscaba alguna manera de poder reconciliarlos, sin éxito.

Una tarde, después de una llamada corta de Alice, entró Edward en la sala donde estaba Esme sentada en el sillón pensando en sus hijos y lo que tenían que soportar ambos, y ella sin poder remediarlo, Edward vio a su madre tan abatida que fue hacia ella y se sentó a sus pies. Mientras ella sorprendida, movió su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hijo pequeño, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo por todo su sufrimiento, sólo ella y su padre sabía cuando había sufrido Edward en ese tiempo.

—No tienes que salir cuando tu hermana habla, deberías hablar con ella, darle una oportunidad…—le dijo suavemente a su hijo. Edward incomodo, la miró a los ojos.

— Sé que Alice no tiene la culpa, yo empecé todo esto con mis estupideces. Yo provoqué que pasara tanta desgracia con mi familia. Pero me duele que haya sido por Alice por lo que Bella huyó de aquí. No era justo, merecía ser escuchada, si yo hubiera estado ahí, no habría pasado nada de esto. Al contrario, le hubiera pedido perdón miles de veces y haría lo que fuera por que ella me aceptara de nuevo. Pero nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido. Dame tiempo mamá y te prometo que hablaré con Alice para hacer las pases. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo. —Esme rogaba porque ese día sucediera pronto. Asintió y agradeció a su hijo.

En cuanto Edward se había repuesto y una vez habiéndoles pedido perdón a sus padres por lo sucedido, comenzó a buscar a Bella por todos lados. Pero fue una búsqueda inútil. El tiempo que tuvo libre antes de trabajar, se dedicó con ahínco a buscarla, pero ella se había esfumado. Nadie sabía nada de ella y su padre Charlie Swan jamás le diría una sola palabra aunque él le rogara. Para su desgracia, ahora Charles sabía la verdad, y sobre todo, sabía que el padre de Bella lo odiaba como a nadie en el mundo, ya que gracias a él, su hija se había apartado de su lado.

¿Cómo hacer llevadero el tiempo? No pensar. Y el trabajar le ayudó bastante.

Cuando partió a la universidad, fue el momento muy doloroso para los tres. Emmett era el único que se quedaba, prefirió la universidad de Port Angeles que dejar a sus padres solos.

Cuando Edward llegó a al universidad, miró el cielo azul, con un sol radiante que contrastaba con lo sombrío de su corazón. Y se propuso ser el mejor de su clase. Su carrera: Abogado.

Seis años después… 

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! Ya te compré el nuevo libro…—decía en francés una joven emocionada mientras Alice salía del cuarto de telas para ver a su mejor amiga y asistente, llevar en las manos el libro que había estado esperando por meses. Al llegar con su amiga, literalmente le arrebató el libro y miró el titulo.  
"**Deja que el viento mueva las hojas**" de Marie Walker. Ese era el libro final de una saga de cuatro libros que la habían maravillado. Y Alice era una fanática de esa autora. Se sentía tan identificada con esos libros.

Su mente retrocedió hasta el día cuando habló con Edward. Ella había temido ese momento.

—_¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta bien mamá y papá?—sólo así podía imaginar que su hermano le hablara, él al despreciaba y tenía razón, aunque no por eso dejaba de doler._

_—No, Alice. Quiero hablar contigo, si es que puedes…—ella tragó saliva, a pesar de que un continente entero los distanciaba, sentía que su rostro ardía de vergüenza y dolor al escuchar la voz de su hermano como si estuviera frente a ella._

_—Claro que puedo…—aunque no pasó desapercibido que el tono de voz de Alice se apagaba conforme terminaba la oración._

_—Creo que las cosas deben mejorar entre nosotros Alice.—Ella se quedó en blanco._

_—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas Edward?—se hizo un pesado silencio del otro lado, hasta que finalmente habló su hermano._

_—No soy mejor que tú, cometí muchísimos errores y tú me habías advertido, y no te escuché. Destrocé mi corazón de la manera más estúpida que hay. No puedo buscar culpables porque yo soy el único.—Eso desmoronó lo poco que tenía Alice de defensa. Ella pensó que la insultaría como esa ocasión, que jamás querría volver a verla, pero esto. Era otra cosa._  
_—Edward ¡Perdóname por favor! Necesito escuchar que me perdonas, yo no puedo vivir en paz desde ese día. Y sé que tengo más que merecido toda la agonía que he pasado desde entonces, por eso me alejé, porque no quería hacerles más daño. Yo los busqué Edward, te juro que los busqué por todos lados, pero fue imposible dar con ellos.—La voz de su hermano la interrumpió de aquel dique abierto de palabras y sentimientos que era ella en ese momento._

_—Basta Alice, no te hace ningún bien todo esto. Yo también los busqué y no los encontré. La perdí, para siempre. Tengo que aceptarlo. De la misma manera que tú has aceptado haber perdido a Jasper. Te perdono, al que no puedo perdonar es a mi mismo.—el silencio se instaló de nuevo. Hasta que después de un largo minuto, ella volvió a hablar._

_—Ambos fuimos culpables Edward, y creo que más yo. Ella era como mi hermana, no tenía porqué desconfiar de ella, pero el veneno de los celos es algo que te corroe el corazón, haciéndote sufrir. Y creo que mi castigo es bien merecido. No podré amar jamás como amé a Jasper. Aún lo amo, pero debo seguir adelante. Tú debes hacer lo mismo Edward, mira hacia adelante y busca alguien que te quiera, tú …—pero él no la dejó continuar._

_—Si puedes, hazlo tú Alice. Mi corazón es y siempre será de Bella. No importa si no la vuelvo a ver, es imposible querer a alguien más. Espero que estés bien Alice, nos vemos.—y colgó sin dar tiempo de nada a su hermana que se quedó pensando en sus palabras._

Volvió a la realidad cuando su asistente y amiga Mirelle le gritaba emocionada que empezara a leer, la había hecho adicta a esos libros. En eso la voz de Alec la distrajo justo cuando iba a empezar a leer. 

* * *

**Este es el cambio que les había dicho, pero habrá más sorpresas.  
**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme, Monica Morales,is-lovecullen, krasna v, lizzycullenswan, bellami, mar91, Yopi (sé que tengo varias historias, y a pesar de que voy lenta, no las abandono, me avocó a algunas porque EL TIEMPO así me lo permite, no puedo hacer mas. Siento no cubrir tus espectativas pero hay una vida que vivir acá afuera.) mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	45. PARÍS 1a parte

CAP. 45 PARIS 1a parte.

¿Ya llegó por fin el libro del que tanto hablas?—Un joven muy guapo entró al taller y miró a Alice con ternura. La abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en su cuello. Ella se sonrojó y le pidió discreción, ya que había más gente en el taller.

Alec se separó un poco de ella y le miró con cierto reproche.

Eres mi novia, y no estamos haciendo nada malo, sólo fue un beso…—Pero Alice miró hacia el taller donde las mujeres que trabajaban ahí voltearon rápidamente en un afán de que no viera Alice que los estaban observando, mejor dicho "lo estaban admirando", Alec pertenecía a una familia aristocrática y de abolengo: Los Vulturi. Se podría decir que era la oveja negra de la familia, era el hijo más joven, rebelde y aborrecía todos esos protocolos de la aristocracia, con frecuencia se burlaba de ellos, pero no por eso perdía la finura y la elegancia innata en él.

Todas las jóvenes de sociedad deseaban salir con él, pero Alec no se daba por enterado. Llevaba a Alice a sitios concurridos pero no pomposos a los que su familia no aprobaba. Alice sabía que la familia no aprobaba la relación, y ella desde un principio se negaba a salir con él, pero fue su insistencia y su ternura lo que la obligó a aceptar. Después de una cita en un café y después de largas horas de plática, ella se sintió a gusto. A esa salida siguieron varias más. Por insistencia de él, ya que ella tenía el corazón destrozado.

Fue muy difícil para Alec que ella pudiera aceptar, y eso era lo que más le gustaba, ella no estaba encandilada con su fama y fortuna, de hecho la primera vez que le habló fue para insultarlo.

Ella iba caminando por Campos Elíseos con la mirada triste, sola y sin fijarse mucho por donde iba. Las calles concurridas y llenas de vitalidad contrastaban de manera dramática con esa pequeña figura femenina. Él había dejado a pocas cuadras a Josephine, su última conquista, una artista que obviamente solo salía con él por fama. Cuando Alec se cansó de eso, le habló claro y ella enfurecida por ser ella la abandonada le gritó muchas cosas, y los paparazzi aprovecharon esas fotos. Sin ganas de subir al auto, dejó al chofer esperando y comenzó a caminar, ya estaba llegando a la Plaza de la Concordia, cuando vio una pequeña figura que caminaba más adelante, su cabello negro como la noche fue lo primero que llamó su atención, y después su mirada triste acicateó su curiosidad, la joven era muy hermosa, por lo que él deducía no podían ser penas de amores, debía ser otra cosa, como algún viaje frustrado, o la visita inminente de sus padres. Sí que sabía él de eso.

La siguió discretamente hasta que llegó a una cafetería, donde ella se sentó en una mesa algo alejada y pidió un café. Él hizo lo mismo en otra mesa donde pudiera verla. La observó durante un rato y después de ver que nadie llegaba y que ella parecía a punto de llorar, en un descuido ella desapareció, salió a buscarla pero fue inútil, parecía que se había esfumado.

Días después él había olvidado a la chica y paseaba algo pasado de copas por las calles de París. Como iba sin fijarse, chocó con una persona que al parecer estaba levantando algo del suelo.

Cuando apenas iba a abrir la boca para disculparse, una sonora bofetada le cruzó el rostro, mientras un rostro femenino le insultaba.

¿Cómo se atreve degenerado? Si cree que por estar sola no me sé defender, se equivoca —la chica tenía carácter y parecía muy ofendida. Quiso disculparse con ella.

Lo… lo sien… to, no la vi. —Y ella se enfureció más al verlo ebrio.

-¡Borracho estúpido!—le dio un empujón y se fue caminando muy ofendida. Pero Alec también estaba ofendido. Nadie, jamás lo había insultado así. ¿Acaso esa chica no sabía quien era? Él se lo diría y ya vería.

-Un momento… —la chica volteó mirándolo con desdén.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy "niña"?—ella me miró y sin fijarse que se acercaba gente, asintió. A lo que Alec se mostró satisfecho. Pero nunca espero lo que le dijo.

-Un borracho, degenerado y altanero, eso es usted. — Y se marchó bajando hacia el metro. Dejando a Alec impresionado por sus palabras. Después de eso, su chofer lo encontró y lo obligó prácticamente a subir al auto, llevándolo a su casa.

Al día siguiente entre las clases y exámenes, Alice percibía que algo raro pasaba, la gente la miraba con intensidad y algunas chicas incluso con ira. Sin embargo ella no estaba para ver nada que no fuera sus libros ya que tenía exámenes ese día.

* * *

**No quería dejar pasar la semana sin darles un capítulo y como he andado algo atareada, les dejo esto, en cuanto pueda subo el siguiente capítulo. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Besos**

**Sabrán de Bella y Jasper en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales (cumplí hermosa), QueenCmonsteer, Andy Sanchez, Mar91, doris, anita cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	46. DEMANDAS

Cap. DEMANDAS

El día pasaba de lo más raro para ella, pero no hizo caso, pues le importaba mejorar sus notas para no perder la beca que había obtenido. Ya en la tarde, cansada y hambrienta se refugio en la cafetería de la escuela, había mucha gente, más de lo normal, pero eso aunque despertaba su curiosidad quedó en segundo plano por el hambre voraz que tenía. Caminó lo más a prisa que pudo para pedir una ensalada, un sándwich y un jugo; y cuando ya estaba por llegar y pedirlo, un flash la cegó. Por instinto se tapó el rostro y segundos después fue literalmente bañada en flashes, estaba intentando entender qué rayos pasaba cuando un micrófono se situó junto a su rostro y alguien le preguntó:

—Dígame Señorita ¿qué se siente haberse enfrentado a Alec Vulturi? el hijo prodigo de la dinastía Vulturi, una familia de rancio abolengo que…—Alice dejó de escuchar. No comprendía nada, al ver la sonrisa cómplice de la chica de la cafetería que le señalaba un periódico y le pedía que se lo firmara, ahí estaba ella en el momento justo que le dio la cachetada a ese hombre, el borracho depravado, que resultó ser… Alec Vulturi. Ella había escuchado de él, pero jamás se imaginó que ese tipo malintencionado fuera…—en ese momento enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, avergonzada intentó escapar pero nuevamente los flashes se lo impidieron. La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor haciéndola sentir claustrofobia, micrófonos que aparecían como por arte de magia se peleaban por lo que ella fuera a decir, pero ella estaba en shock, quería escapar de todo eso y en ese momento alguien la jaló bruscamente hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido Alice agradeció la ayuda de su maestro Pierre, le miró agradecida mientras él le daba indicaciones para poder salir de ahí. Al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, pero la noticia ya había dado vuelta a toda Europa. Y los paparazzi esperaban pacientemente afuera del edificio a que ella saliera.

Alec la buscó días después para pedirle una disculpa, investigó donde vivía y se presentó, ocasionando que Alice le diera otra bofetada por todo lo que había pasado por su causa, salió de nuevo y habló con varias personas, quienes de inmediato se dieron a la tarea de quitar a los paparazzi, así lo hicieron y cuando muchas horas después Alice salió, todo estaba desierto. Suspiró aliviada, sin embargo una voz la hizo saltar.

—Te sientes mejor…—era Alec que estaba a prudente distancia de Alice y sus tremendas cachetadas.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, yo… venía a disculparme por todo lo que ocasioné.—Ella le miró incrédula y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo espero que no vuelva a suceder, es horrible todo esto.— entonces Alec le dijo:

—¿Que te parece si para resarcirte de lo sucedido, te invito un café?—La negativa de Alice lo dejó perplejo, pero no dejó de insistir y finalmente una semana después, ambos iban a una cafetería cercana al departamento de Alice. Ella se mostró muy reacia a decir más de lo necesario, tuvo que pasar seis largos meses para que ella le contara su pena. Pero ese tiempo valió la pena para Él, ya que la conoció a cabalidad, Alice era una mujer con metas, que no quería depender de nadie más que de ella misma, quería ser famosa por sus diseños en la alta costura, pero no estaba dispuesta a humillarse ante los grandes, ella formaría su propio taller. Alec sintió mucha pena por lo sucedido a Alice y la reconfortó con un casto abrazo. Ella lloró y se desahogó por largas horas en las que él la escuchó pacientemente y le ofreció su apoyo incondicional. 

Alice tenía un serio problema con el pasado, y él deseaba ayudarla. Siempre le llevaba una rosa, no importaba la temporada, siempre había una cuando ella llegaba a su departamento, se la dejaba cruzada en la manija con una nota:

"_Que hoy sea un buen día para ti._

_Alec_ ".

Su amistad se consolidó pronto, de la misma manera que ella se acostumbró a los flashes y reportajes, la mayoría inventando romances, y otras cosas que a ella le daban risa, pero Alec deseaba que fueran ciertos, desde que había conocido a Alice, había dejado los excesos de bebida. Y aunque seguía siendo rebelde con su familia, por lo menos ya no generaba noticias funestas.  
El tiempo siguió su curso mientras Alice se hacia de un pequeño taller, y sus creaciones se hacían cada vez más populares. Ella misma era quien modelaba sus diseños y cuando salía con Alec, siempre recibía elogios por su buen gusto e innovación.

Todo eso no hacia más que acrecentar los celos Jane, la hermana mayor de Alec, que detestaba a Alice. 

Del otro lado del mundo: 

—Felicidades Sr. Cullen, su carrera va en ascenso, es el décimo juicio que gana.—Le dijo su maestro y mentor Eleazar Denali, uno de los mejores abogados del país, feliz de ver el progreso de Edward, quien se había destacado en sus estudios, serio, sin relaciones sentimentales que lo detuvieran. Sabía que había grandes posibilidades para su pupilo en muchos lugares, se estaba formando un muy buen prestigio y lo que le gustaba es que el chico era honesto y sincero. No lo podían sobornar, ya había puesto algunas trampas y otros "clientes" habían intentado comprarlo pero él no cedió. Eso acrecentó más el orgullo de su maestro al saber que Edward Cullen sería un abogado formidable y ético. Regresó de sus recuerdos cuando su hija Tanya le habló a Edward. 

—Felicidades "Eddy" —y le dio un abrazo e intentó besarlo en la boca pero él se giró prontamente evitándolo, y el beso terminó en la mejilla.

—Gracias Tanya pero por favor, ya te lo hhe dicho muchas veces, no me digas "Eddy".—Eleazar sonrió ante los apuros de Edward, ya había hablado con su hija al respecto. Edward no quería ninguna relación con ninguna mujer, pero su hija se destacaba por terca, y empeñarse en conquistarlo a como diera lugar.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo papá, él será mío. —Le había dicho a su padre, quien no le pareció lo que ella hacia.

—No quiero que salgas lastimada, ni él, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces y dale su espacio.—terminó por decir, ya que cualquier otra cosa, ella no lo tendría en cuenta.

Salieron del juzgado para ir a celebrar, pero al salir, Edward recibió una llamada y tuvo que disculparse con ellos y Carmen, la esposa de Eleazar que los esperaba en el auto, se sintió contrariada pues le caía muy bien Edward y apoyaba a Tanya para que lo conquistara.  
Al llegar a su oficina, una mujer alta de figura desgarbada y algo "pretenciosa" le esperaba.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita… —le saludó Edward esperando su nombre y tendiéndole la mano.

—Steven, Grace Steven.—sin darle la mano, le miró con orgullo. Él suspiró y se acomodó en su sillón.

—Necesito de sus servicios, he escuchado que no ha perdido un solo juicio y lo necesito. Me han plagiado mi libro.—Después de un buen rato de exponer su caso y quedar de acuerdo con los honorarios, Edward tomaba apuntes y pidió el nombre del demandado.

—Es la tipeja esa de Marie Dwayer. Ha plagiado varias obras mías —Edward tomó nota y la Señorita Steven le dejó sus primero honorarios, marchándose y dejándolo preparar todo para empezar con la demanda, tenía que estudiar muchas cosas. Él era previsor. Tendría que empaparse de todo lo relativo a la futura demandada.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza y FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS!

He estado enferma y con mucha familia en casa, pero no queria dejar pasar este día y subir el capítulo, disculpenme por favor no he podido escribir en absoluto, en cuanto pueda me pongo al corriente, que la pasen super bien y que Dios las bendiga a todas, les quiero!


	47. FANTASMAS

**Cap. 47 FANTASMAS**

Edward pasó dos días reuniendo información, la Señorita Stevens llevó cuadernos donde había escrito las historias, con lo que tenían una prueba irrefutable de que ella era la autora. En esos dos días se vio libre del acoso de Tanya, para su desgracia Tanya no era la única, varias féminas se disputaban su atención, aunque él pasaba de largo de todas ellas, algunas si le llamaban la atención, pero para sorpresa suya terminó descubriendo que si alguna chica llamaba su atención, era porque tenía cierto parecido con su Bella. Cindy Staford la ayudante del fiscal era una mujer de lo más insoportable que creía podría llegar a algo con Edward a pesar de que éste jamás le dio entrada ni mucho menos alimentó su fantasía (el creer que él gustaba de ella en secreto), lo que parecía ayudar a Edward en cierto punto era Tanya. Tanya era como un guardaespaldas agresivo y decidido, no había chica que no se hubiera acercado a él, que después de alguna amenaza de Tanya lo hubiera dejado en paz. La única que era la excepción era Cindy.

Una vez que Edward miraba el expediente en sus manos, de haber levantado la demanda y de mandar el aviso a la parte demandada, comenzó a leer el informe.

La autora demandada Marie Dwayer, no le gustaba aparecer en público ni dar entrevistas, a pesar de los best sellers, era una mujer discreta. La foto de contraportada mostraba a una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, rubia, de cabello corto y algo severa en su aspecto, que usaba gafas. Parecía más una maestra de biología de bachillerato que una escritora exitosa y con una considerable fortuna producto de sus libros.

"_Producto de un robo_"—pensó de inmediato Edward muy molesto. Él estaba del lado de la justicia y no permitiría que alguien abusara de esa manera. Pediría un castigo ejemplar ya que la pseudo autora había ganado mucho con material que no le pertenecía. Pronto sería el día de ir a la corte y entonces él se encargaría de desenmascararla.

Mientras en París:

—Me voy a casa, mi madre enfermó…—le dijo Alice a Alec mientras él la veía incrédulo, Alice tenía su boleto en la mano y su maleta detrás.

—Te acompaño—fue lo que le respondió, la chica lo miró intensamente mientras una leve sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

—No, debo ir sola, no quiero que tu hermana Jane te cause problemas.—Él la observó un momento y luego soltó la carcajada.

—¡Mon Dieu! Pero si ella ahora te tiene miedo… después de lo que le hiciste la última vez, creo que ha aprendido la lección. No se ha acercado a ti y mira que la has visto más de tres veces.

Era cierto, la última vez que Jane se enfrentó a ella se habían encontrado en una gala, al querer quedar bien delante de sus padres y de la prensa, Jane la insultó y rompió uno de los vestidos que le tocaban desfilar y que era original de Alice. Los reporteros contuvieron el aliento mientras veían como Jane insultaba a Alice y desgarraba el hermoso vestido que era uno de los principales de la nueva colección de "Fairy's elegance". Y que estaba implantando moda con los diseños tan hermosos y elegantes que Alice creaba.

—Eres una trepadora, una arribista que intenta hacerle creer a la gente que estos trapos de sirvienta son "moda y elegancia"—le gritó al mismo tiempo que rompía el hermoso escote de un vestido negro de terciopelo con pedrería, Alice guardó silencio hasta que Jane dijo lo que nunca debió decir.

—Eres una zorra que sólo finges ser linda para quedarte con la fortuna de mi estúpido hermano Alec —Una bofetada le cruzó el rostro y la hizo caer de espaldas mientras los flashes llovían, Alice estaba enfurecida, tomó de los cabellos a Jane y la levantó. Ella llevaba un traje muy aseñorado para su edad y la verdad no lucía bien, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada a la heredera Vulturi era como "echarse la soga al cuello", el peinado demasiado conservador de Jane se deshizo, dejándole mechas de cabello sueltas tan sueltas como la boca de Alice que le empezó a decir:

—Yo no necesito nada de tu hermano, y mucho menos su dinero, lo que tengo lo he hecho con trabajo y a todos les consta cómo he empezado, pero eso es algo que alguien "caprichosa y estúpida como tú no entendería. Jamás has tenido que ganarte la vida, y ni sabes lo que es ser honesto. No necesito mentir porque no escondo nada, en cambio tú, tienes que estar atenta a que no te quiten lo único que tienes de valor: el dinero de tus padres.—Un silencio parecido a cuando va a caer una bomba se instaló ahí, pero de inmediato se rompió cuando Alice siguió diciéndole a la pérfida chica.

No tienes elegancia, no tienes sentido de la moda, y tu opinión se puede ir mucho a la mierda. Tú sin tus padres… no eres nada. Ahora no me vuelvas a molestar porque te responderé de la misma manera y mucho peor. No me conoces totalmente enfadada así que por tu propio bien, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, si valoras tu cabellera. Y por favor cambia de look, todos comentan lo fatal que te ves con esos atuendos. Pareces solterona de pueblo.—Jane se marchó en medio de flashes y lágrimas de odio, esa tipeja la había hecho quedar muy mal. Y sus padres le llamaron fuertemente la atención. Pero se vengaría, algún día se vengaría. Muy a su pesar tuvo que dar una disculpa pública y reparar el daño. Desde ese día, la mayoría de reporteros le perdieron el miedo a externar las opiniones y sacaban reportajes donde ella no salía bien librada por su pésimo gusto.

Sin embargo para Alice, después de eso, se fue a su departamento. Iba conteniendo una gran cantidad de emociones, y no permitió que Alec la acompañara. Al llegar a su cuarto, por fin pudo sacar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

El recuerdo de lo hecho a Bella se le reveló de tal manera que ahora que ella era acusada injustamente, atacada injustamente, se sentía dolida, humillada y no pudo permitir más.

En ese entonces el daño hecho a Jasper, su Jasper y a Bella, había sido descomunal, ella se encargó de decirles a todos en el pueblo que Bella era una zorra.  
No le importó la visita del Jefe Swan a casa de sus padres, ni que la encerraran para que no siguiera gritando todo lo que decía. De nada valió las súplicas y regaños de su padre, ella no entendía razones. Bella fue durante mucho tiempo "la comidilla del pueblo". Qué duro fue el tener que decirle a la gente que estaba en un error, que las cosas no habían sido como le había hecho creer. Y a pesar de que encaró a Jessica, ésta solo se rió de ella.

—_Lo hiciste muy bien Alice, esa mosca muerta de Bella se acostaba con todos._—No pudo hacer más, Jessica estaba envenenada de celos porque Mike había preferido a Bella, a pesar de que ella nunca le hizo caso. La misma Jessica sabía que solo era una apuesta más, pero no quería dejarlo. Se había obsesionado a tal grado de Michael y le había rogado. Jessica la dulce y buena Jessica había cambiado. Lo que había empezado como una limpia y sana amistad con Isabella Swan después se volvió envidia y resentimiento. Ella había idealizado a Edward, y sabía que no se fijaría en ella. Luego con todo lo sucedido, ella buscó la manera de encontrarse con Edward y él accedió pues era la etapa cuando se dio a conocer todo. Todos sabían de sus apuestas y las mujeres no querían nada con ellos, excepto algunas que no perdían la esperanza de quedarse con los más codiciados galanes de la escuela. Y de todo Forks.

Pero lo que más le dolió a Jessica fue el descaro de Edward cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba.

"_Lo siento por ti, yo nunca prometí nada. Ya me harté de ti, así que mejor busca otro a quien engatuzar, no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar_." —Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Jessica tuvo de él. No volvió a dirigirle ni la mirada. Poco después Mike fue su objetivo, ya que sus padres eran los dueños de la tienda de deportes y eso estaba muy bien. Había escuchado a sus padres hablar acerca de la situación económica y no pintaba nada bien. No le podrían pagar una carrera universitaria. Tendría que trabajar y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso, con lo que jamás contó fue con la reacción de Mike, cuando Mike vio que Isabella enfrentó a Edward y todo lo que sucedió después fue como si la viera por primera vez e intentó acercarse a ella. A pesar de los múltiples rechazos hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido. Y eso jamás lo supo Edward, sólo Jessica porque era quien los espiaba. Y ella no podía creer en su mala suerte; Edward era la mejor opción para ella, y una vez descartado Mike ocupaba el segundo lugar.

Pero al ver que ninguno fue una opción para ella, decidió vengarse de Bella, ya que gracias a ella ninguno le hizo caso. Fue una transformación lenta y continua, y al ver que los Cullen la querían y la protegían eso acrecentó sus celos y envidia. Siguió fingiendo amistad hacia Bella y Angela para ver qué podía sacar para hundir a Bella. Y lo logró.

Alice se negó a ser acompañada, Alec dejó de insistir. Y la llevó al aeropuerto donde vio el avión alejarse. Se sintió muy triste porque sabía que ella volvería a su país, donde fue tan desdichada y tuvo miedo. Entonces se decidió, dejaría pasar unos días y luego iría por ella. No la dejaría sola.

* * *

Siento muchisimo la demora, pero fue... digamoslo así, un tiempo sabático, replanteandome muchas cosas y poniendo en orden mi corazoncito. Estoy escribiendo el final de mundo de mentiras intentando que sea lo mejor. Y de los demás fics ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo. Sé que muchas de ustedes no me creen, pero vuelvo a publicar. Era algo que de verdad necesitaba y por fin estoy de vuelta. De nuevo mis más sinceras disculpas y espero les guste el capitulo, ya que se vienen muchas emociones y problemas para nuestros protagonistas. Besos y miles de gracias para todas aquellas (como CARESME) que no me olvidan ni me dejan sola. Eso no tiene precio para mi.

Besos a todas mis lectoras, mil gracias por su apoyo.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	48. UNA MIRADA, SOLO ESO

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**El anhelado momento llegó.  
**

Cap.48 UNA MIRADA, SOLO ESO.

Jasper estaba sentado en su imponente oficina. Reclinado veía el paisaje, aunque en realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Había pasado el tiempo para todos y con ello se desvanecieron los sueños al lado de Alice. Ella se había ido a París y no regresó. Incluso sabía que tenia un romance con Alec Vulturi, lo que lo tuvo loco de celos durante mucho tiempo, de hecho seguía celoso, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Bella y él habían vivido un tórrido affaire que culminó al poco tiempo, la sensatez de ella siempre se imponía ante los ruegos de él. Cierto, amaba a Bella, y muchísimo. Sin embargo ella después del encuentro con Rosalie no volvió a ser la misma. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

¿De qué habían hablado en esa tarde que estuvieron juntas? Nunca lo sabría, pero había quedado claro que Rosalie había estado muy ofensiva, y no contenta con ello, le echó en cara que por culpa de ella se había separado de Emmett. Bella como siempre, velando por los demás menos por ella, había tomado una decisión, cuando más tarde hablamos, se negó a seguir durmiendo conmigo. Rosalie tenía prohibido ir a la casa de California, precisamente para evitar algo así, pero se las ingenió para hablar con Bella en un lugar público sin que yo lo supiera. Por más que intenté que viera los pros de la situación simplemente me dijo que había lastimado a muchos sin saberlo y que ella no podría con eso, por lo que era mejor que ella se alejara de mi. Dolió, dolió muchísimo porque aspirar su dulce aroma cuando la tenía en mis brazos era un calmante a mi dolor, y aunque yo mismo le rogara y le suplicara que regresara conmigo, sabía que no debía hacerlo. El tiempo que pasamos fue muy hermoso, en ese tiempo la animé a que escribiera, ya fuera como historia o como diario, a lo que ella accedió.

Pronto me di cuenta que ese hobbie se trasformó en adicción, ella no paraba de escribir. Y cuando finalmente una tarde me mostró lo que había hecho, me quedé sorprendido. Ella me pidió mi opinión y quedó satisfecha cuando le dije, después de tres días de leer su escrito, que era realmente muy buena.

Ella tenía potencial, y sin pensarlo dos veces llamé a un amigo abogado para que contactara con una editorial. Cuando le llegó el aviso, casi se desmaya de la impresión y me dio una regañada como pocas. Ella no quería dar a conocer nada de eso. Pero entre el editor y yo nos encargamos de convencerla, no fue fácil. Pero lo hicimos. Finalmente cuando supo lo que le pagarían por lo que estaba haciendo, su alegría fue muy grande. Yo compartía su felicidad, pero lo que me dejó impactado fue que al recibir su primer cheque me lo dio para pagarme "todos los gastos que me había generado". Ese día tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte. Ya que le dije que yo jamás le cobraría nada, y ella empecinada que no quería ser una mantenida, que ya bastante ayuda le había dado, y no se tragó el cuento de que Charlie, su padre, le enviaba dinero. Ella lo supo casi de inmediato, se me olvida que es muy observadora y pocas cosas se le escapan, sin embargo al final salí triunfante de ese tema, ¿cómo? Pues le dije que le pagaría a ella el que me haya ayudado a seguir adelante, que su compañía evitó que cayera en vicios o algo peor. Ella se asustó por la forma en que me expresé, del dolor que sin querer, salía de mi boca y corazón, una herida que seguía doliendo y que ella adormeció con un abrazo, una aceptación y un beso.

Así quedó nuestra situación. Respeté su decisión aunque me quemara por dentro, no podía exigir nada, ni debía. Pero lo que sí sucedió, fue que Rosalie me escuchó.  
A la semana, estaba visitándola en su departamento, al verme palideció un poco pero fingió muy bien.

—¿Qué milagro hermano? ¿Te dio permiso "Bella" de verme?—el sarcasmo con el que me recibió, hizo que ni quisiera entrar, sólo iba a decir unas cuantas cosas y bien podía decirlas en la puerta.

—¿Sigues sin entenderlo Rose? ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido aún tienes el cinismo de culparla de todo?—Ella intuyó que no entraría, se mordió el labio y después me miró retadora.

—¿Y si es así qué? De todos modos tiene buen defensor, ¿cuál es el punto?—dijo ya sin miramientos.—Sabes muy bien lo que estoy sufriendo, todo lo que hemos pasado por ella, tuve que dejar a Emmett, ¿sabes lo que eso significa para mi? Él lo es todo para mí.—gritó enfurecida, mientras la veía como deambulaba frente a mí.

—Eres tan obvia Rosalie. No me vengas a mí con esas poses de mujer sufrida , sé perfectamente que te sigues viendo con Emmett, que tú lo buscaste hace tiempo y lo hacen a escondidas. Si tú ya eres feliz, ¿para qué molestar a Bella? déjala que siga con su vida con quien ella quiera.—Mi voz era tranquila pero estaba cargada de enojo. Y ella ahora sí se ruborizó al saber que la había descubierto.

—Yo… yo… —lo que dijera sabía perfectamente que no le creería. Y ella bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada.

—Ahora Bella ya no está conmigo pero muchas gracias Rose, te agradezco que de nuevo vuelvas a meterte dónde no te llaman. Espero no verte en un largo tiempo.

—Dicho esto, me di la vuelta, era increíble que mi hermana no pensara las cosas, que creyera que me podía ver la cara tan fácilmente, siempre me gustaba estar un paso adelante que los demás, aunque esto no se aplicaba para nada con Bella, con los demás siempre funcionaba.

El día del juicio llegó, y era la comidilla de los periodistas y televisoras, a quienes se les negó la entrada por ser un juicio a puerta cerrada. Malhumorados y pendientes de cualquier movimiento, se aprestaron a quedarse ahí como fieras merodeando a su víctima.

Las personas que debían estar presentes, ya tenían su lugar: el jurado, la parte acusadora, la parte acusada y algunas personas que eran importantes para el juicio, que se sentaron en las bancas y guardaron silencio.

En su asiento, ya estaba Grace Stevens que se movía nerviosamente de un lado hacia otro pero de manera disimulada, Edward la miró por un segundo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró en medio de flashes y gritos de los reporteros y las cámaras que los policías impidieron su entrada y con ello un excelente reportaje se les fue al caño.

Se sentó en el lado contrario, junto a otro hombre carismático y algo mayor, pero no por ello menos importante, otro de sus maestros : Xavier Hunter aunque no tan apreciado por él como Eleazar, pero si era admirado, ya que Xavier era muy hábil y astuto en su negocio, y poco alumnos habían pasado en su materia, nadie dudaba de sus capacidades y menos de su presencia, era un hombre que de verdad imponía con solo verlo.

Edward dejó de prestar atención cuando la secretaria hizo la presentación del juez que llevaría el caso.

—¡Todos de pie! El honorable Juez Erick Cormac presidirá el juicio. —el juez entró y se sentó, después todos hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Están ambas partes: Demandante y demandado?— La fiscal aseguró que así era. Y entonces se procedió al juicio. Edward sabía bien que primero debían comenzar ellos, la parte acusadora, lo que se le daba muy bien. Comenzó a relatar ante el jurado que Grace había sido engañada y robada de la manera más vil por Marie Dwayer, el jurado miraba a ambas partes tomando apuntes de los hechos. Y para finalizar, hubo algo que no le gustó a Edward: Grace se levantó y señaló con furia a Marie.

—¡Esa mujer me robó mis ideas! ¡Merece la cárcel y que le quiten lo que por derecho es mío!— Una vez que el Juez pidió orden a todos. Se guardó silencio en la sala. Mientras Edward pedía la presencia de Marie Dwayer en el estrado. Miró a la mujer que seguía sentada y que no pareció entender que se le estaba llamando.

—Srita. Dwayer, pase al estrado por favor —mencionó la fiscal mirando a la rubia, ella se levantó y sólo se hizo a un lado, mientras Xavier llevaba unos documentos ante el juez, quien los miró detenidamente y miró al abogado, asintiendo ya que todo estaba en perfecto orden y no se había roto ninguna regla.

—Que pase entonces…—Edward se quedó extrañado de que Marie, la mujer que parecía una maestra de bachillerato sólo se quedara mirando hacia el estrado. En eso una mujer se levantó de entre los presentes que estaban sentados en las bancas.

Era una mujer, delgada, con ropa deportiva y la capucha no permitía que se viera su rostro, pasó al lado de los abogados, mientras Xavier le tendía la mano para que subiera al estrado, todas las personas estaban murmurando, mientras Edward intentaba comprender aquello. Hasta que la voz del juez resonó en la sala.

—La Señorita Marie Dwayer se acoge al artículo noveno, párrafo dieciséis, en su inciso b, del reglamento de derecho de autor ** que pide el anonimato a su persona, manejándolo así desde un principio.— Dio un martillazo y todos quedaron en silencio.

Una vez que todo estuvo bajo control y que ninguna cámara, teléfono celular o algún medio de publicación estuviera bajo resguardo y habiendo advertido de una demanda por daños y prejuicios que todos confirmaron que estaban enterados y de acuerdo con dicho proceder, aunque muy extrañados, se procedió.  
Xavier fue hasta su clienta y le dijo:

—Señorita Dwayer, ¿podría decirnos su nombre verdadero para que conste en actas?—Ella bajó la capucha y Edward la miró incrédulo. ¡No podía ser, esto no estaba pasando! Su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle cuando quiso caminar hacia el estrado.

—Mi nombre verdadero es Isabella Marie Swan…—Ahí estaba la joven que durante tantos años buscó desesperado, ahí a escasos metros estaba el motivo de sus desvelos y penas. Y ahora estaban enfrentados. No podría correr hacia ella para pedirle perdón, tendría que esperar a que terminara el juicio… pero… ¿eso significaba que Bella había robado las ideas? Esto no podía estarle pasando.

* * *

**Inventado por mi. Para el fic.

Siento mucho la tardanza, espero que compense algo este capítulo. Mil gracias por leer.

Besos


	49. NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA ES ORO

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**Cap. 49 NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA ES ORO.**

Ahí estaban ambos nuevamente cerca, pero en circunstancias que no eran las mejores.

Edward miraba a Bella, la chica que durante años buscó, ahora lucía realmente hermosa, mucho más hermosa de como la recordaba. Sus cambios eran notorios, sus ojos eran sin duda mucho más expresivos que antes, sus labios más seductores y hechizantes, sus enormes pestañas que estaban desprovistas de rimel y que era innecesario.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente y tan seductora, que Edward apenas podía creer que estaba despierto.

—Abogado Cullen —La voz del juez le llegó como un trueno anticipando tormenta.

La Fiscal se adelantó a Edward para interrogar a Bella, Edward se sintió muy molesto y turbado. Molesto por la intervención de Cindy, cuando quería esa mujer podía ser un dolor en … salva sea la parte. Y turbado porque la presencia de Bella desmoronaba cualquier intento de ser indiferente. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sintió escalofríos helados bajar por su espina dorsal. Sin embargo haciendo acopio de valor, tuvo que mostrar un rostro de indiferencia para evitar interferir con el juicio y Bella.

—¿Desde cuándo se dedica a escribir señorita Swan? —la pregunta en forma burlona no pasó desapercibida para Edward, quien deseaba estacar a Cindy y dejarla de muestra para quien intentara hacer lo mismo.

Bella levantó por fin la mirada hacia la mujer que tenía la vista fija en ella, una mirada acusadora. Pero no se amedrentó. Con seguridad y voz templada contestó:  
—Hace ya varios años.

Edward miró hacia el estrado y su cerebro comenzó a reaccionar, ya se había perdido la parte del juramento, ya había pasado las preguntas de rigor en cuanto a su identidad y algunos detalles más. Ahora era el momento de comenzar con los interrogatorios. Y no quería que Bella pasara por eso. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ello? Con ese pensamiento volteó a ver a su clienta, la cual miraba fijamente a Bella con total sorpresa, incluso tenía la boca abierta. Eso encendió una chispa en el cerebro de Edward. ¿Porqué aquella sorpresa? Sus elucubraciones lo llevaron a perderse en sus pensamientos, para luego reaccionar y volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de la situación.

—Yo no le robé nada a nadie, ha sido al revés. Yo soy la víctima. — El jurado miraba algo indeciso a Bella. Mientras la fiscal no perdía oportunidad de dejarla enlodada ante ellos.

—Entonces ¿quiere usted decir Señorita Isabella, que la Señorita Grace Stevens es una mentirosa? Es curioso que tiempo después de que haya robado los documentos de la señorita Stevens se atreviera a publicar algo que no es suyo y —Las palabras del abogado de Isabella se hicieron escuchar.

—Su señoría, la fiscal está tratando a mi clienta como una ladrona, no hay dictamen de juicio aún, es injustificado su trato hacia mi clienta—Xavier era astuto.

—Ha lugar —sentenció el juez.

—Me retracto Señorita Swan, si se ha sentido ofendida —la disculpa era válida mas no la intención, ya que seguía siendo sarcástica y molesta.

Ahora era el turno de Edward acercarse a Bella, y fue increíblemente doloroso tener que ser imparcial y mostrarse indiferente. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, él sabía que ella no era culpable. Jamás aceptaría algo así como cierto. Entonces

—Señorita Swan —le dijo con su voz intentado ser templada, pero por dentro todo dentro de él clamaba por abrazarla y besarla. Ella alzó la vista pero no lo vio, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto justo al lado de él.—, podría decir al jurado ¿cuáles fueron sus motivos para empezar a escribir?—tuvo que aferrar sus manos a los papeles que traía consigo. Le temblaban de tal manera que sentía que todos se darían cuenta. Y no podía darse ese lujo. Si alguien se enteraba que ellos eran conocidos, lo quitarían del caso y sabía bien que otros no serían gentiles con su Bella.

Ella sin mirarlo directamente, habló con voz pausada, algo intimidada.

—Empecé a escribir hace varios años, debido a experiencias personales que prefiero no decir.—Le dolió ver que ella no lo miraba y era indiferente con él. ¿Qué podía esperar un patán como él, después de lo que le hizo? No quería darse por vencido. No lo haría.

—¡Me robó mis ideas, es una ladrona!—la voz de Grace hizo que Edward volteara y la mirara. El juez pidió orden y la mujer tuvo que guardar silencio.

—Es todo su señoría —le dijo al juez, pero ya eran varias cosas las que traía en la cabeza aunadas con las emociones de ver a Bella.

Bella se levantó y se dirigió a su lugar nuevamente, mientras la fiscal llamaba al estrado a Grace, la mente de Edward trabajaba a mil por hora, y tenía mucho qué averiguar.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Grace le dijo algo a la fiscal que se dirigió con el juez. Éste a su vez, malhumorado llamó al orden y dijo:

—Por esta vez pasaré esto. La señorita Stevens se ha sentido mal. No ha traído sus medicamentos, así que se pospone este juicio para dentro de tres días. Es todo.—La gente comenzó a salir, mientras la lluvia de flashes y los reporteros intentaban sacar algo de información. Edward buscaba a Bella, pero ella había salido entre los primeros, mientras Grace Stevens miraba molesta todo el alboroto.

—¡Qué lástima! De no ser por esa ridícula ley, podría vender esta noticia.— Edward no dijo nada. Simplemente salió con ella evitando los micrófonos y los cegadores flashes. Tenía cosas que investigar.

* * *

Espero les guste, pronto habrá más. Sorry por la tardanza. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen si no conteste todos, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Les digo brevemente, que esta historia tenía otro camino, pero por estupideces mias, derivó hacia aca. Habrá más sorpresas.

Gracias a: Caresme, Bellami, Clauplay, Monica Morales, y si alguien más me faltó disculpenme, no es a propósito.

La siguiente semana, no podré subir nada, ya que tengo algunas complicaciones, pero pasado ese tiempo, volveré. Ahora estoy escribiendo aprovechando el poco tiempo que tengo.

Besos y gracias por no olvidar a esta loca.**  
**


	50. AMANECER INFERNAL

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap. 50 AMANECER INFERNAL

Al salir, la fiscal lo detuvo del brazo, haciendo que volteara molesto a verla.

—¿Entonces Cullen, en tu casa o en la mía?—La miró sorprendido, esa mujer no se daba por vencida jamás. A pesar de que Tanya le había puesto los puntos sobre las ies.

—Lo siento Cindy, sabes bien que no es ético.—ella lo miró divertida, no por nada era fiscal.

—Edward, cuando dejes esos tontos prejuicios verás que puedes divertirte mucho…—se acercó a él provocativa, pero él tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.

—Nos vemos Cindy —ya se iba cuando se detuvo, ella contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo, al final hasta el más ético e incorruptible lograba ser corrompido.

—Por cierto… —ella lo miró anhelante, no era un secreto que estaba encaprichada con él, ya que jamás había podido seducirlo y vaya que utilizó muchas artimañas, esto era un reto para ella, uno muy placentero.—Logan te manda decir que llega mañana por la noche. Adiós. —ella palideció y se molestó pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Edward sonrió para si por haber dejado quieta a Cindy, y se dirigió a su oficina. Logan era un muy buen amigo de Edward, con el único defecto que era doctor. Logan Cabot, su mejor amigo era doctor, y él abogado. Sostenían a veces largas discusiones de diversos temas, su amigo era una persona muy centrada y le encantaba llevarle la contraria a Edward. Primo de Cindy, era el único que lograba ponerla en su lugar.

Él fue quien vio en sus momentos más oscuros a Edward y que le infundía ánimos para seguir buscando a Bella y hablar con ella. Fue el mismo Logan quien lo convenció de que en vez de seguir destruyéndose, hiciera algo mejor con su vida. Y eso no se lo terminaría de agradecer jamás.

En cuanto llegó a su oficina, pidió a su secretaría los libros de Marie Dwayer y comenzó a leer, el primero. No se dio por aludido cuando su secretaria le aviso que se iba. Mucho menos cuando el edificio comenzó a vaciarse, estaba tan metido en la lectura que estaba en otro mundo.

El leer el sufrimiento de Bella en esas páginas, lo dejó impactado. Era una saga de una chica desafortunada: Aline, la que iba de un problema en otro, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era ella: Bella. Disfrazando los nombres y lugares, Edward conoció el dolor de Bella y todo lo que aconteció. Sin embargo Aline contaba con la inmensa suerte de contar con buenos amigos y al final de la aventura, las verdades salían a la luz, y ella terminaba por ser una heroína.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando terminó de leer el libro. Comenzó de nuevo a revisar todo lo que le había dejado su clienta y finalmente cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, Edward tomó sus cosas y se fue a su departamento. Tenía que darse una ducha y cambiarse, había mucho que hacer, además en su brazo estaban los restantes libros, sin contar con que también escribía cuentos para niños. Una faceta de Bella que lo acercaba a ella, que lo hacía conocerla aún más y quedar gratamente sorprendido de otra más de sus virtudes. Dejó los libros en el sofá y se metió a duchar. Ya tendría tiempo de seguir pensando en todo eso.

Mientras en otro lugar, en el mismo momento…

El rostro lo tenía frío, pero no se debía a que hubiera pasado la noche en la playa. No era por el frío del amanecer, se debía a los recuerdos. Bella temblaba y se estremecía en sollozos apagados pero inagotables. El volver a verlo fue simplemente devastados. ¡Cuántos años habían pasado! Ella hubiera jurado que todo estaba sepultado en el rincón más oscuro de su memoria. ¡Qué ingenua había sido!

Nunca supo de dónde había tomado fuerzas para poder levantarse e ir al estrado, mucho menos que le saliera la voz y poder contestar, ella lo único que quería era huir de ahí. Evitar a toda costa que él la dañara de nuevo, pero fracasó. Simplemente por el hecho de tenerlo frente a ella. Regresó lentamente hacia su casa, sin encontrar consuelo alguno. Los recuerdos la abrumaban.

Nada había que pudiera hacer, se habían encontrado. ¿Destino? ¿Karma? ¿O su maldita y perra suerte que no la dejaba en paz? Seguro era lo ultimo. Jamás pensó volver a verlo. Ella ya vivía tranquila, había logrado hacer una vida sino exitosa, por lo menos decorosa. Ya le había obsequiado a su madre una bella casa en Florida, y con su padre fue más difícil. El sólo quería verla feliz, pero eso no impidió que Bella le regalara una casa a su padre. Él le dijo que tenía que ser al revés, que los padres proveen y cuidan a sus hijos y que él había fallado. Fue muy duro para ambos poder superar esos tragos amargos. El odio de Charlie hacia Edward y Alice no tenía límites. Y descansó cuando ellos se fueron. Sin embargo si se encontraba con Carlisle o Esme, saludaba escuetamente y prefería irse. ¿Acaso fue fácil para Bella? No, pero su padre no lo veía de ningún otro modo. Para él los Cullen era los culpables, ellos habían arrancado a su hija de sus brazos, de su protección. Y aunque Bella intentó hacerle ver que Carlisle ni Esme tenían culpa alguna, fue imposible. Por lo que optó por no volver a tocar el tema.

Charlie se mudo a regañadientes a la nueva casa, que resulto ser bonita y muy cómoda. Y terminó vendiendo la otra casa más que nada por las súplicas de Bella que no quería regresar nunca más a esa casa. Las vacaciones de Charlie las pasaba con Bella y eran realmente buenas. Aunque los dos no eran de demostrar sus sentimientos, si percibían que las cosas iban mejorando y que tenían que aprovechar los momentos juntos. Charlie adoraba a Jasper, y Bella perdió la cuenta de las veces que le dijo que él era un buen prospecto para ella.

Finalmente Charlie tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que Jasper y su hija fueran muy buenos amigos. Aunque en el fondo, jamás perdería la esperanza. Jasper era muy bueno para pescar, tenía una paciencia infinita con él y los peces. Bella se moría de risa de verlos llegar con su cesta llena de peces. Y de las anécdotas chuscas que pasaban. Aunque al final, Charlie siempre se perdía en los partidos de futbol, basket ball y otros deportes, Jasper y Bella aprovechaban para platicar de los proyectos de ambos y ayudarse mutuamente. Eran un buen equipo.

Y ahora su mundo se desmoronaba lenta pero inexorablemente. No quedaba de otra más que seguir con su camino. Y eso haría, no le daría la oportunidad a Cullen de burlarse una vez más de ella.

Fue con prisa hacia el interior de la enorme casa y encontró el teléfono, marcó un número y no espero mucho:

—¿Hola? —contestaron.

—¿Podemos vernos hoy?—Quería evitar el tono de urgencia en su voz, ese pánico disfrazado, tal vez podría lograrlo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Estás bien? —No. No lo estaba y no podía decirlo, pero no tenía que fingir.

—Voy por ti. Nos vemos en quince minutos —ambos colgaron y ella se fue hacia el balcón, miraba el resplandor del sol iluminando el mar. Un espectáculo digno de ver. Si tan solo pudiera disfrutarlo. Sentía pánico ahora. Tal vez llamaría a Alice y a la demás familia, vería a la familia que formó con Kimberly, y vería el hijo de ambos. No, no deseaba verlo, no podría con eso. ¿O tal vez si?

* * *

**Hay problemas en ffnet, publiqué dos capítulos desde el miercoles y resulta que solo algunas lo vieron y eso de chiripa. Espero que ahora sí pueda verlos.  
**

**Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, se los dije, cumplí, wiiii. Y bueno, las cosas seguirán complicandose por muchos motivos, cof, cindy, cof, Tanya, cof...**

**Mil gracias por leer chicas y mil gracias más por comentar, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Gracias a: Caresme hermosa, no sabes cómo te extrañaba, sigo aquí dando lata., bellami, me (gracias hermosa, espero siga gustandote el fic), monica teposte (ya va a aparecerm no desesperes).**

**Monica Morales: no te preocupes hermosa, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, yo también soy lectora. Por eso entiendo lo que me dices, únicamente quise hacerte saber, que a veces no soy yo la que no escribe, sino que las circunstancias me impiden hacerlo. De todos modos mil gracias porque eso me demuestra que te gustan mis historias y yo me empeñaré en seguir para terminarlas y no tardarme mucho. No pasa nada, de verdad. Mil gracias por tu apoyo constante, eso es muy valioso para mi.  
**


	51. LA DEFENSA

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap.51 LA DEFENSA

Edward ya no fue a la oficina, se quedó finalmente atrapado en la lectura. Bella hacía bien su trabajo. Sólo pidió a su secretaria que le llevara todo lo que le había pedido, la mujer llegó a las diez de la mañana con todo requerido por su jefe. Y se fue.

Edward apenas era consciente de qué se llevaba a la boca, masticaba mecánicamente, y luego unos sorbos al café. En medio de la lectura, se detuvo para pensar por un momento en otra cosa.

¿Cómo rayos había ido a parar Bella en California? Empezó a revisar los papeles y conforme leía, el color huía de su rostro. ¡Jasper era rico! Procesar esa información le costó mucho tiempo. Luego de indagar por ambos, de ella casi no había nada. Salvo sus estudios y poca o nula vida social, lo que a pesar de ser triste, para Edward era un rayo de esperanza. Pero también estaba Rosalie, la gemela de Jasper, ambos habían engañado a la familia. Finalmente ese pensamiento lo desechó, ya que ellos: Alice y él mismo, fueron los causantes de tanto problema para todos. Era un secreto que pertenecía a los Hale, más bien a los Whitlock, ese era el apellido de Jasper y Rosalie. Pero para evitar cualquier conexión, cambiaron al apellido materno, y solo ellos tenían derecho a guardarlo o decirlo.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, Edward tecleaba en su lap TOP frenéticamente, buscando más información, guardando datos, imágenes, todo lo que necesitaba. Tenía dos días para el juicio y el tiempo era vital.

Copias, memorias usb, revistas, una pila de datos se formó en la sala de su casa, veinticuatro horas después, y Edward seguía devorando los libros. Simplemente no podía parar.

En otro lado, mucho tiempo antes:

Bella escuchó el sonido del auto, y no se movió del balcón. Sabía que él llegaría hasta donde ella estaba, no en balde conocía la casa como la palma de su mano. Conocía esa casa como a Bella misma.

Unos brazos fuertes y bronceados la rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía él. Ella se refugio en su ancho pecho mientras un suspiro escapaba de ella.

—Ya estoy aquí amor, no temas.—El hombre que la abrazó le besó la coronilla con ternura, mientras la tomó en brazos y la llevaba hacia la recamara.

—Te he extrañado mucho, pero ya estoy aquí y no pienso irme de nuevo.—Ella sonrió agradecida, él lo sabía, luego en un cómodo silencio ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta de su alcoba.

Finalmente el día del juicio llegó.

Todos nuevamente repitieron el procedimiento anterior, el juramento, la puerta cerrada, la revisión para evitar cámaras y micrófonos, todo iba bien.

Edward sentía una aprehensión muy fuerte. Ahí estaba nuevamente la que antes fuera su mujer, la chica que poblaba sus fantasías, y no se veía mejor que él. ¿Acaso aún sentía algo por él? Una llamita de ilusión iba creciendo cada vez más. Tenía que concentrarse para el caso. No podía perder.

Llamó a su cliente: Grace Stevens a que subiera al estrado, después del juramento y demás cuestiones de rigor, comenzó con el interrogatorio. No era nada extraño aquel procedimiento, ya que así la demandante exponía lo sucedido.

—Díganos, Señorita Stevens. ¿Cuándo notó que le faltaba la libreta? —levantó la libreta para que el jurado la viera al igual que el juez.

—Pues fue poco después de que regresara de vacaciones, fui a ver a mis tíos en Orlando y cuando regresé, quise apuntar algunas cosas más para el libro que estaba escribiendo.—su voz parecía a punto del llanto, su rostro compungido, parecía que sufría.

—¿Es la única libreta que utiliza? —ella lo miró y respondió en el acto.

—No, tengo otras más, de a libro por libreta, ya saben, para no revolverme con las ideas. —la gente los miraba a ambos con seriedad. Bella estaba a unos pasos de Edward y miraba a cualquier parte menos a él.

—¿De casualidad trae alguna para poder verla? —Ella sonrió y sacó tres libretas más de su bolso, las pasó al juez y luego al jurado. Grace estaba satisfecha, sabía que ganarían, el abogado Cullen era lo mejor.

—¿Me permite su señoría exponer la libreta que fue "hurtada" a mi cliente?— El juez accedió.

—¿Es ésta su libreta Señorita Stevens? ¿Está totalmente segura de ello?— Ella afirmó.— ¿Cómo la reconoce? —Ella lo miró con disgusto.

—Pues porque yo la escribí, es mía, cómo no la voy a reconocer. Cada palabra escrita ahí, fue hecha por mi. Yo sé lo que escribí.— Edward sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Todos han escuchado: Su señoría, jurado, y testigos que están presentes en este momento. La señorita Stevens afirma que conoce cada palabra que hay aquí. Veamos… —Edward abrió la libreta al azar, y luego con una mirada hacia las hojas y luego hacia su clienta, preguntó:

—¿Qué hay en la página diez, señorita Stevens? —El color huyó del rostro de la mujer, mientras el juez y el jurado la miraban con intriga.

—Eh… pues… bueno… no soy una computadora ni una cámara para saber palabra por palabra. Además ya tiene tiempo que lo escribí y … —luego le dijo en voz baja, pero se escuchó la furia de la mujer:

—Se supone que me defiende "abogado"—él la miró le contestó:

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo Señorita Stevens.

—Pues, los nervios no me dejan pensar, no recuerdo bien.—Estaba roja de furia. Y era notorio.

—Me puede decir entonces, ¿qué fue lo que encerró en un corazón en la contraportada de la libreta?

La mujer miró a todos y con los dedos moviéndose frenéticamente parecía intentar concentrarse en algo.

—Una letra… no… un nombre. Sí, un nombre.—Sonrió al jurado feliz por ello.

Edward la miró y revisó la libreta.

—¿Podría decir que nombre está escrito Señorita Stevens?—Ella quería ahorcarlo.

—El nombre es… Mathew.—Edward sonrió y cerró la libreta. Ella suspiró aliviada.

—Una última pregunta ¿Porqué le gusta escribir con tinta roja Señorita Stevens?—ella se quedó fría con esa pregunta, sin embargo recuperó el aplomo.

—Es mi color favorito.—Edward miró al juez.

—Es todo de mi parte —la mujer respiró tranquila, y luego Cindy ocupó el lugar de Edward. Las preguntas se sucedieron rápidamente sin grandes contratiempos, se llevó una media hora en ese interrogatorio. Al final, el juez mandó llamar a Edward a su lugar.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que está haciendo Abogado, no comprendo muy bien su proceder, pero lo vigilaré bien.—Edward sonrió y se fue de nuevo a su lugar. El jurado estaba mirando las pruebas aportadas.

Era el turno de Isabella.

Pero Edward no podía permitir que Cindy le hiciera pasar un mal rato.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? El capítulo pasado no tuve muchos comentarios, por lo que supuse que a lo mejor no les gustó. Ffnet ha tenido problemas y como había subido capitulo de la revancha y Mi historia entre tus besos, pensé que se habían enojado conmigo. También quise subir capítulo el lunes de la semana pasada que fue mi cumpleaños, de hecho algunas amigas sabían de la sorpresita, pero esa me la llevé yo, ya que entre familiares y amigos me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa y ya no pude escribir nada, luego las vacaciones que la familia me obliga a dejar la pc y pues estoy hasta ahora con ustedes, espero que al menos, este capítulo les guste.

Mil gracias a:ILOVECREPUSCULO99(yo espero seguir publicando cada semana), Jazzy Cullen Pattinson 3 3, mil gracias por comentar. Nos vemos la próxima semana con éste fic.


	52. SENTENCIA

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**Cap. 52 SENTENCIA.**

Bella se dirigió al estrado, al mismo tiempo Edward se iba a levantar, pero una furiosa Grace lo detuvo, y él observó que Xavier iba hacia Bella. Eso estaba bien. Cindy frunció el ceño pero se contuvo. Ya llegaría su momento.

—Diga al juez y al jurado Señorita Isabella, y con el permiso del juez, tomo la libreta que fue "robada" para hacer una preguntas. —El juez asintió y Xavier prosiguió— ¿qué fue lo que escribió en su libreta Señorita Isabella? —Ella lo miró decidida y algo enojada, pero se sonrojó, a Edward le pareció tan adorable, que a duras penas podía mantenerse en su lugar. Quería abrazarla, quería pedirle perdón de todas las maneras posible.

—Experiencias…—hizo una pausa, porque era difícil recordar nuevamente aquello, y aún más por estar Edward casi frente a ella. Los nervios la estaban destrozando pero tenía que ser fuerte. Miró hacia las personas que estaban detrás de la silla de su abogado y miró a Ángelo quien le sonrió y le susurró: "Tú puedes hermosa…"eso no pasó desapercibido para Edward que se quedó frío de la impresión. Ese hombre le hablaba a su Bella con cariño, no podía ser… ¿y Jasper? ¿En dónde figuraba él en todo esto? ¿Acaso ese hombre era su novio, prometido, pareja? Esos simples pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su mente dejándolo por completo ensimismado y sufriendo por las posibles respuestas de que Bella estaba enamorada de otro.

Cuando por fin pudo poner atención y deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos dolorosos, el interrogatorio casi acababa.

—¿Y díganos señorita Isabella, que hay en la página diez?—él miró a Bella a los ojos.

—Un dibujo de un corazón… roto.—su voz tembló un poco al decirlo, peor se repuso. Miró a Ángelo que le sonreía infundiéndole ánimos.

—¿Y en la contraportada qué hay? —todos miraban expectantes hacia Bella.

—Había una letra que después rayé, porque no pude borrarla. La letra estaba con tinta roja y le rayé con tinta negra.—Xavier estaba exultante de alegría.

—¿Qué color de tinta es su favorita Señorita Isabella?

—Verde, mi color favorito es… el verde. —Su sonrojo era evidente pero Edward no supo porqué. Era el nerviosismo. Sí, eso era.

—Tengo una pregunta Señorita Isabella. —Era Cindy quien de manera malévola se acercó a ella. Bella la miró serenamente y aceptó.—¿Cómo es que a pesar de que "supo" que la libreta había desaparecido, no lo denunció, ni reportó este hecho. Si lo tomamos por el lado de que son "sus apuntes del libro que le dio la fama"—Todos la miraron. Yo sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—La eché de menos al día siguiente, sin embargo no era de vital importancia porque yo soy la autora del libro y como tal, las ideas están en mi mente, que las haya plasmado en papel no quiere decir que las haya olvidado o que no supiera que pasaba. Mis libretas son únicamente para ir organizando un poco la trama de mis libros, pero no son totalmente necesarias, puesto que las he escrito en computadora, tengo todos los archivos ahí. Y como podrán constatar, al revisar mi computadora, las fechas y las horas es algo que no pueden mentir. Además no ha sido un solo libro el que he escrito, han sido muchos más y todos ellos salieron del mismo lugar…

—mencionó Bella tocándose la cabeza. Para ese momento Grace se revolvía incómoda y nerviosa en su lugar, miraba a Edward en busca de ayuda.

—¡Haga algo! Para eso le pago… pronto. Este juicio debemos ganarlo a cómo dé lugar. —Edward la miró furioso. Pero lo controló. Así que prefirió voltear a ver al juez que estaba tomando notas.

—Tomaremos media hora de descanso en lo que el jurado da su veredicto.

Bella regresó a su lugar, mientras el hombre que la esperaba, le tomó la mano y se la besó con fervor y alegría. Sentí deseos de matar a ese pedazo de infeliz y despellejarlo, y al ver que ella le sonreía, casi me volvió loco. Tuve que aferrarme al escritorio o iría a destrozarle la cara al tipo ese y secuestraría a Bella para que nadie más la tocara más que yo. ¡Qué egoista era!

Alguien que no soy yo la está reconfortando, haciéndola sentir bien y yo me pongo como un estúpido celoso. En vez de agradecer que hubiera alguien a su lado. Y mi castigo llegó en seguida porque vi a Jasper entre la gente. Callado y serio. Me estaba observando, aunque su mirada era más elocuente que cualquier amenaza que hubiera dicho. Yo tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que hablar con los dos. Debía hacerlo. Observé que Xavier platicaba animadamente con Jasper hasta que posó su mirada en mí. Me pasó por la mente que Jasper había hablado de Bella y de mí. Y me dio vergüenza. Fue un instante, pero su dura mirada me hizo voltear a otro lado. Era la parte oscura de mi pasado la que me condenaba. Y lo tenía bien merecido.

Finalmente el juez volvió a sentarse y convocó al jurado:

—¿Ya tienen el veredicto?— Una mujer de mediana edad, se levantó de su silla y fue hasta el juez, entregándole la hoja con el resultado.

—De pie la acusada —Murmuró alguien e Isabella se levantó, con mirada tranquila miró hacia el jurado.

—Por el delito de fraude y robo, encontramos a Isabella Marie Swan: Inocente. Y el jurado solicita a la corte que cualquier papeleo de acusación, sea retirado y eliminado, dejando limpio el historial de la Señorita Isabella Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Marie Dwayer. —todos menos Grace y Cindy parecieron satisfechos con los resultados. Edward estaba feliz. 

—El jurado también solicita a esta corte un juicio para la Señorita Grace Stevens por robo e intento de fraude.—Al oír esto, Grace palideció miró a Edward con alarma y buscando su apoyo. Él se levantó y la miró sonriente.

—Le sugiero que se consiga un buen abogado…—ella miró atónita y no pudo decir palabra.

—Esta corte declara inocente de todo cargo a Marie Dwayer o Isabella Swan. Se cierra el caso y se debe eliminar cualquier vestigio del nombramiento de la antes acusada. De la misma manera, doy fe, que el día de mañana, se inicia el juicio de Grace Stevens.—el martillo cayó, y los gritos de júbilo se dejaron escuchar. Bella sonrió feliz por el resultado. Su abogado estaba radiante y Ángelo sonreía de manera arrebatadora, varias mujeres que estaban en el jurado y en la sala, le miraban coquetas.

Edward temblaba de emoción de pensar que podría acercarse a Bella.

—Bien hecho abogado —le dijo Xavier mientras estrechaba la mano— Siempre hay una primera vez en todo Edward, no lo olvides. Incluso el mejor abogado se ve engañado alguna vez.—le guiñó el ojo y Edward supo que él sabía.

Esos preciosos segundos bastaron para que su preciosa Bella desapareciera. La buscó inútilmente, hasta que comprobó que se había ido.

—Voy a hablar contigo Isabella Swan, aunque te escondas… —Y salió del edificio mientras una voz femenina le llamaba. Un gesto de fastidio se formó en su rostro al reconocer la voz estridente de Cindy.

—Oye, ¿puedes dejarme en la Avenida Princeton?—él asintió sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra y que sería como sacarse una muela sin anestesia. Esa mujer lo estaba empezando a sacar de quicio. Si por él fuera la dejaría en el infierno.  
**  
**

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo espero les haya gustado.  
**

**gracias a: Gabymuse,Mar91, bellami,monica morales,Laura,bety masen cullen,pleasebitemee,monica teposte,LAURA,me,ILOVECREPUSCULO91,mil gracias por sus comentarios. Aunque tarde, pero aquí está el capítulo, y pues, alguien especula con Angelo?  
**

**Nos vemos pronto y mil gracias a todas las que me felicitaron, se los agradezco de corazón.  
**


	53. ALTERNATIVA

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap. 53 ALTERNATIVA

Días después, Edward estaba agobiado, no había manera de comunicarse con Bella, lo intentó todo: Teléfono, mail, visitas pero todas ellas infructuosas. No pudo hablar con ella.

Sonó su teléfono y contestó. Una autentica sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

—¡Logan, hermano! ¿Dónde rayos has estado?—luego de la respuesta de su amigo, siguió una larga plática y luego de un suspiro, Edward dijo que si.

—Esta bien, ya te dije que si —se alcanzó a escuchar una risa del otro lado y finalmente colgó.

En otro lado:

—No estoy dispuesto a corre riesgos Bella, te mantendré a salvo de ese infeliz.—Su voz sonaba calmada pero en realidad era un volcán en plena erupción. Bella a veces era tan terca.

—Y yo no estoy dispuesta a ir a todos lados con guardaespaldas, !es una locura Jasper! —Respondió ella molesta. Cierto que lo que menos quería en esta vida era volver a ver a Edward o a la demás familia, ya bastante tenía con haber separado a Jasper de Rosalie como para complicar más el asunto.

-No te estoy preguntando Isabella, te estoy diciendo que pondré guardaespaldas para cuidarte y no se hable más.—Jasper manoteaba molesto y Bella gesticulaba enojada, tardarían días en ponerse de acuerdo.

—Oye Jaz, corazón de melón y ¿que te parece si yo cuido de nuestra Bella?—Los dos se detuvieron en el acto y le miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Por favor, no me digas que este cuerpecito de pecado no es capaz de cuidar a Bellis, además sabes que soy su mejor amiga.

—No me llames Jaz, soy Jasper y no creo que eso sea suficiente. Necesito que estén con ella en todo momento, no que estén pintándose las uñas y poniéndose mascarillas y todas esas cosas —Una leve risita se escuchó, había sido Bella.

Ángelo se levantó con una pose dramática para decir:

—Amor, sabes bien que estás loco por mí, pero por Bella guardamos las apariencias…—acto seguido, le guiñó el ojo y le envió un beso. Jasper se envaró y miró al guapo moreno con rabia.

—¡Basta los dos!—les dijo Bella con firmeza.—Si voy a tener un guardaespaldas será Ángelo, no quiero a nadie más. Y más te vale cerrar la boca Jasper, no estoy negociando ni nada por el estilo. No quiero más estorbos, así que Ángelo podrá hacer bien el trabajo—se dijo no muy convencida pero totalmente dispuesta a aferrarse a esa posibilidad con tal de no tener a extraños junto a ella. Además no creía que corriera un peligro mortal. No era como si fuera una amenaza terrorista, en realidad era algo mucho peor, porque no sería algo específicamente "físico", lo más que podría pasar, es que Edward Cullen le rompiera el corazón y el alma, solo eso. Y no era algo de película como para molestarse en efectos especiales, sería totalmente práctico, sería como estar muerta en vida. Solo eso. Y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, tenía suerte de seguir guardando su privacidad, pero no podía contar con esa suerte siempre, entonces lo mejor era tomar el destino de frente.

—Ángelo, necesito que te vistas como alguien serio y formal —Se produjo un silencio y luego los reproches comenzaron.

—¿Estás refiriéndote a mi persona Bella?—Se puso frente a ella y luego miró a Jasper.

—¿Acaso no estoy guapísimo con esta vestimenta?—era cierto, se veía totalmente galán con ese pantalón blanco y esa camisa blanca que se adhería a su piel mostrando sus músculos perfectos. La pañoleta alrededor de su cuello era lo que restaba un punto a su atlética presencia. Jasper sólo rodó los ojos y molesto se volteó hacia su escritorio. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas discutiendo el mismo punto. Y si esa era la única alternativa, la tomaría. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Bella.

—Entonces una última cosa —apuntó Jasper con tono frío y serio. Tanto Bella como Ángelo lo miraron con algo de temor.—Tendrás que actuar como hombre Ángelo, no quiero sospechas. Y menos ahora que Bella puede estar en peligro.—Ángelo tomó aire para empezar con sus reproches:

—¿Es que me tengo que volver un monstruo para que Bellis esté a salvo? ¿qué dirán mis admiradores? ¿qué pensarán mis futuros galanes? No puede pedirme eso Jaspercito de mi vida, pídeme que te de un besito, que pase la noche contigo, que créeme cariño, me encantaría, casi me da un orgasmo con solo pensarlo, ¡ay!—Un pellizco de parte de Bella había hecho volver a la realidad a Ángelo. Sobándose y malhumorado solo contestó:

—Está bien, seré un jodido hombre. Pero les costará caro a los dos. Recuérdenlo muy bien Marion Ángelo Lorelli puede ser lo que se proponga. Pero ustedes me deben una y bien grande. —Tanto Bella como Jasper suspiraron aliviados.

—¿Puedo usar brillo labial verdad?—el silencio fue su respuesta.

—¿Rímel?—Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Par de desgraciados!—chilló Ángelo, mientras Bella iba hacia él sonriendo.

—Pero a cambio de eso, te prometo que nos iremos a ver películas de las que tanto te gustan y también dejaré que me pintes la uñas ¿de acuerdo?

—Ángelo se sonaba estrepitosamente la nariz, mientras le dijo:

—Las de las manos y los pies y además tendrás que vestirte como lo diga —ella le miró seria.

—No abuses Ángelo…—él la miró con gesto compungido.

—Me lo debes Bella, cuando menos cinco veces a la semana —ella negó.

—Tres y es la última oferta o no acepto Bellis —Ella aceptó, porque no pasaría nada malo si aceptaba ¿verdad? Jasper salió de ahí prefiriendo evitar comentarios. Y Ángelo y Bella salieron rumbo a casa de ella.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y saber que les parece Ángelo, como dije, estoy de vuelta y aprovechando cada momento para escribir, estoy mega inspirada y seguimos aquí.

Besos y gracias por comentar: Candii Maldonado, me, mar 91, Caresme de mi corazón (te adoro hermosa), laura, Monica viajera (por cierto nena, estás en toda la razón de enojarte, pero comprende que no he abandonado nada, estoy actualizando mis fics y hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que tengo. Está demás decir cualquier cosa, simplemente disfruta los capítulos, sigo con las historias, el final de el amor es ciego ya casi llega, y de las demás sigo escribiendo, aquí está el ejemplo, no es por gusto que no escribo, pero cuando lo hago, espero que ustedes mis lectoras disfruten un poco de la lectura. Espero que no pase más sucesos que me retrasen, y no es disculpa, pero creo que no soy la única que se ve abrumada por problemas de todo tipo. Y como dije anteriormente, lo de menos era haber creado un capítulo para poder quejarme con ustedes de todo lo que me aqueja, pero sé bien que ustedes también tienen una vida, que también tienen problemas, ¿crees que quiero agobiarlas más, cuando ustedes sólo quieren disfrutar de la lectura? La respuesta es no. Por eso prefiero guardarme mis problemas. Te pido disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto Monica y te agradezco que estés conmigo, en mis historias, me gusta la sinceridad y la honestidad, y tú cumples con ambas, espero te gusten los demás capítulos que iré publicando.

Las quiero mucho a todas, mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Aunque a veces no lo merezca. Gracias.

No sé porqué no se ve, si lo subí antier, ya se me hacia raro no tener nada de nada. u.u.


	54. CLUB

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.54 CLUB

Camino a casa, ya iba arrepentida de haber aceptado el trato de Jasper y el de Ángelo. Sólo yo era tan tonta para caer en eso.

—¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto, Bellis! Ya quiero llegar a casa, nos haremos una mascarilla y luego…—le corté el rollo a Ángelo.

—Nos vamos a acostar temprano.—No dijo nada, después de eso. Pero sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

En otro lado:

—¡Edward, pasa!—gritó contento Logan de volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Edward dudó pero Logan le dijo:

—Ah, la loca no está. No te preocupes por eso.—Aunque Cindy era para preocuparse, era mucho muy insistente, pero ante su primo no podía hacer nada. Era lo bueno de ser amigo de Logan.

—Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti Edward…—el reproche le sentó mal a Edward, y sabía que Logan tenía razones de sobra para estar molesto.

—Lo siento Logan, de verdad.—ya estaban en la sala y Logan le ofreció asiento, ya una vez sentados, Logan lo miró fijamente:

—Te ves diferente Edward, ¿que ha pasado?—No se le podía escapar nada a él.

—La encontré, amigo. —Logan abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿A Bella? ¿la encontraste al fin? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?—la avalancha de preguntas hubiera seguido de no ser por que lo interrumpió.

—Sí, la encontré, no, no pude hablar con ella. Y no te he dicho nada porque apenas acaba de pasar todo.—después se dedicó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, mientras Logan no perdía detalle de todo aquello. Cuando terminó de hablar, Logan lo miró y le dijo:

—Hermano, estás en problemas. Pero ahora no, que te parece si nos vamos a tomar una copa, acabo de conocer un club y creo que te gustará.— Pasó más de una hora, hasta que finalmente Edward accedió.

Se fueron en el auto de Edward y después de un rato llegaron a un club. "Mine" que era un doble titulo para quien lo entendiera.  
Entraron y la música a pesar de estar muy alta no era fastidiosa, al contrario era una música contagiosa e invitaba a bailar en la pista. Muchas parejas estaban felices bailando, otras más en las mesas que tenían pequeñas lamparitas que podían graduar la intensidad de la luz, según quisieran. Unos apenas estaban iluminados, otros parecía que tenían un reflector en su mesa.

Finalmente les mostraron su mesa y la chica que los atendió era bellísima, pero Edward no se encontraba de humor para nada. Sólo había ido porque Logan había insistido y porque era una manera de desagraviar su falta de comunicación con él.

Logan que llevaba una camisa y pantalón, ambos blancos, lucía un bronceado espectacular, sus ojos azules destacaban de inmediato y su sonrisa contagiosa, sin mencionar ese cabello negro como la noche y encrespado, que le daba un look sensual, aún sin proponérselo. Pidió las bebidas y siguieron platicando. La idea de Logan era distraer a Edward de sus problemas, él mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que él había sufrido. Y él quería ayudarlo.

El club se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, con una vista formidable. La playa lucía desierta y apacible, alguna pareja que caminaba por ahí le daba un toque romántico al momento. Y Edward se sentía vacío. Mientras Logan platicaba con él, su mirada vagaba por los rostros de las personas que estaban en el club.  
Después de platicar un buen rato con él, me sentía un poco más animado.

Me disculpe para ir al sanitario, me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia el pasillo medio iluminado que llevaba a los sanitarios y por ir en mis pensamientos, choqué con alguien.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa—dije de inmediato, ayudando a la persona que había chocado conmigo.

No podía creer lo que veía, era Bella. Había chocado con Bella en el pasillo y ella me miraba incrédula al igual que yo.

—_Bella_…—fue todo lo que pude decir.

—¡**TÚ!**—dijo ella con cierto deje de pánico en su voz. 

* * *

¿qué les parece?

pronto sabrán más, mil gracias por comentar: Caresme hermosa, Vampiresa, guest, les agradezco a todas sus comentarios, y ya vieron, no tarde un eón, jiji.

Besos


	55. CLUB 2

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.55 CLUB 2

Era por la tarde y Angelo no paraba de hablar y sacar ropa de del clóset. Parloteaba como guacamaya, yendo de un lado a otro de la recamara, ni siquiera sabía de qué le estaba hablando, lo único que Bella quería era una tarde tranquila de peliculas y palomitas. Pero su suerte no era nada buena.

—¿Me estás escuchando Bella?—Volvió a la realidad cuando él comenzó a regañarle y a decirle que había herido sus sentimientos, sacó un pañuelo y se sonó estrepitosamente la nariz, llorando a mares por su indiferencia.

—Yo, que ahora debo protegerte, ¿me pagas así? Yo que te encontré en una tienda de ropa de pésimo gusto y a pesar de todo te ayudé. Es que sólo soy un juguete de la gente, una marioneta que manejan a su antojo y capricho. Pude haberlo esperado de Jasper, ese rubio desgraciado que me ama pero no quiere reconocerlo, pero tú Bella, mi mejor amiga y confidente, la única que sabe todo de mí, a quien le he dedicado mi vida entera—hizo una pausa y corrigiendo

—bueno desde que te conozco te he dedicado mi vida entera. Y sólo merezco indiferencia.  
Le miró apenada. Ángelo cuando quería era totalmente dramático, una real drama queen. Y ahora Bella se sentía culpable con él por ello. Ángelo la miró entre fingidas lágrimas y supo que había ganado.

—Demuéstrame que me quieres Bellita linda…—Ella lo miró y suspiró derrotada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Te hago una cita con Jasper?—a pesar del tono irónico, Ángelo la miró decidido.

—Eso lo dejaré para otra ocasión aunque en realidad es muy tentadora la oferta. No, Bellis quiero que salgamos a bailar y tomar la copa.—ella lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado a la tierra.

—¡Estás loco! Sabes que no me gusta salir Ángelo, no quieres ver una película, te juro que veremos la que te guste a ti…—pero él ya estaba decidido.

—No. Quiero salir y eso es todo. Punto final de la discusión. No pienso estar aquí encerrado como la hermosa princesa de cuentos de hadas que sé que soy, quiero ir a buscar a algún príncipe que me haga ponerme azul y no precisamente de la emoción. Quiero adrenalina Bella.

—Te puedo arrojar desde la azotea, eso si te llenaría de adrenalina antes de caer —el tono malévolo en la voz de Bella, solo hizo que él riera sarcásticamente.

—Jaja. No Bellis, gracias. Me debes muchas y quiero cobrarmelas ahora. Y no repliques. Mejor ponte este vestido azul que esta de muerte, si quieres infartar a los hombres y que no te olviden, ponte ese vestido, porque déjame decirte que no tienes sentido de la moda, ni de que tienes un cuerpo de infarto que puede poner loco a cualquiera. Todavía me acuerdo cuando te conocí. Qué ropa tan horrorosa llevabas, haces que recuerde lo que pensé al momento: "_si yo fuera hetero y te viera con eso, jamás te invitaría a salir_". ¿Te das cuenta lo suertuda que eres Bellis de haberme conocido? —Bella suspiró derrotada, cogió el vestido y se cambió, después de una sesión de maquillaje y que le restaba dos puntos a Ángelo, finalmente Bella quedó lista. Cómo le recordó a Alice, eso hizo que el corazón le doliera ante su sólo recuerdo. 

Ángelo se tuvo que cambiar, un pantalón negro que parecía una segunda piel en sus poderosas piernas, y una camisa blanca que lucía espectacular en él.

No sirvió de nada que le dijera que no tenía dinero, que no había gasolina en el coche, mucho menos que no quería salir.

Todo el camino Bella intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión y que regresaran o cuando menos comprar una película y encerrarse en casa. Nada valió para él.  
Finalmente llegaron al club. Y a pesar de querer pedir el número telefónico a muchos galanes, tuvo que conformarse con hacer el intento de ser guardaespaldas. Muy galante le acercó la silla a Bella, y en una canción que le gustaba mucho, no lo pensó dos veces para arrastrar literalmente a Bella hacia la pista de baile.

Bella hacia lo que podía, pero esos tacones la iban a matar. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse convencer? Al terminar la canción, lo mejor era ir al baño, algo se le tenía que ocurrir para salir de ahí, ese ambiente la asfixiaba, era demasiada gente y no le gustaba llamar la atención.

—No te vayas a lastimar Bella, porque aún con una pierna rota, te saco a bailar…—la sonrisa de Angelo le daba a Bella las ganas de golpearlo, finalmente y con cuidado llegó sana y salva al baño.

Unos minutos ahí, le dieron a pensar, que podía poner en práctica su plan, sentirse mal del estómago, todo un clásico pero siempre funcionaba. Salió despacio del baño, meditando cuales serían las mejores palabras para convencer a Ángelo, y de pronto, un golpe en el hombro, la mandó a casi estamparse en la pared. Pero lo que la congeló, fue la voz.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. Era oficial, mataría a Ángelo en cuanto salieran de ahí. No le importaba la cadena perpetua. Alegaría demencia.

—Bella

—¡Tú!—no podía correr bajo en riesgo de luxarse un tobillo. Qué perra suerte tenía.

—¿Estás bien Bella?— Una mano la sostuvo y vio con alivio que era Ángelo, tal vez no lo mataría, dejarlo inválido era una buena opción.

—Si, vámonos de aquí.— Angelo al mirar a Edward no pudo evitar ver lo guapo que era. Sin embargo había que ayudar a Bella.  
Edward no dijo nada y vio cómo aquél hombre tan parecido a Emmett en lo musculoso, se llevaba a Bella. No podía quedarse así. Corrió a la mesa de Logan y le dijo rápidamente que lo siguiera, materialmente lo arrastró a la mesa de Bella, quien sorprendida los vio llegar.

—Mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen…—le tendió la mano a Ángelo mientras se sentaba con total desparpajo. Logan, Bella y Angelo se miraron unos a otros mientras Edward hacia la presentación de su amigo. Logan con algo de incomodidad vio que era una situación muy difícil, pero estaba para apoyar a su amigo. Esto iba a ser muy difícil. 

* * *

Bueno mitad de semana, pero aquí andamos, al rato subo otros capi al igual que mañana, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias a: Elizabeht Valero, me, Caresme hermosa, kristal,


	56. DISCULPAS

Chicas, este es un mensaje para avisarles que en dos semanas más no podré escribir, me siento mal por hacer esto, pero creo que quedaría más mal si no aviso. Tengo problemas familiares muy fuertes y tengo que resolverlos.

Disculpen por no haber avisado antes, pero pensé que todo tendría rápida solución y no es así. Nuevamente apelo a su consideración y comprensión ante esto.

En cuanto quede arreglado, vuelvo de inmediato a la escritura, yo calculo que otras dos semanas serán suficientes, eso espero.

De todos modos, reciban una disculpa de mi parte.

Besos y gracias

Bella Cullen H.


	57. Chapter 57 REENCUENTROS

Cap. 56 REENCUENTROS

Ya de madrugada Logan por fin pudo arrastrar a Edward a su casa, iba completamente ebrio. Ya había pasado mucho rato recordando el pasado, ya había llorado, había tratado de escapar varias veces para ir a buscarla y Logan tuvo que luchar contra él para que se fuera finalmente a descansar.

Casi inconciente, Edward murmuraba, mientras Logan lo llevaba a la recamara y lo desvestía. Salió de la recamara apesadumbrado y se preparó una copa mientras iba por una manta para dormir en la sala, cuidaría de Edward hasta que estuviera sobrio, lo que era genial, era que estuviera de vacaciones, tendría tiempo para poder ayudar a su mejor amigo.

En otro lado:

Esme estaba en cama, demasiado agotada para poder levantarse, ya llevaba días enferma, y aunque le hicieron estudios, no encontraron nada. Carlisle supuso que lo que la tenía enferma, era el estar alejada de sus hijos en las condiciones que estaban: enojados y separados. El único que permanecía junto a ella, dándole ánimos era Emmett, a diario pasaba a verla y le platicaba cómo le había ido en el día.  
Por desgracia eso no ayudaba mucho, y Carlisle sabía que el remedio era ver a su familia unida de nuevo. Se guardaría su diagnostico y buscaría la manera de ayudar a su esposa a salir adelante, costara lo que costara.

Esa tarde lluviosa, tocaron a la puerta y Emmett fue a abrir. La sorpresa fue inmensa.

—¿Alice? —ella lo miró dubitativa, no sabía como la recibiría, pero al instante siguiente los gritos de júbilo de Emmett y su fuerte abrazo que la asfixiaba, le hicieron ver que todo estaba bien con él.  
Una vez que la bajó de sus brazos y que la dejó respirar y tomar color de nuevo, la miró con cierta tristeza cuando ella le preguntó por su madre.  
—Está en su recamara—la frase tan escueta le decía mucho más que mil explicaciones, debía verla. Dejó que su hermano llevara sus maletas a su recamara y ella se dirigió hacia la recamara de su madre, con cada paso que daba, una herida se abría más, el dolor lacerante afloraba sin darle respiro ni descanso.

"Me lo merezco"—pensó y siguió. Al llegar a la recamara, no tocó, sino que entró de manera sigilosa y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

Su madre yacía dormida, pero muy demacrada y pálida. Su respiración era continua y lenta, sus ojos cerrados mostraban las ojeras de las noches que pasó en vela, rezando por sus hijos. Hasta ese momento, Alice comprendió todo el daño que le hizo a TODA la familia, no solo a Edward, ni a Bella, a todos ellos, tenía tanto que remediar y pagar.

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, no quería que su madre viera las lágrimas en su rostro, ella merecía un poco de tranquilidad y felicidad. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella, mirando como en el tiempo que se había alejado, su madre, su mejor amiga, se deterioró irremediablemente.

Su mente divagó por sus recuerdos, por ese espinoso y doloroso camino que evitaba a toda costa, pero que ya no tenía caso ocultar, tenía que arreglar las cosas, sabía que su hermano vivía en California y que venía seguido a ver a sus padres y hermano, pero ella se había alejado totalmente, dándole la espalda a su familia. Se dijo a si misma que era lo mejor para ellos, para que no vieran en lo que se había transformado. Pero la verdad era que se había ido para no verse a si misma día a día en aquel lugar, en el lugar donde fue tan feliz y tan desdichada, donde destruyo la vida de muchos.

Sumida en esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando su madre se despertó y la miró incrédula.

—¿Alice? ¿De verdad estás aquí Alice? ¡HIJA MIA!— se abalanzó a abrazarla mientras ella reaccionaba y la sostenía. Lloraron ambas, por largo rato, diciéndose lo mucho que se habían extrañado, Alice se sintió tan miserable por lo que le había hecho a su madre, que prefirió callar y dejar que Esme dijera lo que quisiera.

Luego de un buen rato, entró Emmett con una bandeja de comida y le recomendó a Alice que viera que su madre se terminara toda la comida. Está de más decir que Esme se comió todo y estaba feliz. Alice le platicó cómo le había ido en Europa todo ese tiempo, y le tuvo que hablar de Alec, su madre calló lo que quería decir, ya tendrían tiempo para poder platicar y saber más de su vida.

Cuando Carlisle llegó a su casa, ya de noche, se extrañó que hubiera luces en la sala y la cocina, su adorada Esme no tenía ánimos de cocinar ni de limpiar, por lo que contrató a una persona para limpiar y cocinar. Pensó que tal vez era Emmett con algún amigo. Pero al escuchar a su esposa hablar muy contenta, no lo podía creer, al entrar vio en la cocina que Esme y su hija Alice estaban felices platicando y cocinando, al verlo llegar, Alice se arrojó a sus brazos, mientras un incrédulo Carlisle la abrazaba y la besaba, volteó a ver a su esposa muy contenta disponiendo de unos sabrosos hot cakes, que sabía eran los favoritos de él.

Después de poner al tanto a su padre, Alice, pidió permiso para acomodar su ropa en su recamara, mientras sus padres hablaban.

En otro lado:

—Bellis cariño, no te me desmayes o Jaspercito me despelleja… —iba conduciendo pero iba un tanto alarmado del semblante de Bella, completamente pálida y sudorosa, se veía mal.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número de Jasper, al primer timbrazo , contestó.

—Ok. Vamos para allá.— colgó y se dirigió a casa de Jasper, quien ya estaba hecho una furia.

Al entrar al garaje, Jasper ya estaba ahí y abrió la puerta con violencia, para encontrar a Bella casi desfallecida, le asustó su aspecto y la cargó en brazos y entró a la mansión.

El doctor ya estaba ahí, mientras Jasper la llevaba a su recamara y la depositaba con delicadeza, el doctor iba detrás de él.  
Al dejarla en cama, el doctor se acercó a revisarla. Mientras Jasper daba vueltas alrededor de él, mirando preocupado a Bella.  
Finalmente el doctor, le dijo:

—No es grave, al parecer, fue un sofoco por algún susto o nervios. Que tome estas pastillas, una en cuanto reaccione y la otra mañana en la mañana, cualquier malestar, ya tiene mi teléfono para que me avise y vendré en seguida, no importa la hora.—Jasper le agradeció y le pidió a James que acompañara al doctor y le pagara. Él no se iba a despegar de Bella.

Quiso acariciar su mejilla, pero se arrepintió, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, queriendo hacer papilla a Ángelo y a Edward, ya le había contado Ángelo lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Edward no se quedaría así, sabía que querría molestarla, pero él no lo permitiría. Primero se congelaba el infierno a permitir que la dañara de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó?—la voz de Bella aunque baja, la escuchó perfectamente. Y corrió hacia ella.

—Estás en casa Bella. —Luego de unos segundos, ella pareció reaccionar y comprender, volteó el rostro para no ver a Jasper. Le daba vergüenza que la mirara así.

—En cuanto te sientas mejor, sería bueno que tomaras un baño, te ayudará. —Y salió afectado de que ella no quisiera verlo.  
En cuanto salió, entró la doncella con un vaso con agua y la pastilla que había recetado el doctor, a regañadientes, Bella la tomó. Luego al volver a quedarse sola, decidió hacer caso a Jasper y tomar un baño, estaba muy pegajosa por el sudor. Entró al baño y se quitó la ropa, no quería ir hasta su antigua recamara y bañarse allá. Quería estar cerca de Jasper, el aroma de él la relajaba por completo.

Una vez que el agua tocó su cuerpo, empezó a relajarse, el aroma de Jasper estaba ahí, tuvo que morderse el labio al recordar sus caricias y las veces que hicieron el amor, Jasper era fuego puro. Las preocupaciones empezaron a dejar de tener importancia y poco a poco perdió interés en ellas.

Cuando salió del baño, se sentía completamente relajada y feliz. Algo le rondaba la mente al decirle con una voz insidiosa que era la pastilla que le habían dado, pero ¡qué carajos! Si eso la hacia sentir bien, lo aceptaba, todo con tal de no volver a sentirse como la mierda que se sentía hacia tan poco tiempo.

Sonrió.

Y corrió a brincar en la cama de Jasper, como una niña pequeña, envuelta solo en la bata, la toalla que tenía enredada en el cabello, se le fue zafando entre tanto brinco, se sentía eufórica, feliz, despreocupada.

Y en esas andaba cuando entró Jasper, y se quedó de una pieza al ver a Bella brincando en la cama como una niña y riendo con fuerza.

—_Creo que se le pasó la mano al doctor_.—murmuró para si mismo y se acercó a Bella, ya era de madrugada y Ángelo ya se había ido. No iba a permitir que ella se fuera a su casa. No señor, primero la amarraba a la cama. Y eso trajo a su mente unas imágenes que le dieron escalofríos de placer. Desechó de inmediato aquello.

—Bella, es mejor que te acuestes, ya es muy tarde y necesitas dormir.—La tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse mientras ella reía.

—Me siento alegre, Jasper—él arqueó la ceja y le miró.  
Jasper sólo la apretó contra su pecho. Ella estaba a punto de llorar.

—No, por favor Bella. No llores, me quedaré contigo, pero no llores por favor.—La sensación de querer protegerla fue tan fuerte, que se alegró de estar abrazándola, o ya habría ido a matar a Edward Cullen.

Ella se refugió en sus brazos y él la arropó en la cama, la cobijó con cuidado mientras ella intentaba controlarse. Mucho rato después, la respiración rítmica y tranquila, le indicó a Jasper que ella dormía profundamente.

Ya estaba clareando el día, y Jasper se negaba a moverse, sentía el tibio cuerpo de Bella amoldado al suyo y eso lo hizo sentir una ráfaga de fuego puro instalarse en su bajo vientre. El deseo surgió como una avalancha demoledora. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado, sabía que ella estaba pasando un mal momento y no quería aprovecharse de ella, pero, la verdad era que la deseaba, desde que ella se alejó de él, la había extrañado terriblemente. Su ausencia le dolía incluso físicamente. No le quiso decir nada, porque sabía que ella no cedería, no después de la estúpida plática con Rosalie. Y él no la quería obligar a nada. Se dijo una y mil veces que así estaban bien, pero un infierno que no.

La tortura de tenerla a milímetros de él y no poder besarla, no poder tomarla era cruelmente dolorosa. Sabía que no había otra mujer que pudiera compararse con Bella, y ni qué decir de todas aquellas mujeres que intentaron seducirlo, de las muchas veces que él dejó que ellas avanzaran para ver si sentía algo por alguna de ellas y poder dejar en paz a Bella. Pero no lo consiguió. Alice estaba en lo profundo de su corazón, pero Bella era alguien importante en él.

Mucho tiempo después, Bella despertó algo confundida, pero al sentir el aroma de Jasper, inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con su esencia, era tan reconfortante.

—¿Mejor señorita?—ella se ruborizó y solamente asintió, minutos después las bandejas con el desayuno estaban servidas en la mesa de la recamara. Ambos se sentaron a desayunar.

—Lo siento Jasper, no quise ser una molestia.—Jasper le reprochó mientras daba sorbos a su café.

—Sabes que no es molestia, esta es tu casa.—como deseaba que fuera realidad. Miró disimuladamente que Bella se acomodaba la bata y miró hacia otro lado. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—En cuanto termine de desayunar me iré.—comentó Bella, con pena.

—Ah no, si crees que esta vez te saldrás con la tuya, estás muy equivocada. Te quedarás aquí conmigo una temporada. Ella iba a replicar.—No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo exijo.—Ella le miró entre dubitativa y molesta, pero después de unos segundos recapacitó. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y no hubo más que decir, Jasper sonrió disimuladamente.

* * *

Una disculpa, ya estoy de vuelta, no se han terminado mis problemas, pero trato de darme tiempo, ojalá les guste el capítulo, y la próxima semana tendrán el siguiente. Mil gracias a quienes aún me lean, y comprendan que a veces la vida te pone muchos obstáculos, muchas trabas y que hay que enfrentarlas para poder seguir adelante.

Besos y las quiero muchísimo, mil gracias por leerme.

Bella Cullen H.


	58. Cap57 VERDADES A MEDIAS

Cap. 57 VERDADES A MEDIAS

Ya en su antigua recamara Alice dio rienda suelta a sus más profundos dolores. Ya había platicado con sus padres, ya había hablado con Emmett, y hablaría con Rosalie, las cosas estaban mal, tenía que tratar de corregir todo lo hecho, pero ¿por dónde empezar? Todo era tan difícil. Por un segundo quiso dar media vuelta y regresar a Paris, refugiarse en Alec y dejar enterrado el pasado.

Sin embargo, una vocecita le dijo claro y fuerte:—**Cobarde**— y ella asintió.

—Sí, lo soy. Esto es más grande de lo que pude alguna vez pensar. No puedo con todo esto.

—**Pero si pudiste hacer daño, ¿qué es diferente ahora?** —le dijo la vocecilla insidiosa que no la dejaba en paz, martirizándola con palabras dolorosamente ciertas. —**Oh, si, yo sé. Es que ahora es más difícil para ti, pedir perdón. Arreglar todo lo que rompiste ¿verdad?**—Alice asintió aferrándose a la almohada que tenía en su pecho y dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas de tristeza.

Cómo podría ver a Jasper a los ojos, cuando ella misma huyó del problema. Evitó por todos los medios enfrentarse a la verdad. —**Te dolió tanto haber sido engañada, tú Alice que te jactabas de parecer psíquica. Que podías saber cuando las personas te querían engañar y mira nada más. Saliste más engañada que un chino. Y te costaba demasiado ir por ellos, buscarlos con más ahínco, pero nadie sabe tu feo secreto. No te preocupes, no diré nada. Ellos jamás sabrán que tú sabías, que los encontraste y no tuviste el valor de pedir perdón, fue mejor huir…**—Alice gimió al escuchar la voz y saber que era cierto, gritó una y otra vez a través de su almohada, para que nadie la escuchara. Era su infierno personal y sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso.

La noche fue condenadamente eterna. Finalmente cerca del amanecer, salió de su habitación y se fue a caminar por las inmediaciones del bosque. El familiar y tranquilizador ruido del agua del río la guió hasta él. Los reflejos de las estrellas le llamaron la atención, su mirada se perdió en el aún oscuro reflejo del río, intentando aclarar su mente. Hasta que una voz la hizo brincar del susto.

—¿Tan temprano te levantas?— giró su rostro hasta una enorme piedra junto a un árbol, que daba al río, semi escondido estaba su padre, mirándola con ternura.

—Papá —susurró mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Y fue su turno de preguntarle.

—Vengo aquí cuando necesito un poco de calma y poder pensar. Tu madre duerme como un tronco y eso no había pasado desde… — se quedó callado de inmediato sabiendo que no debió decirlo. Alice se sonrojó.

—Lo siento tanto papá. Todo ha sido mi culpa, yo… yo… —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, su padre de inmediato la abrazó con ternura y la acercó a él.

—¿Porqué mejor no me cuentas lo que pasó? Eso te ayudaría…—ella asintió. Sabía que tarde o temprano les iba a explicar, pero su padre, nunca habló con él. Y se lo debía.

El sol brillante y esplendoroso los encontró en el mismo río, hablando, y no fue hasta que ella terminó de relatar todo, que su padre por fin pudo hablar. Estaban de pie.

—¿Verdad que soy un monstruo, papá?— Carlisle lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hija tan fuerte como pudo.

—No, el único monstruo fue la envidia y los celos. Tú también fuiste una víctima. Ya no busques culpables, mejor hay que buscar soluciones para lo que se pueda arreglar.— "_para lo que se pueda arreglar_", hasta su padre sabía que había cosas que ya estaban irremisiblemente rotas. Lo que mitigó un poco su pena, fue saber que su padre no la condenaba, la había escuchado y estaba con ella. Era un regalo difícil de rechazar.

—No sé por dónde empezar papá —su voz derrochaba pena, pero al menos, tenía una oportunidad o eso quería pensar.

En otro lado:

—¡No te puedes ir, y menos a buscar a esa estúpida!—le gritó Jane a su hermano al saber que en unos días, iría a buscarla. Estaba furiosa con él.

—Jane, ya cálmate o te dará un infarto… ¿Sabes que necesitas? —ella se quedó mirándolo con la furia brotando por todos los poros.

—Necesitas alguien que te ame, aunque eso será difícil con tu situación actual, es como querer abrazar al Grinch —la sonrisa angelical de Alec fue detenida por un florero que iba a su rostro y el cual evitó por muy poco. Un sonoro portazo fue el alivio que necesitaba, ella se había ido.

—Uff, por fin. —Aunque sinceramente Alec deseaba que Jane encontrara alguien que la hiciera enamorarse y olvidarse de todas sus niñerías y berrinches, si tan solo pudiera ver a Alice como lo que era, ella también la adoraría. Se acercó a su lap y comenzó a hacer llamadas para dejar todos sus asuntos en buenas manos, unos días más lo separarían de Alice, pero ya no más, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Lo acusó con sus padres y le sorprendió que ellos no hayan dicho absolutamente nada, simplemente la ignoraron. Sus padres deberían estar enfermos para permitir que Alec, su hermano, fuera tras esa rastrera y pequeña estúpida. No sabía que al igual que Alec, ellos también pensaban que la mejor solución para su carácter, era que se enamorara. Aunque eso era como pedir que empezaran a llover ángeles del cielo.

Su odio era de proporciones inimaginables, nunca, nunca le perdonaría la humillación pública que le hizo, pero ya buscaría la manera de vengarse, tenía que hacerle una afrenta a la misma altura, esa desde ese día, había sido si meta. Buscar indicios, datos, eso era. Jane sonrió maléficamente al idear otro plan. Y lo pondría en marcha de inmediato.

En otro lugar:

Edward despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un vaso a un lado con un analgésico le hizo saber que Logan estaba con él, cosa que agradeció. En cuanto pudo sentarse, bebió el contenido del vaso e intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo. Todo le daba vueltas. Y de pronto entre punzantes dolores, recordó lo sucedido. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y en un parpadeo, ella volvió a irse.

Era frustrante, mucho muy frustrante, y debido al fuerte mareo decidió recostarse para evitarlo. Y de golpe, recordó cuando hizo suya por primera vez a Bella, esas sensaciones se magnificaron por el estado en que se encontraba, haciéndolo retorcerse en una espiral de placer—dolor que era completamente sorprendente. Tambaleándose, se dirigió a la ducha y abrió la llave, sin esperar al agua caliente, sintió que su ser se sacudía por el agua helada, pero eso no menguó sus ganas, se negaba a darse placer y liberarse. Él deseaba, ansiaba hacerle el amor a Bella, demostrarle que era otro Edward. Pero lo único que hizo fue inflamar mucho más su deseo. Recordar sus suaves gemidos, sus espasmos de placer mientras decía su nombre, fue inevitable.

Un gemido agónico de placer, espasmos que le abrieron las puertas de su liberación.

—_¡Be… Bella!_—fue lo que dijo al imaginarla entre sus brazos. Su ancha espalda ya no era la misma de esos tiempos cuando era un adolescente, ahora era un hombre, y como hombre pelearía por Bella. No importaba lo que costara, o que ella le pidiera lo que le pidiera, la volvería a enamorar y la haría suya para siempre. 

* * *

Siento el retraso, pero tampoco podía esperar hasta el lunes, así que les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste.

Besos navideños y mil gracias a :Scarlett Cullen, Bmasaen Cullen, mar91 (preciosa gracias), Caresme de mi corazón, vievesita (te adoro, amiga mia), y a todas las demás preciosa chicas que me enviaron comentarios y que he contestado, si me faltó alguna disculpen, me dicen y lo publico en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos navideños y nos leemos pronto.


	59. ENCUENTROS

Cap. 58 ENCUENTROS

Alice después de varios días en casa, realmente se sintió mucho mejor, su madre también mejoró bastante su salud y Carlisle estaba de un humor excelente. Alice le insistió a su madre que fueran a Portland a comprar algunas cosas, el fin era entretenerla y que saliera a divertirse. Ambas fueron en el coche de Alice, el día no podía ser mejor, pasaron a muchas tiendas, Esme casi olvidaba que su hija adoraba las tiendas, y la llevó a muchísimas donde le compró un guardarropa completo.

Felices de estar juntas, llegaron a un restaurante, ya era tarde, casi las siete de la noche, ya le había llamado a su padre avisándole que en un rato más estarían en casa. Su padre estaba feliz por el cambio en Esme. Alice pidió mesa para dos y le dieron una que daba a la calle, y se prepararon para pedir. En ese momento un niño muy hermoso de color, se acercó con un juguete a la mesa de ellas, Alice le sonrió y luego de un minuto, la madre del niño estaba con él. Frente a ella.

—¿Que te he dicho Kevin? No te alejes por favor—al voltear y mirar a las mujeres, el color se le fue. Al mismo tiempo que a Alice, era Kimberly. La ex novia loca de Edward. Segundos después, Kimberly con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, se alejaba con su hijo, se fue al final del corredor donde un hombre la esperaba, luego de unos segundos en los cuales Alice estuvo segura que le habló de ellas, él volteó y la miró, era Tyler. Fue un gesto de sorpresa y después, sus facciones se suavizaron en una tímida sonrisa. Alice también hizo lo mismo y después volteó el rostro hacia su madre.

—¡Era verdad!—le musitó con tristeza.

—Sí, era verdad, aunque Kimberly no cedió hasta que el bebé nació, fue algo muy bochornoso, porque prácticamente obligó a las familias a que estuvieran presentes a la hora del parto, lógico que la primera sorprendida fue ella. Y no quedó en eso, Edward que miraba impasible porque sabía perfectamente que no era el padre, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y nos obligó a irnos, mientras ella le gritaba, suplicando que no la dejara, que lo amaba. Lo buscó más de un año, pero él al irse, no mantuvo contacto. Venía a buscarnos a tu padre y a mi, para que intercediéramos por ella, nos pidió perdón, luego al ver que no funcionaba nada, nos intentó amenazar, fue cuando tu padre les pidió a sus padres que la llevaran a un hospital y que la ayudaran. Poco a poco comenzó a dejarnos en paz, hasta que finalmente aceptó que Tyler registrara a su hijo como legítimo y por fin se fue a vivir con él. —Abrazó a su hija porque sabía muy bien como se sentía. No quería que se entristeciera.

—¿Qué te parece si después de comer, caminamos un poco hija?— La idea le pareció genial a Alice, y efectivamente después de comer, salieron al aire fresco. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza, que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

—Esto es perfecto Alice, pasaremos a la librería a ver si ya llegó mi libro de decoraciones —Alice sonrió y siguieron caminando, faltaba poco para llegar a la librería, cuando de un callejón, un hombre salió apresurado mientras una mujer le gritaba.

—Págame estúpido, ¡me debes dinero!—La mujer estaba ebria y tal vez drogada, ya que no podía mantenerse firme. Estaba vestida como lo que era: una prostituta que llamaba la atención, no por su atuendo escandaloso de por si. Sino por su comportamiento y gritos.

El hombre casi choca con Alice y se volteó a gritarle:

—¡Estúpida ramera! ¡Déjame en paz o llamo a la policia!—Y se fue corriendo, mientras la mujer gritaba improperios en contra del hombre. Finalmente se recargaba en la pared, sacaba una botella de vodka de la chaqueta y bebía casi la mitad de un solo trago, como su fuera agua.  
Al limpiarse con la manga de la chaqueta y dejarla embarrada del colorido lápiz labial, miró a las mujeres que la miraban al caminar.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto algo así? ¡Pobre muñequita!—y comenzó a reír, solo que la risa se le congeló en el rostro cuando vio quién era. Se recompuso de inmediato y comenzó a seguir a Alice y Esme, hablándoles.

—Hola Alice, ¿que tal te va? Por lo que se ve mejor que a mi, y dime… ¿como va todo con tu Jaspercito? Oh si —dijo fingiendo que lo recordaba amigablemente.—Te dejó, ya lo recuerdo bien.—Tropezó en una ocasión pero no se amilanó y siguió a las mujeres que decidieron ignorarla. Llegaron a un parquecito, y ella seguía hablándoles, mientras la gente las miraba.

—Y dime Alice, ¿que se siente estar sola?—sonrió al ver que Alice se detenía en seco. Esme le murmuraba algo a su hija, pero ella ya casi estaba frente a la mujer.

—Se siente mucho mejor que ser una mujerzuela barata que no tiene dignidad y mintió a propósito para envenenar a la gente. Y no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Jessica. Ya no somos las de antes y tú no eres nadie para decirme nada.—Jessica intentó decir algo, la gente ya estaba juntándose y viendo lo que sucedía, ya todos conocían la profesión de Jessica y la mayoría la evitaba. Ella sabía que lo mejor era callarse, pero le había dado tanta rabia ver a Alice tan… hermosa y al parecer mucho mejor que ella. Hubiera querido verla derrotada, frustrada y humillada como ella misma. Ver que la vida no le traía nada bueno y que nadie la aceptaba. Sólo deseaba salir de ahí, pero no le alcanzaba ni para eso.

—¡PÚDRETE!—le gritó cuando Alice ya iba lejos con su madre. Y solo cuando vio que dieron la vuelta, se dejó caer en la banca mojada y sucia del parque y empezó a llorar. El pasado se agolpaba en su mente, una y otra vez. Arrepentida algunas veces, otras rumiando su mala suerte de que nadie la haya querido, de no haber intentado sacar buenas notas, por dejarse embaucar por algunos quienes la explotaron vilmente. Sólo ella era culpable de su destino. Y lo sabía.

Logan miró a Edward que una vez completamente cuerdo y vestido, bajaba a desayunar con él.

—¿Mejor?—Edward le miró.

—No como yo quisiera mi hermano, pero si, mejor.—Logan sonrió y le pasó un plato con huevos revueltos y pan, que fueron devorados por Edward. La conversación fue por otros caminos, no era momento de hablar de Bella. Ya hablarían después.

En casa de Jasper, mientras tanto, había un verdadero revuelo. Bella o más bien "Marie Dwayer" había ganado un premio por sus altas ventas de sus libros. Iba a ser una gran noche, y Bella estaba muy emocionada. No por el premio, sino por el reconocimiento. La gala sería en dos días. Había que comprar ropa y ver el peinado. Aunque su amiga recibiría el premio por ella, para seguir ocultando su identidad, iría como acompañante de Jasper, que había sido invitado de honor a la gala.

Jasper estaba feliz por Bella, esto era un reconocimiento a todo su trabajo, y con gusto iría y la llevaría a presumirla. Mientras al ser noticia el reconocimiento, que se difundió por diversos medios de comunicación, una emocionada Alice veía las noticias en la tele y no dudó en ir para conocer a su escritora favorita en persona y que le firmara un libro. Le comentó a su madre que sonrió feliz de ver que su hija estaba entusiasmada por algo bueno.

—Sería fabuloso hija. Espero que te diviertas mucho.—le dijo con alegría.

—¿Que me divierta? Ah, no. Tú y mi padre irán conmigo y no se diga más.—De inmediato le habló a su padre y le dijo su idea, mientras a su vez, su padre le dijo que pediría permiso unos días para poder acompañarlas.

También Edward hacia lo suyo, consiguió la invitación para ir con Logan y así poder hablar con Bella.

El momento se acercaba…

Finalmente era la fecha esperada. Jasper esperaba con toda tranquilidad al pie de las escaleras, vestido de frack, miró su reloj. Había tiempo. En eso, unos pasos lo hicieron levantar la vista y quedar maravillado por lo que vio.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Bella, estás radiante!—Bella iba ataviada con un vestido azul eléctrico matizado tipo sirena, y un peinado realmente hermoso, dejando caer rizos a un lado, con una joyería aunque discreta, lucía en ella. Aretes, collar y anillo de diamantes (regalo de Jasper) que aunque no quería, tuvo que aceptar. La estola de mink que llevaba la hacía verse tan sofisticada y elegante como cualquier modelo internacional. El diamante que colgaba de su cuello brillaba como un faro, permitiendo ver la sedosidad de su piel y su hermoso cuello. El maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión, le hicieron resaltar la mirada mientras en los labios un rosa vibrante reclamaba la atención también, se podía decir que se veía perfecta.

—Cuídala bien Jaspercito, porque si te la roban, no respondo. ¡Diviértanse!—Le dijo entre risas Ángelo, mientras miraba a ambos irse en la limosina.

—Ay, y yo como la cenicienta. ¡Tendré que buscar a mi hado padrino!— se fue a su recamara a jugar videojuegos.

Al llegar al lugar del evento, Bella sintió un escalofrío. La prensa y varios reporteros de revistas estaban ahí, en medio de flashes, Jasper entró llevando del brazo a una incómoda Bella. Él evitó cualquier comentario y entraron rápidamente al salón.

Una vez dentro, todo fue diferente, la música suave, las mesas dispuestas elegantemente, la orquesta al fondo, y una enorme fuente de chocolate y diversos postres estaba invitando a probarlos

Los invitados iban y venían, saludándose unos a otros, todos ellos personajes importantes. Jasper saludó a mucha gente, al igual que Bella que estaba siendo elogiada por su belleza y buen gusto. Finalmente se sentaron en la mesa que estaba indicada para ellos. Su amiga ya estaba en otra mesa, la que representaba a Bella. Y que estaba rodeada de gente que quería felicitarla, y pedían fotos con ellos.  
Bella miró emocionada todo eso. Le gustaba saber que la gente disfrutaba con lo que ella escribía.

Así transcurrió un buen rato la velada, todo era sonrisas y cordialidad, los reporteros tomaban fotos del evento y paseaban por la mesa de comida que estaba reservada para ellos. El momento del premio se acercaba. Y mientras unas esmeraldas seguían los movimientos de Bella, sin perderla de vista.

—Calma Edward, ya tendrás tu momento, yo distraeré a Jasper y tú hablarás con Bella, ¿de acuerdo?—Edward asintió con un nudo en el estómago, era momento de la verdad.

Alice llegaba con sus padres y el camarero los llevaba a su mesa, que estaba algo distante de la pista de baile, pero ella iba ahí por la escritora, no por la fiesta. Estaba muy emocionada contándoles a sus padres acerca de su escritora favorita.

Lejos estaban todos de saber lo que pronto sucedería.

* * *

Bueno, una vez más, aquí estoy, sin poder evitar los problemas, y sin poder escribir hasta ahora. Sólo espero que comprendan. La situación fue dificil, porque me enfermé a mediados de diciembre y duré más de un mes enferma, y como los problemas me siguen, pues no había podido escribir.

Gracias por sus reviews, que muchos no pude responder, porque hasta hace poco entré. Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y aliento, eso me ayudó mucho, y ahora estoy de nuevo escribiendo. Les mando un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte, de corazón gracias. Y pues seguimos con la historia y las demás también.

Con todo mi cariño, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Bella Cullen H.


	60. ¿CELEBRACION?

Cap. 60 ¿CELEBRACION?

La melodía era lenta, suave, para disfrutarla y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo Jasper al bailar con Bella. Sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos moviéndose.

—Jasper, te puedo pisar, sabes que soy una nulidad con zapatos de tacón —Jasper sonrió ante su comentario y sólo la pegó más contra él.

—Creo que puedo soportarlo. —la risa de ella hizo que él se sintiera muy bien. Las luces del enorme salón ahora eran tenues, casi a media luz, el ambiente era alegre sin llegar a la exageración, pero lo suficiente para que Jasper supiera que Bella estaba de verdad disfrutando el momento. La melodía terminó y ellos volvieron a su lugar. La multitud hizo lo mismo y después de unos cuantos minutos, por fin se dio el aviso de la entrega.

Bella estaba nerviosa, como si lo fuera a recibir personalmente, era la primera vez que salía a algo como aquello y al parecer su amiga estaba mucho muy tranquila, bebiendo un coctel y mirando hacia el maestro de ceremonias que en ese momento tomaba el micrófono mientras varios meseros llevaban una mesa con sus sillas. Los reporteros fueron acomodados en diferentes lugares para tener una mejor vista del momento del premio.

Alice en su lugar había sacado un libro y esperaba ansiosa para poder acercarse y pedirle un autógrafo que guardaría celosamente para su deleite, sus padres reían de ver lo emocionada que estaba al comentarles los libros que había leído y que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Ángelo miraba la tele emocionado, esperaba ver a Bella y a su adorado Jasper y estaba grabando el programa. A su alrededor, había un cuenco con palomitas y golosinas diversas estaban desperdigadas por el sillón, él solo se comía las uñas de los nervios.

—¿por qué tardan tanto? ¿Que no saben que me estoy muriendo de Angustia?—tomó un cojín del sofá y lo recargó en su abdomen mientras comenzaba a apretarlo de los nervios que sentía.

En ese momento la llamada a la "escritora" para recibir su premio fue dada.

La mujer se levantó y fue hacia allá, recibió el premio y las felicitaciones de los organizadores del festejo. Todo en ese momento era perfecto. Bella se sentía muy emocionada por las palabras de los organizadores y Jasper le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

Bella recordaría para siempre ese momento, fue el momento en que alguien arrebataba el micrófono a Marie Dwyer y gritaba a todo pulmón.  
¡Esta mujer no es Marie Dwyer! La verdadera escritora está sentada ahí —y señaló a Bella, quien no podía reaccionar debido a la sorpresa. Grace Stevenson ebria les gritó a todos en el salón:

—Marie Dwyer no es otra que Isabella Swan, esa maldita zorra que me robó mi trabajo, sobornó al juez acostándose con él y con todo el que pudo ¿verdad zorrita?

Para ese momento la lluvia de flashes ya estaba en su apogeo, y al momento siguiente Jasper jalaba a Bella hacia la salida. Ella no atinaba a reaccionar, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Alice que estaba con el libro en la mano estaba completamente paralizada por la sorpresa. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Bella era la misma escritora que ella adoraba? Cualquier duda desapareció en cuanto vio a Jasper jalar a Bella en un desesperado intento de protegerla de lo que sería un escándalo de proporciones monumentales.

Se levantó justo cuando Jasper pasaba a su lado y al voltear él, ambos se miraron quedando estáticos por unos segundos. Alice dirigió su mirada incrédula hacia Bella por un segundo y ella sintió que se asfixiaba. Bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que intentaba jalar aire, pero al parecer sus pulmones habían olvidado como hacerlo.

Todo fue apoteósico para Alice quien levantó la vista nuevamente hacia Jasper y no atinó a decir más que su nombre:

—¡Jasper! —Él la miró aturdido, como era posible que esto le estuviera sucediendo.

—¡Alice! —Apenas terminó de decir el nombre, un hombre llegó corriendo desde atrás mientras los reporteros intentaban llegar a ellos, alguien los estaba deteniendo pero no duraría mucho.

Jasper se sintió jalado hacia la puerta de servicio, el lugar a donde él originalmente se iba a dirigir, y la voz lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Pronto Jasper, no podrán detenerlos mucho tiempo! —Era Edward, esto sí era de locos. Le estaba arrebatando a Bella y él seguía como estupido viendo a Alice.

Edward al momento de ver a Alice, volteó a ver a Bella que estaba mortalmente pálida y estaba a punto de caer. La tomó en sus brazos mientras Bella se desvanecía y salió con ella hacia su auto, y salía a toda velocidad del lugar, sin importarle los insultos y gritos de Jasper que le ordenaba que se detuviera, sólo alcanzó a ver por el retrovisor como su hermana y Jasper se quedaban parados mirando. Poco después una multitud salía sacando fotografías de todo.

Rato después, él llegaba a su departamento, donde sacó con cuidado a Bella, semi inconsciente. Logan acababa de llegar y corría hacia el departamento para revisar a Bella.

—No lo puedo creer, ustedes dos son las personas con más mala suerte que he conocido —murmuró después de que salió de la recamara de Edward y dejado a Bella dormir.

—¿Cómo que está dormida? ¿La sedaste?—le gritó Edward pero Logan le explicó:

Entiende Edward esto es un shock muy traumático para ella, su mente tiene que procesar lo que ocurrió, dale tiempo. Edward se dirigió hacia su recamara y miró a Bella dormir profundamente. Regresó de nuevo hacia la sala a esperar, tenía que hablar con ella.

—Bueno, querías hablar con ella, ya tienes tu oportunidad.—las palabras de Logan no podían ser más ciertas, pero vaya momento para que sucediera un encuentro, si es que se podía llamar así.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Pronto tendrán capítulo, mil gracias por los reviews: Elizabeht Valero, Mimi83, Caresme hermosa. Nos leemos pronto.

Besos


	61. FRIO GLACIAL

Cap. 61 FRIO GLACIAL

Bella soñaba, y los rostros en su sueño simplemente le miraban. Y eso para ella era aterrador. La fiesta, Alice, Edward, todos ellos en un mismo lugar. Eso ya era un pesadilla. Finalmente abrió los ojos jadeante, y vio oscuridad. Eso de inmediato la calmó, porque todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Empezando porque la gente conociera su identidad que tan celosamente había guardado y luego una reunión de lo más espeluznante: Alice y Edward. Se tocó la frente sudorosa y esperó un poco a que su respiración agitada se calmara. Sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Pero si era un sueño, ¿porqué tenía ese olor tan varonil su cama? De seguro se había quedado dormida en la cama de Jasper. Eso tenía que ser. Se levantó pesadamente para poder ir al baño y darse una ducha, y su mano buscó el interruptor de la lámpara, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, pero su desconcierto aumentó al ver que no era la misma lámpara. Esto no tenía sentido.

—¿Jasper?— preguntó ya con nerviosismo y al intentar ponerse en pie, vio que traía un traje de gala. Un frío glacial le recorrió lentamente el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sus zapatillas estaban a un lado de la cama. Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró él.

—¿Tú?´¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Definitivamente seguía teniendo la pesadilla. Edward se acercó lentamente a Bella indicándole corporalmente que no iba a agredirla. Pero eso ya lo había hecho antes. Bella no pudo quedarse así, se hizo hacia atrás, en la cama, y siguió hasta que chocó con la pared mientras buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada una posible salida.

Edward se sintió muy mal por ello, pero tenía que hablar con ella, era vital para ambos.

—Bella… por favor escúchame. Necesito hablar contigo.—Pero Bella seguía buscando una escapatoria. Un nombre salió de sus labios.

—¡Jasper!— gritó, pero nadie vino en su auxilio, entonces una chispa de comprensión y ella recordó que iba cayendo cuando alguien la sujeto, ella iba tomada de la mano de Jasper y ambos vieron a Alice. Sus ojos se abrieron más a causa de la sorpresa y no pudo evitar decir:

—¿Alice esta aquí?—Y no esperó respuesta. Comenzó a agitarse y a gritar, a mecerse desesperada de los cabellos. Para ese momento Edward ya la sostenía en sus brazos intentando calmarla.—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que venir hasta acá? Yo había desaparecido. Había hecho lo que ustedes querían. ¿Por que me persiguen? Sólo quiero un poco de paz, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? Yo había desaparecido, yo… yo… —Edward se alarmó de que Bella comenzaba a no poder respirar y la palidez extrema de su rostro era alarmante.

—¡Logan! ¡Ayúdame por favor!—gritó angustiado y su mejor amigo entró veloz a la habitación. Al verlo, Bella intentó zafarse de los brazos de Edward, pero él no la soltaba.

—Edward, suéltala por favor —Edward lo miró suplicante y luego volteó a verla a ella, mientras deshacía el abrazo a ella. Materialmente ella se arrojó en brazos de Logan, como un gato cuando se esta ahogando en un pozo de agua.

—¡Por favor…! —Intentó alcanzar la puerta empujándolo, pero Logan la tenía bien sujeta de un brazo. La volteó hacia él y vio sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración acelerada y sofocada, el terror que había en ella. Y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Isabella, cálmese por favor. No hay nadie en el departamento a excepción de nosotros tres.— La voz de él era serena y segura. Bella que había estado forcejeando lentamente comenzó a calmarse, Logan seguía hablando dándole información de todo. Lo que después de mucho rato, ella por fin se calmó. Para ese entonces Edward le había llevado una taza de té que ella rechazó como si fuera veneno. Edward sabía que merecía eso y más, pero necesitaban hablar.

—Bébalo Isabella, le ayudará mucho. Soy doctor, sé como se siente.—A Edward le dolió ver que ella aceptaba la taza de manos de Logan y no de él. Pero calló.

—Quiero irme a mi casa, por favor—Le rogó Bella a Logan, mientras él le dijo que la llevaría personalmente a su casa, hasta que ella se sintiera bien.

—Me siento bien— se levantó y en ese momento se dio cuenta que por el forcejeo había roto el cierre del vestido. La parte del escote cayó mientras ella horrorizada lo levantaba de nuevo para evitar la desnudez de sus pechos. Un segundo de estupefacción mientras los dos hombres se quedaron lívidos y luego Logan reaccionó quitándose el saco y ofreciéndoselo a Bella, quien de inmediato se lo puso, mientras los hombres se volteaban para que ella pudiera acomodar bien lo que pudiera del vestido y ponerse el saco. Finalmente ella terminó y les dijo que podían voltear. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Logan, ella se veía tan frágil y el saco le quedaba tan grande que era una ayuda magnífica, aunque se le cayera todo el vestido, el saco cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

—Le estaría eternamente agradecida si me lleva a mi casa de una vez—comentó Bella con apremio. Ya era de madrugada y ella estaba asustada, y preocupada, no sabía en dónde estaba Jasper ni que estaba pasando con su amiga, mucho menos que sería de ella en las próximas horas.

—La llevaré con todo gusto a su casa—Comentó sereno Logan, mientras Edward le exigía con la mirada que no lo hiciera.—pero antes, debe hablar con Edward, hay cosas que tienen que aclararse.—Bella lo miró incrédula.

—Entonces me iré caminando, no tengo nada que tratar con el señor Cullen. —Intentó llegar a la puerta pero Edward le obstruyó el paso.

—¡Déjeme salir!—Edward no se movió un milímetro.

—Necesito que me escuches Bella, por favor—Ella lo miró con miedo y un brillo de rencor brilló en sus ojos.

—No era necesario venir hasta acá solo para restregarme en la cara que Kimberly es mejor que yo en cualquier aspecto, se tomó demasiadas molestias para venir a decirme que tiene un adorable hijo que es lo que quería. No sé que más tenga que decirme porque todo ya estaba dicho—soltó por fin Bella. Y se volteó para no verlo, en realidad no quería que el viera sus lágrimas de dolor cuando le afirmara eso en la cara. Era la máxima ofensa que él podía hacerle y no le daría el gusto.

—Nunca me casé Bella. —Eso la dejó quieta por un momento. Pero no bajó la guardia.

—No me imagino porqué, si eran la pareja perfecta.

—Puede dejar que él termine de hablar, Bella, por favor, sólo déjelo continuar —ella lo miró con enfado y se quedó callada.

—Por favor, siéntate Bella —Ella negó y volteó pero no lo miró en absoluto. Era ahora o nunca.

—Bella, yo tengo que disculparme contigo, fui un desgraciado infeliz. Sé que te hice mucho daño, pero créeme lo he pagado con creces. El hijo que Kimberly esperaba no era mío, era de Tyler. Yo te busqué por mucho tiempo, yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti Bella, sólo que fui muy estupido y arrogante para poder reconocerlo. —Conforme iba hablando Bella imaginaba todo lo que había pasado desde la perspectiva de él. La pelea con Alice y la huida de ella también le dolieron.

Él pasó por alto, lo de su accidente y el problema con Jacob, no quería saturarla con tantas noticias. Tendría que ser poco a poco. Cuando terminó de hablar, ya había amanecido. Ella solo miraba el piso, sin decir una sola palabra. Luego de un rato de intenso silencio, ella solo dijo:

—Quiero irme de aquí.—Edward sabía que no lograría nada reteniéndola, ya lo había escuchado, cuando menos la primera parte ya estaba hecha, que ella lo escuchara. Y lo hizo.

—Te llevo a tu casa Bella, es lejos y…—ella lo cortó.

—¡No! No quiero que me acompañes a ningún lado, sólo déjame ir.—Con el corazón estrujado Edward accedió, mientras veía a Logan pidiéndole con la mirada que él la acompañara y la dejara a salvo. Logan asintió.

—¿Me permite llevarla a su casa?—ella lo miró y después de unos segundos, aceptó. No volvió a dirigir una sola mirada a Edward y salió de ahí. Un minuto después Logan y Bella iban en el auto de él y se perdían en la lejanía. Edward sentía que su mundo colapsaba de nuevo.

"_¿Qué esperabas? Que se arrojara feliz y enamorada a tus brazos? Eres un idiota si pensaste eso. Debes darle tiempo, y debes seguirla, debes convencerla de que la amas con todo tu corazón y eres otro totalmente distinto. Debes reconquistarla_". Su conciencia le fastidiaba mucho, porque lo que realmente quería era no haberla dejado ir, tomarla en brazos y encerrarse ambos en la recamara y convencerla a besos de que seguía amándola mucho más que antes.

Se fue al sofá y se sentó. En eso recordó a su hermana. Alice y Jasper, los había dejado juntos sin querer. Tomó el teléfono y luego lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. Finalmente después de veinte minutos de dudas, sonó su celular y vio que era su padre.

—Necesitamos hablar hijo —Su padre. Él aceptó y luego de un minuto de plática, se levantó, se cambió y salió apresurado hacia su auto.

Horas atrás, en otro lugar:

—Debemos irnos de aquí.—Comentó Jasper entre conmocionado y furioso, conmocionado por ver a Alice y furioso porque Edward aprovechó su sorpresa para llevarse a Bella. Y ahora no sabía dónde podían estar.

Sacaron su auto y él les dijo que lo mejor era salir de ahí. Carlisle y Esme estuvieron de acuerdo, Alice simplemente no podía hablar. Pero se movió cuando él le dio el lugar del copiloto y cerró la puerta. Salieron de ahí con rumbo desconocido para Alice, hasta que rato después llegaban a un lugar que no pudo apreciar bien por ser de noche. A pesar de la iluminación, no podía poner atención a nada, más que a la voz de Jasper.

Cuando salieron del auto, un mayordomo esperaba en la entrada. Estaban dentro de una hermosa mansión al parecer. Carlisle y Esme estaban agotados. Había sido demasiado para una noche, pero estaban preocupados por Alice, quien no había dicho una sola palabra.

—Por favor, pasen la noche aquí, les aseguro que será más conveniente y seguro que cualquier hotel.—Ambos padres miraron a Alice, ella asintió.

—Alice…—le dijo su padre, pero Alice ya había pensado en otra cosa.

—Papá, tengo que hablar con Jasper, sé que ustedes lo entienden. Por favor —Su madre la miró angustiada y Jasper se sintió muy mal por eso.

—James, por favor lleva a los señores Cullen a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Necesitan descansar.—Con cierta reticencia, Carlisle accedió, mientras Esme abrazaba a su hija y en ese abrazo le daba todo su apoyo y cariño. Ella sonrió a su madre y los besó en la mejilla antes de que se fueran. Una vez que desaparecieron en las altas escaleras siguiendo al mayordomo, Jasper le dijo que lo siguiera. Luego de atravesar habitaciones muy hermosas, llegaron a la sala, que tenía la chimenea prendida.

—Debes tener frío, siéntate junto al fuego por favor.— Ella se dejó llevar como una niña. No había sentido frío, sólo una sorpresa tan grande que no le permitió sentir más. Cuando se sentó, la calidez del fuego la hizo comprender que estaba helada. A los pocos momentos Jasper le cubría con una manta, entonces por fin sintió frío.

Reconoció que el vestido que llevaba era escotado y que el abrigo que había llevado se había quedado en el lugar de la fiesta.  
Jasper caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, silencioso, como si no supiera qué decir. Pero Alice sabía que no era él quien tenía que hablar, sino ella.

Una vez, que tomó el delicioso té que James había llevado y que finalmente no tenía frío, se armó de valor para empezar a hablar. Tenía mucho que decir, mucho de qué disculparse.

—Jasper, tenemos que hablar.—Él detuvo su andar y la miró directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que a ella le llegaba al alma. Sin embargo pudo más su vergüenza y bajó la mirada.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tenemos que hablar.—Su voz neutra no mostraba ninguna emoción y eso le dio mucho

* * *

Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Quise subirlo el martes, que era mi cumpleaños, pero ya no pude y no tuve tiempo hasta ahorita, espero les guste y ahora seguimos con Alice y Jasper para ver qué sucede con ellos. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo pero tampoco pude hacerlo antes, mil gracias por leer: Mar91, Azul, Elizabeth Valero, Caresme hermosa, Mimi 83 (gracias hermosa), espero leernos pronto y miles de gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, de verdad las quiero mucho.


End file.
